The Taste of Pure Blood
by kiwi4me
Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

_**Warning**:_ _This is under the __**Mature**__ rating scale. There are many sexual intimacies throughout the story along with language. You are forewarned about what resides in this story. Read at your own discretion._

* * *

The smell was intoxicating and the taste was addicting. She loves it. This addiction she knew would never cease no matter how much she takes it. Biting down deeper into his skin, she heard his breath slowed against her ears as she continued to suck him dry. The corner of her lips quirked.

_They never last long_, she mused.

Once she was done, she lifted herself up disconnecting her teeth from his skin. Licking up the little blood that spilled from the puncture, she stepped back. Looking at the mess before her, she smiled. Blood was dried and caked on him. The wounds she inflicted were her best so far: a large gash across his chest, another from his shoulder down his arm, two stabs against his thighs. She laughed proud of what she caused as she placed her hand on her hip. Lifting her fingers, she ran her tongue along them before sucking each one pleasurably.

"You left a lot of blood," came the husky voice against her ears.

"Are you complaining?" she felt his hands on her hips.

"Hm," he hummed as he left wet trails up her neck before his tongue licked around her earlobe sending the immense pleasure tingling through her body.

Already in her high, she quickly turned slamming the male against the wall smashing her lips against his. His hands quickly rolled up her back grabbing the garment she wore tossing it to the floor. Her wet tongue rolled around his, sucking it before devouring him once more. Her fingers tangled with his dark locks as she felt his erection. Growling from the heat in between his legs, he ripped her panty uncharacteristically as he slammed her against the wall. Earning a moan, he quickly went for her breasts. A hand was currently kneading her already harden nipple, while his mouth sucked the other. Tongue darting out flicking the point causing the female to push his head closer.

"My love," she breathed out pushed her hips against his.

His lips left her breast and found its way to her lips. Quickly pulling his pant down, he rubbed against her as she propped herself up wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. She moaned deeply rocking herself against him. He already knew what that calling was as he slid his manhood inside her. Another deep moan escaped her lips as he too felt the ecstasy.

"Faster," she ordered and he complied.

He pounded against her hearing only her pleasurable moans and skin smacking against skin. Her breasts, bouncing from the movements caused his mouth to claim them. She was laughing now. Everything felt immensely wonderful. She couldn't help grinning from a wondrous feeling from their pain and her pleasure. She was almost there. He was almost there. A few more thrust and there was the pressed against skin before the shudder slipped gently through them. Panting trying to catch their breath, she pulled herself closer to him.

"You smell delicious," she licked his cheek toward his ear before nibbling against his earlobe.

"You as well," he slowly grazed his teeth down her neck.

There was a knock on the door.

"I suppose that is our cue," she laughed as he let her down.

Slipping himself out of her, he pulled his pants back up as she grabbed the robe off the side of the door. Wrapping it slowly around her, she glanced behind to see the male walking up to her.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"You request me Milady?" the male voice said through the door.

"Oh, that's right," she laughed earning a narrowed look from the raven haired male, "Love," she wrapped her arms around him, "… I really did forget," she looked at him with those blue eyes and he knew her long enough to know she was lying.

"Don't lie to me," he gritted out, "… I'll make you bleed next time," he warned into a whisper.

"Hm," she smirked as she opened the door.

The raven haired male walked past the man at the door who bowed. The female caught brown eyes and she smiled.

"Kiba," she rolled his name casually, "… get someone to clean this up would you?"

She walked out of the room and stood beside him looking back to where the dead man laid.

"Yes Milady," he looked at her and bowed.

As he lifted his head, he saw blonde hair.

"Get someone to clean the mess," she whispered against his ear, "… I don't want you doing it."

She backed away and he felt his heart beat continue to tell him he was alive.

"Find me another toy," she ordered with a grin before turning to leave.

Watching her leave, he wanted to grab her and show her how making love doesn't have to be sadistic and messy. He wanted her to say his name, wanted to feel her wetness spill all over him, but he knew better. He knew he couldn't do something like that. She was too high for him to reach, too beautiful to be his.

Glancing back to the room, he saw the blood staining the walls. He frowned. It is going to be a mess to clean up.

-o-o-

He blinked as he felt wake drowsily tugging at him. His head was hurting and he had no idea what happened. He remembered taking out the trash and then. His eyes widen, but before he was able to finish his realization, a smooth voice spoke up.

"So you're finally awake," it was a female voice.

His eyes slowly move up to see long slender legs, ample breasts, and blonde hair framing a face with electric blue eyes. He wondered if he was dead or possibly in a dream.

"What is your name?" she questioned smiling politely.

"Where am I?" he asked instead looking around.

"You're in my home," she laughed and it caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"How?" he interrogated gulping down the anxiety.

"Do you really want to know?" her lips quirked up and he felt his breath hitch.

She stood from the front of the bed and sauntered over to him. His eyes were glued to the way her hips swayed before his eyes landed on the exposed shoulders. He tried to move his arms only to find he couldn't. He heard the chains rattle and his head automatically looked at his position. Standing with arms outstretched and chained to the walls, he looked down. His feet were cuffed together.

"What's wrong?" she questioned against his ears and his eyes widen.

What did this woman want with him? Why was he here?

"You're fear is delicious," she licked her lips and he swore he felt a bit of saliva hit his chin.

"What do you want with me," he narrowed his eyes as he watched her intensely.

"Hm," she sounded as she leaned against him grazing the tip of her nose up the curve of his neck.

He felt the heat rising to his cheek and in between his legs. Fighting the natural urge, he ignored the feeling by figuring out her motive. He was about to question her further, but the wetness of her tongue dithering out over his collarbone caused him to grit his teeth. Her fingers trailed down his arm before it gingerly fell across his chest. Feeling her lips smooth over his cheek, his breath caught in his mouth. He tried suppressing his groan as he looked away. Her hand rubs and kneads his manhood gently and he had to bite the inside of his cheek.

"You're hard," she said deeply nibbling the curve of his ear.

"Stop," he gritted out harshly as he was fighting back his panting.

She paused and removed her hand and leaned back. Staring at him in a bit of amazement, she grinned.

"You're brave," she admitted with a laugh, "… I wonder how long it will last?"

She watched the way he forcefully evened out his breathing. She noted the clenching of his jaws and the fisting of his hands. She didn't fight the grin that split her lips.

_Interesting man,_ she mused.

"Tell me your name," she ordered.

"Why?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"So I know whose name I will be calling out," she smiled seductively.

He frowned hating the fact his erection twitched for her touch. Looking away and looking back at her, he decided he wanted answers first.

"Why am I here?" he demanded.

"Answer my question first," she smiled menacingly.

"Shikamaru," he finally drawled out slowly.

"Shikamaru," she tried his name on her lips, "… Shikamaru," she repeated but in a more pleasurable sound that caused the male to fist his hands hoping the throb between his legs stop standing.

"Answer me," he barked.

"You are here because I wanted you to," she said it like it was obvious.

"What?" he tried suspiciously.

"You see," she laughed, "… I tend to get rid of my toys once I'm thoroughly done playing with them," she aimed her eyes at him and he shuddered involuntarily, "… you, Shikamaru," she smiled, "… are my new toy."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

Dedicated to: ShikaIno1 (I'm sorry I didn't mention this on hte first chapter. My apologies.)

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

_**Warning**:_ _This is under the __**Mature**__ rating scale. There are many sexual intimacies throughout the story along with language. You are forewarned about what resides in this story. Read at your own discretion._

* * *

He couldn't believe what he was just told. He was a play thing for _this_ woman? He shook his head. The female had already left giving him time to think of what was actually happening to him. He couldn't help noticing how amazingly beautiful the woman was. Why would someone like her be doing something like this? He knew he wasn't the first one, so he wondered how many she had gone through before he showed up. He fisted his hands racking his brain hoping some plausible answer came through. Shutting his eyes, he replayed the conversation that had taken place.

"_I am not a toy," he gritted out angrily._

"_But you are," she laughed and he felt every bone in his body shook._

_She seemed to be observing him and it made him uneasy as he looked away. He had many questions, but he knew this woman before him would only answer what she wanted. This was going to be hard. How was he going to get out of this place?_

"_I see you are confused Shika," she shortened his name casually, "… let me make things more clear."_

_He watched her walked over to him once more and he braced himself for impact, but she just stood in front of him. He eyed her suspiciously as she reached her hands to the chained cuffs around his arms. A twist of her wrist and he felt his hands free. He watched as she bent down to release his ankles. His mind was whirling around. He was being freed? Why? _

_Once the blonde stood, he quickly pushed her away from him and ran toward the door. This was his chance to get the hell away from this woman and whatever plans she had with him. He was not going to be someone's toy!_

_Before he was able to turn the knob of the door, he felt his back slammed against the wall causing him to suck in his breath. Looking to who it was, the female held him still with only a hand against his chest. She was grinning at him and everything in him told him to push her away. _

"_You cannot escape Shika," she said almost sadly, "… I won't let you."_

"_Like hell…" he yelled but was stopped short as he felt a piercing pain against his neck._

_The ripping of skin made his breath hitch, but the overwhelming sensation overrides the pain. It felt almost like he was warmer than normal as the heat penetrated everywhere in his body. The tingling caused his body to shiver wanting her touch, her body, her. His hand, as if on its own, ran down the back of her neck. His fingers inched closer down before resting over her ass. His hand pushed her closer to him as he closed his eyes from the feel of her on him._

_As if lightning struck, his eyes automatically opened. He removed his hand on her as she retreated. His dark eyes met electric ones. Her smirk made him want her more and he hated it._

"_What did you do to me?" he questioned breathless._

"_Oh nothing," she said it nonchalantly, "… I only made it official."_

"_What does that mean?" he questioned with narrow eyes as he slid down the wall into a sitting position._

"_It means," she leaned down toward him so their eyes connected, "… you are mine."_

He gritted his teeth as he stared at the ceiling. He was currently lying in the bed with thoughts around the blonde female. He saw her face and her grin. He grunted as he shut his eyes only to see her laughing. He wanted her, needed her. He wanted her to touch him, to suck him again. He wanted to make her scream out his name. He wanted to fuck her until she couldn't stand anymore.

Turning away from the ceiling, he fisted his hands. He didn't like this at all.

-o-o-

Ino was walking down the halls in her robe as she looked for the man she owed thanks to.

_Where could he be?_ She questioned to herself.

Pausing from her walk, she took the time to think. A thought came within a few seconds and she left to her new destination. Upon arrival, she saw the brunette on the roof staring out into the forest below them.

"Beautiful view," she voiced walking toward him.

"Milady," he turned to her and bowed.

"I was looking for you," she threw in.

"I apologize," he bowed once again.

"It's alright," she sighed, "… I wanted to say thank you."

"There is no need to Milady," he said respectfully.

"Kiba," her voice was soft, "… you always bring me good ones," she smiled, "… you deserve more than words."

"I don't," but before he could finish he felt her lips against the flesh of his neck.

He felt her bite into his skin and he automatically closed his eyes. Letting the feeling of sexual desires and ecstasy envelope him like a blanket and the only female with him is his beloved queen. The heat aimed straight down to his penis where his erection was hardening. Wanting to touch his queen and make love to her was almost unbearable, especially when said queen was sucking him pleasurably. Letting out a groan, he told himself not to move his hands to her.

"I hope that says enough," she whispered as she leaned back before walking away.

He watched her go and headed not two minutes later to his room where he would relieve himself thinking of his queen beneath him screaming only his name.

-o-o-

"Please," the female begged, "… I… I will do whatever you want me to."

"Your pleadings are pathetic," his voice was harsh as he bit down hard against her skin causing a scream to erupt in the small room.

"Please," the female tried again, but the deepening of the bite caused her to choke on her words.

After a few more minutes, all she saw was darkness.

He finished draining her making sure this pathetic female was done and over with. Leaving no blood left, he pulled away and stepped back. Sneering at the female once more, he headed out of the room. Seeing one of his servants by the door, he nodded to her before she went inside the room. He tasted the fear, the bitter, bitter taste of it. He once enjoyed this taste, but it was getting dull. He knew his wife loved the taste, but he was getting tired of it quickly.

Walking toward his chamber, he noticed a distinct smell. Opening the door, he walked in to find the beautiful blonde lying naked on his bed.

"My love," she smiled to him, "… I see you had a little fun without me."

"Hm," he sounded closing the door behind him as he undress.

Nearing the bed, he stopped at the bed side staring at her. She crawled over to him and sat on her knee reaching her hand up to wrap around his neck.

"Is there something wrong?" she licked his lips where a small blood stained the corner.

He didn't say anything as he inhaled her scent as his breath grazed her skin. He felt her fingers tug his hair before running through them once more. He moved his hands up and down her inner thigh, but he didn't proceed. He knew she didn't like it.

"My love," she whispered softly.

She knew when he isn't satisfied and she knew what he wanted. He always wanted something different. She was that something different. She didn't have fear like the others. That was why _he_ saved her. That was how she became who she is. That was why she was to be wedded to Sasuke Uchiha, his nephew. That was how they met.

"I give you my permission," she said softly.

"Are you sure?" he was worried. He hadn't drunk her in so long. The last time he almost killed her. She tasted refreshing, delightful, and alluring. He couldn't stop.

"Yes," she nodded and he pulled away from her. Watching her carefully, he leaned down to kiss her full lips. Pressing down on top of her as she lied on the bed with him on top, he moved his hand underneath her thigh sending tingles toward her precious fruit. The other hand moved over her cheek and slid down the curved of her neck. He parted away from her lips to leave small nibbles down her neck. He licked the area he would be piercing letting her know. Positioning his fangs over the old wound, he slowly pressed down. Hearing the moan from his wife's lips, he pressed a little harder.

The taste of her blood covered his lips instantly and he already felt drugged. She was just delicious and he wanted more. She was his and he was damned if he ever let her go. Feeling her hips rock against his penis causing an erection to form made him suck harder. The gasp and arch of her back made his fingers dug into her hips leaving fingernail prints. He felt so good. It was as if he never had anything like it ever in his life. The taste of her was making him drunk.

"My love," she panted gently pushing his shoulders.

He didn't stop.

"Love," she tried again pushing a little harder.

He didn't move.

"Sasuke," she panted pushing against him harder as she tried squirming away.

He stopped at that point and retrieved himself as he propped himself up onto his elbow. Looking at her, she was sweating and breathing hard. He waited as she evened out her breathing. She finally opened up her eyes letting out a relieved sigh.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?" she joked with a laugh.

"I would never," he admitted running his hands up her stomach before landing on her breasts. Squeezing them hard, she arched her back once more.

"Did you like what you taste?" she laughed pushing her hips into him.

"I love it," he confessed removing a hand to grab his penis.

Positioning himself, he entered slowly enjoying the way she bit the bottom of her lips as her eyes clenched closed. He leaned down as he rocked his hips making a rhythm.

"Do you like what you feel?" he whispered against her ear as he licked and suck her earlobe.

"I love it," she moaned as her hands wrapped around his back.

He lifted her hips and placed a leg over his shoulder. Gaining better entrance, he continued his rhythm, only faster. He felt her walls begin clamping around his manhood and he groaned in pleasure. Feeling the tightness around his penis, he couldn't help but go faster. Her screams were delightful, especially when it was his name. Closing his eyes, he leaned over her and pound faster. Her legs tighten around him as she clung onto him. He felt the bubble sensation in his stomach and then he felt his toes curl as he slammed against her once more.

"My love," she whispered as he fell on top of her once she removed the leg over his shoulder.

He didn't say anything as he continued to breathe her in. He felt the rumbling of her laughter and heard it against his ear. He was about to question her, but he decided against it. If she wanted him to know, she would say something. He was drifting off to sleep, but felt the quick shift in position. Blinking up at her, she grinned.

"I know your tired," she started innocently, "… but I would like to continue," she paused as she sat on top of him with him still in her, "… unless you wish for me to continue elsewhere."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she laughed. Grabbing her down roughly, he held her against his chest as he spoke.

"If you dare," he warned against her ears, "… you will suffer the consequences."

She pushed away from him and laughed once more as if it was a joke. He growled at her and was about to threaten her more, but quickly stopped. As she rubbed herself against him, he had his answer. Her eyes were closed as she leaned back exposing her clitoris to her husband. Grabbing her breasts, she began to move up and down, rocking in a slow momentum causing the raven haired male to fall back on the bed groaning in pleasure. He soon felt her go faster and he gritted his teeth from screaming. Propping himself on his elbows, he watched as she pleased herself. One hand on her breast and the other rubbing her clitoris, she was moaning and twitching. He grabbed her hips and helped her rhythm as she was starting to slow from her throbbing clitoris. Her hips were moving in circular motions now with a quick up and down motion. He already knew from her heavy breathing and quick pants that she was coming. He thrust his own hips up pushing deeper into her causing a loud moan to escape her parted lips.

"Sasuke," she said softly as she came continuing her movement until he came as well.

As her half lidded eyes look down at him, he reached up to touch her face. She stopped knowing what it meant. He wasn't pleased. She frowned slightly from that notion, as she leaned forward. Not one to give up, she continued her movement, but faster. Her throbbing and redden pussy didn't stop her from pleasing her husband. Riding him, she propped her hands on his chest as she continued to push herself into him. The loud groan made her smile as she continued her movement. After a few more, she felt him shoot inside her.

"Ino," he breathed out grabbing her wrist.

"Hm," she hummed leaning on top of him as she breathed him in.

"You seem to be more enthusiastic than before," he stated feeling her chest inhale and exhale.

"Do I?" she laughed running her hand up and down his chest.

"A new toy," he felt her hand pause before continuing moving in circles.

"Yes, I do have a new one," she smiled against his neck.

"You must like him," he wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"Hm," she sounded, but he knew what that meant.

"You are mine," he whispered harshly, "… don't forget that."

"Of course my love," she kissed him, "… of course," and then there was the grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

Dedicated to: ShikaIno1 (I'm sorry I didn't mention this on the first chapter. My apologies.)

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

_**Warning**:_ _This is under the __**Mature**__ rating scale. There are many sexual intimacies throughout the story along with language. You are forewarned about what resides in this story. Read at your own discretion._

* * *

"Please," he begged, "… I don't know what you want from me, but I am willing to do whatever you want," he said quickly, "… just don't kill me," he looked frantic, "…. Please."

"Aren't you the talker?" she laughed from a few inches away.

She licked her lips as she looked at him half lidded. She wondered how that fear would taste. Would it be thick and bitter or smooth and sour? She grinned revealing her fangs causing the male to gulp down hard. Her eyes drifted down his arms to where his hands were. She glided her fingers down her exposed cleavage before resting above the tie of her robe.

_He has large hands,_ she mused imagining how those large hands would feel against her body.

"I'll tell you what," she walked closer to him and paused a few centimeters away, "… I won't kill you if you please me."

"Really?!" there was a blush evident on his face as he thought about the proposition.

Ino smiled unlocking his chains. She could tell he was thinking of overpowering her and running off like many others, but he just stood still. She tilted her head and observed his face. Such a handsome man, she pitied him if only a little. She grabbed his hands and placed it on her breasts.

"Please me," she ordered and when he didn't do anything, she slammed him to the ground.

He felt the floor as his eyes shut from the pain. When he opened his eyes, he felt her sitting on his chest. The next thing his mind caught was the pain searing down his arms. He felt her nails dug straight into his skin pricking the muscles. Screaming out in pain, she continued her torture. He tried pushing her away, but she quickly pushed his forehead stilling him in that position.

"What the fuck!" he yelled.

He didn't receive any answer to his language, but the hands around his throat made him frantic. Was he going to die? What was going to happen to him? He felt her hands squeeze harder restricting his breathing as he tried reaching up to do something. He quickly swiped both his arms against hers. She released him and he quickly flipped over so he was above her. Catching her wrists, he pinned them above her head holding her in place. Trying to get his breathing in check, he glared down at her.

Laughing, she felt the adrenaline in him. It was something different; she didn't expect her toys to do. Fighting against her was a losing battle, but she had forgotten how fun it was for her.

"What are you laughing at!" he barked straddling her.

"What is your name?" she questioned with an innocent smile.

"What is yours?" he questioned back tightening his grip on her wrist.

She didn't say anything as she observed his bright blue eyes and blonde hair. Should she keep another play toy longer than a few days? She already has one that she enjoyed. Maybe adding another wouldn't hurt, would it?

He was about to demand answers, but the feel of her hips moving in circular motions rubbed against his penis. He grunted and quickly removed himself from her.

"Let me go," he ordered trying to suppress the organ in between his legs as he stood.

"Oh," she looked almost hurt, "… I was having so much fun though."

"You are crazy!" he screamed at her.

"I'm crazy?" she sounded sad and on the brink of tears that it caught him off guard. He was always a sucker for females.

"I didn't mean it," he mumbled taking a cautious step closer to her.

"It's okay," she smiled at him and he didn't know why he felt as if his entire life brightened.

"Come, let me clean you up," she said politely and he felt as if his legs moved on its own.

He sat beside her, entranced by her beauty. He watched as she lifted his arm to see the mark she made. The next thing that happened caused him to feel gross and yet, hot at the same time. Her tongue trailed up the wound capturing the blood that dripped. Making a pleased sound, she continued keeping eye contact with the man beside her. Inwardly grinning, she continued. Once she was done cleaning one wound, she did the same for the other one.

He watched her in awe and he felt his lids droop down feeling the way her tongue slid up and down his arms. His mind quickly went to how that tongue would feel against his penis. He imagined her mouth wrapped around his erection as she bobbed her head up and down pleasing him. He wanted her to suck him until he felt the impending explosion. He wanted her to drink him up.

Not realizing what was going on, he felt the floor once more. Opening his eyes, he felt them quickly close once more as a moan escaped his lips. He felt her hand rubbing his penis causing his already erect cock to harden more.

"You're so hard," she whispered against his ear as she nibbled the edge.

He grunted out loud as he grabbed her by the waist and turned them. He positioned himself in between her legs and smashed his lips on hers. He bit the bottom of her lip and she granted him entrance. Tongue wrestling against one another as both hands held her hips as he rubbed himself against her wetness. Earning a moan, he quickly parted his lips on hers and fumbled with her tie. She laughed as he grunted in frustration. Ignoring the fabric, he ran his hands down her thigh only to feel she had no undergarment. He quickly pulled down his pant and looked at her questioning. All he received was a quirk of an eyebrow. It wasn't a yes or a no, but he wanted her so bad at that moment, that whether if she had said yes or no, he couldn't help himself. He was about to enter her, but she quickly pushed him away causing him to fall on his ass. Unsure of what just happened, he opened his mouth only to let out a pleased moan. Feeling her wet mouth swallowing up his manhood made it twitch. As she begins moving her head up and down; he couldn't help grabbing her hair feeling her movement. Curving his back so he faced her, he watched as her head bobbed up and down causing the heat to reside in his stomach as his toes begin to curl. Panting from the feeling, he felt his own hips pushed up into her mouth. Faster she went and he quickly exploded inside her. Feeling his penis twitch against her lips, he tried to recover his breathing. The feel of her tongue licking up his excess, slurping up his cum made him want to fuck her over and over. Watching her lick up the small spill at the corner of her lips, he was about to reach out to her.

"You taste delicious," she grinned revealing her fangs.

"I want to…" he breathed out.

"I know," she whispered against his ear before she bit him.

Gasping suddenly, he felt her suck him as her tongue licked. He felt as if he was drugged. His head was fuzzy and his body was heated up ready to explode at any moment. When she moved back to face him, he smiled.

"What… what was that?" he slurred moving his fingers against her shoulder.

"Nothing important," she kissed her fang marks before standing up.

"Where are you going?" he tried to stand, but everything spun.

"Don't worry," she glanced behind her with a smile, "… I will return."

Once she left and closed the door behind her, she couldn't help the grin splitting her face. Heading over to her husband's area, she wanted release. She was already hot and bothered after all. As she neared his area, she questioned one of his servants to his whereabouts. Once given the direction, she headed over to the room he was currently at.

"You are disgusting!" she heard a female screech as she neared the door.

Ino paused before a smile spread across her lips. As she turned the knob she saw the raven haired male standing in front of the female not doing anything.

"Let me out of here or I will kill you!" she continued threatening.

"Hm, is that so?" Ino questioned catching the emerald eyes off guard.

"You're early," he spoke up glancing at her.

"I hope you don't mind," she grinned and he narrowed his eyes.

She ignored him as she looked back at the pinkette.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"It is nothing!" she barked.

"Nothing?" Ino feigned sadness, "… such a terrible thing to name your child," she said to no one in particular.

"What the hell do you want from me!" she screeched anger burning in her eyes.

"You want her," Ino looked at her husband who continued to stare at the pinkette, "… fine," Ino glared and turned to leave.

A few steps toward the door and she felt his arms encircle her waist.

"Why are you angry?" he held her close to him so she could feel his heartbeat.

She didn't say anything as she felt his hands travel down her waist to her hips before up to her breasts.

"I am not in the mood," she dripped venom into her words as she shrugged him off her.

"Ino," it was a command, but she ignored him. Next thing she knew, she was pinned up against the wall.

"You have one," he paused as he smelled her, "…. Two," he gritted out.

"Do what you want," she barked back lowly.

"You fucked him," he growled letting his heated breath cover her face.

"And you were going to fuck her!" she barked back.

"Fucking and going to fuck are two different things!" he screamed back.

"Fuck yourself Uchiha!" she yelled as she pushed him away from her.

"Yamanaka!" he growled grabbing her once again taking her down with him above her.

"Let me go," she glared at him as her back hit the floor.

"No," he glared right back.

Though they heard the clingy of chains and the curses from the female across the room, all they saw was one another and the anger. Huffing out, Ino looked away not feeling as horny as when she entered the room. How sad, she figured. Feeling his hand touch her exposed face, she closed her eyes. He grazed his fingers down her jaw bones down the curve of her neck to her bare shoulder.

"Why must you act this way," he said softly.

She didn't say anything as her eyes stayed closed. He was right, wasn't he? She did have two and he had none. He had always told her he didn't need a toy like she did. All he needed was a get in and get out relationship. She was the one who liked to play games.

"You said you wouldn't want one," she said softly opening her eyes, but refused to look at him.

"I know," he kissed under her jawline.

"Go ahead," she sighed, "… keep her. Now let me go."

"I'll kill her," he decided as he stood up grabbing her hand and pulling her up with ease.

"No, you won't," she smiled sadly.

"You think I won't," he looked challenged.

"Fine," she grinned placing both her hands around his face, "… kill her. Let her blood spill like it was a waterfall."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

****Thank you to: ShikaIno1, Balenciaga, and ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36! Thank you.

Appreciate the reviews and until next time :)

love,

kiwi4me


	4. Chapter 4

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

"Fine," she grinned placing both her hands around his face, "… kill her. Let her blood spill like it was a waterfall."

He smirked and left back to the emerald eyed female whose eyes widen seeing the male walk to her. She was about to scream, but she felt his hand on her throat. He squeezed tighter as he slammed his hand into her stomach. The blood sipped through her lips as he let go of her throat before plunging his fingers into her thigh gaining a gagging scream.

The blonde watched with delight as she saw the tears spilling from emerald eyes. She saw the blood sliding down her legs and stomach. Ino's electric eyes watched the way her husband left scars down the female's arms and across her face. She felt her blood boil and the heat rising in her body. She felt so good watching all that blood dripping down the pinkette. Ino's hands found her breasts and squeezed them hard as she moved them in circular motions plucking her nipples. Hearing another scream erupting from the pinkette's lips caused her to moan. She moved her fingers down her stomach and touched her clitoris. Watching the way he moved his fingers quickly only to severe another patch of skin made her fasten her movement. She bit the bottom of her lips groaning.

Her blood was intoxicating him. She was dying as the blood continued to spill out of her. He licked his lips wanting a taste of her. The smell was not fear like so many were. It was almost the smell of his wife only slightly different. His mouth watered wanting to lick the red liquid, but the urge to do so ended once he heard his name.

"Sasuke," she moaned and his head turned to her.

He stood watching her as she rubbed herself squeezing her breast. He watched the way her eyes rolled back as her fingers slipped inside her walls. She arched her back in pleasure moaning. She aimed her eyes to him half lidded and quirked her lips.

"Do you like what you see?" she questioned breathless as she continued her movement.

Her hips rolled pushing her fingers in deeper releasing another pleased moan from her lips. She felt herself coming as she closed her lids once more panting quickly. Before she could finish, she felt her fingers pulled out of her. Opening her eyes, she felt herself lifted up into bridal position. He quickly ran out of the room and into his chambers where he dropped her onto the bed. She was ready for him to take her, but he stood crossing his arms by the bedside.

"Love," she touched her breasts once more biting down on her lip.

"You fucked someone else," he glared at her.

She blinked and blinked before she sigh sitting up. She aimed her big eyes at him and smiled lightly. Standing on the bed, she sauntered over to where he stood. She kneed down so she was at eye level. Running her hand down his chest, she kissed his cheek toward his ear.

"Do you want me to show you what I did?" she questioned licking down the curve of his neck.

"Just tell me," he demanded unmoved from her touch.

"Really?" Ino looked surprised before a grin split her lips, "… I only tasted him," she paused, "… in two different ways."

She held her grin as it was quiet. She could practically hear the gears in his head turning over what she had said. Her grin eased down into a smile as his eyes narrowed. She blinked innocently before she felt the squeeze against her shoulders.

"You did what?!" he barked.

"My love," she started, but he stopped her by pushing her away.

"Don't even start!" he fisted his hand and turned away from her.

He headed out toward the balcony adjacent to the master bedroom. He squeezed the railings and gritted his teeth. The bent of the metal railing only proved his anger. What was she thinking sucking another man's cock?! How dare his wife do something of the sort! He hates her and yet he was stuck with her. Growling into the air, he punched the outside wall leaving a dent. He aimed another punch deepening the hole he was creating. A few more and he huffed out angrily. He turned back to the endless trees glaring as if it would set them on fire.

A soft hand touched his back and he squeezed the railings harder.

"I apologize," she said softly wrapping her arm around his waist.

She could feel the heat emitting off him and the tenseness of his shoulders was blaringly evident of her presence. She stepped back with a frown glancing to the scenery before looking at the male before her.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" she questioned softly walking over to the other side of the balcony not glancing at him.

There were no words to the unanswered question as the breeze flew by playing with her long locks. Closing her eyes, she already knew why he was angry. Sometimes, she couldn't help it. She gets in the mood and she jumps with her instinct. Opening her eyes, she looked at the stars. She turned around to leave only to feel his hand wrapped around her elbow.

"Why did you do it?" he voiced softly still looking at the forest below them.

"I am very sexual," she looked at him, "… you married me knowing that."

He glanced at her before looking away letting her elbow go. She didn't continue leaving as she watched him. She walked up to him and stood before him so she could see his eyes.

"Do you regret it," she stared into his eyes.

"No," he voiced and she placed a hand on her hip not believing his words.

"Don't lie to me Uchiha," she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not," he touched her face and she leaned into the touch.

"I know you hate me," she said softly.

He reached his hand behind her and pulled her into his chest. He held her that way finding comfort in the way she feels against him.

"When you are tired of me," she looked up at him, "… just say it."

"I will never say it," he admitted running his hand down her hair.

"Hm," she smirked, "… so you say."

"Don't challenge me Yamanaka," he quirked his lips as he leaned down.

She smiled and met his lips. Parting her lips, she let him take control as she stepped backwards maneuvering them back to the bed. Once she felt the edge, she fell against the bed with him still lip locked. Running his hands against her naked form, she shivered under the touch. She hummed into the kiss enjoying his touches. Her hands, one tucked behind his head and the other made its way down his abdomen toward his penis. She rubbed her hand against the erection earning a grunt. She quickly pushed him away from her earning a confused look on the raven haired male as he stumbled backwards. She laughed as she stood. Walking to him, she began kissing his neck as her hand continued to knead his penis. He groaned against her ear and she lightly bit his neck. His hands were on her hips wanting to enter her as his own hips rocked against her strokes. She left wet trails down his chest as her hands pulled his pant revealing his hard penis. As she kneed down to the ground, she gently took the twitching penis in her hands, she looked up at him. His eyes, dark with lust, begged her to continue.

Moving her hands gently, teasing his heated skin before licking the head. She felt his hands on her head, involuntarily begging for her wet mouth. She licked the sides of the shaft gently sucking leaving wet hot saliva. Her hands left his penis and began massaging his sacks. As her tongue came into play with his shaft, he gasped before a loud groan escaped his lips. She licked the tip once more before enveloping his penis in her mouth. She went half way controlling the speed, but the pull of her hair told her he wanted more. She glanced up to see his eyes closed with his mouth open. She smiled as she went deeper feeling all of him in her. She fastens the speed and hummed against his manhood earning heavy breathing from the male.

He hasn't felt her lips around his penis in so long. Normally it was in the heat of the moment and all they did was head straight to intercourse. He enjoyed it, but this was like a new spark that continued to keep the fire blazing. He groaned as he felt her tongue tickling his veins as her mouth continued to devour his shaft. He rocked his hips against her lips feeling himself come. Faster he pumped into her lips. Then, it came and all he could do was push her face into him as he breathed for air. Hearing her slurp and feeling her mouth suck him; he couldn't help but look down as she cleaned him. Seeing her tongue and feeling it dart out and licked up whatever he had, made him appreciative.

He knew she was doing this to compensate for what she did earlier.

He watched her stood licking her lips and sucking a finger. She smiled at him.

"Is this your apology," he questioned watching her.

"My love," she tugged her bangs behind her ear, "… you wouldn't forgive me that quickly, would you?"

He smirked at her as he grabbed her hips pulling her toward him earning a gasp.

"That depends," he whispered huskily before she laughed wrapping her arms around him.

-o-o-

"Damn it!" he gritted out angrily as she scratched the middle of his forehead down one side of his face.

Running away was no use and avoiding her attacks was pointless. She was fast and strong. He jumped away from her swing only to be backed up against a wall. Before he could move one way or the other, she slammed her hand into his stomach causing him to spit out blood.

"Oops," she laughed, "… guess there was more pressure than I thought."

"Fuck you," he barked coughing as she removed her hand.

"Such language," she shook her head disapprovingly, "… unless you mean you want to fuck me," she grinned.

He growled at her as he put pressure on the wound. She squatted down and stared at him as her knuckles were placed underneath her chin to hold up her head. Staring at him in somewhat of an awe, she smiled.

"Tell me Shika," she started, "… do you have a girlfriend?"

"It isn't any of your business," he barked feeling the pain.

"Yes, but…" she paused tilting her head, "… I can bring her here."

"What?" he looked at her as if she was a lunatic.

"I want to see you make love to her," she shrugged, "… is that so wrong?"

"Hell yeah it is!" he yelled trying to stand.

She laughed and stood up watching him struggle. He managed to stand, before falling back down into a sitting position. She grinned once more before moving her face closer to his. She licked the trail from his chin up across his nose and up his forehead.

"Get away from me!" he barked only to have her continue.

He gave up and told himself the feel of her tongue was just that, tongue. It was nothing special or exciting.

"So this is your new toy," came the voice of a male.

Shikamaru eyed the male with a glare as the female continued to hold his face.

"My love," she giggled, "… you do seem to always have a knack for timing."

"It seems I do," he continued his intense stare at the other male in the room.

"Hm," Ino stood as she pushed away from Shikamaru to look at her husband, "… what is it that I smell?"

"Blood," he stated as she neared him.

"Something more than blood," she added as she sniffed him.

After a few minutes her eyes widened before she glared at him. Stepping back she placed a hand on her hips as a sign of anger. His eyes finally left the male to stare at her. Her scowl only proved her senses did not fail.

"You saved her," she accused.

"You said I could do what I want," he reminded her.

"You bastard!" she screamed, "… get out of here," he didn't move, "… now!"

"I will not leave," he glared at her, "… just because I saved her doesn't mean anything."

"That's a fuckin' lie!" she screamed pointing at him, "… if you fuck her I will not stop until I ruin you!"

"How dare you threaten me!" he barked, "… don't forget your place," he grabbed her arm.

"Don't forget yours," she retorted angrily pulling her arm away from him.

"You think you can tell me what I can and cannot do?" he dared as his face was so close she could smell the stench of blood.

"Get the hell away from me you bastard," she dripped venom, "… go play with that wench."

"No," he leaned back crossing his arms.

_Why are they screaming? _Shikamaru thought not really caring as he felt the drop of blood slipping into his eyes.

Fed up with her husband's indifferent attitude, she growled and walked out of the door. Stomping over to her own chamber, she headed inside closing the door behind her. Plopping onto her bed, she screamed out aggravated. She heard a knock, but she ignored it.

"Let me in," he called from the other side.

"I will get in whether you want me to or not," he stated and he was right.

Ino huffed out and stomped over to the door.

Flinging the door open, he quickly pushed her in slamming the door behind her. She smacked his hand away from her as he reached out to touch her. Crossing her arms underneath her chest, she stuck her nose in the air.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he screamed frustrated.

"You wanting to fuck that pink haired bitch!" Ino gritted out.

"I was fine with you fucking another guy," he reminded with narrowed eyes.

"Ha!" she laughed, "… that's a lie. You think I don't know what you truly think?" she quirked an eyebrow, "… I'm not stupid."

"You sucked him," he growled.

"So now you want to suck her?!" she paused, "… already _did_ suck her," she was livid, "… to get back at me, you are doing this?!"

"Stop trying to be the victim here," he said annoyed.

"Fuck yourself Uchiha!" she yelled, "… make her truly yours and get rid of me already," she narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice, "… we both know you aren't happy."

"Why do you keep telling me to get rid of you!" he screamed slamming his hand against the wall.

"I see the way you look at her," she stated calmly, "… that look, you once gave me that same look," she paused staring sharply at him, "… you want to replace me."

He didn't say anything unsure if she was right or wrong. He looked away avoiding that deadly gaze she was aiming at him.

"Fuck you Uchiha," she left her room leaving him to his thoughts.

-o-o-

Ino stood on the roof staring up at the stars. How beautiful they are. Closing her eyes and sighing, she let the wind dance across her cheeks and wrap around her hair before flowing through her robe tickling her skin.

She remembered a time like this when her life changed right before her eyes.

_She couldn't believe what had happen. How was there so much blood in her living room? She called out to her parents to see both of them lying on the kitchen floor. Fear touched her every nerve. Who would kill her parents? What did they do to deserve such a horrible fate?_

"_So there is one more," a voice spoke up._

_She immediately turned to whoever it was ready to fight for her own life as well as avenging her parents._

"_How dare you kill my parents!" she yelled fisting her hands._

"_She is a fighter," he spoke up._

_Ino ignored him as she charged at him flinging her arms hoping to hit him, but failed. He grabbed her and slammed her against the floor earning a grunt from the impact. She gritted her teeth reaching up to scratch the face of this man. She caught skin and saw the blood seeping from the breakage. _

"_You bitch!" he screamed slamming her into the ground once more._

_Trying to catch her breath, her eyes widen seeing the large fangs in his mouth. She squirmed trying to get away as her legs begin kicking. Her feet found his chin and they collided. As the man stumbled back, she quickly propped herself up and was about to aim a punch at him only to feel the air knock out of her. Feeling the wall behind her, she pushed it to stable her standing. Looking up, she saw red eyes. Her legs were starting to shake, but she was determined to not let these monsters hear her scream or see her fear._

"_What is your name?" he questioned._

"_Why do you care?" she gritted out._

"_Because I will let you live," he kneed down to her eye level._

"_Why?" she asked suspiciously._

"_You are strong," he smiled, "… and you will grow up beautiful."_

"_That's not a straight answer," she glared aiming a punch in which he avoided easily._

"_Neither was that," his voice whispered into her ears before she felt the piercing of her skin. Clenching her teeth, she avoided the scream as she fisted her hands. _

"_You will be his wife," was the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious._

She was only eight then. Running her fingers through her locks, she decided stretching would help her blood. Reaching up, she clasped her hands and reached for her toes. Squatting a few times, she shook her legs off and took in a large amount of air before exhaling.

As she headed down the roof, her ears picked up the moaning of a female. A part of her wanted to head over there, but she ignored it turning the other direction. She didn't need the stress and if he was being stupid and wanting to replace her, she was damn if she didn't give him something to miss. Heading into one of her quickies, she smirked.

Oh, was he going to regret replacing her.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

"Shika," she breathed into his ears as she straddled him.

"Fuck," he growled as she rocked him.

"Please," she licked the curve of his ears before she nibbled it softly.

He didn't know how long he was able to stop himself from taking her right then and there. Her rubbing against him was using all his energy not to conclude to her request. His hands were stilled on her waist not wanting to go any further, but there was only so much willpower a man has.

Grabbing her hips, he quickly captured her lips sucking her tongue. She moaned as he fingered her. Adding another finger, he continued his pumping causing her hips to rock deeper into his digits. He added another to make it three. Running his other hand over her hard nipples, he flicked it earning him a pleased moan. His erection was twitching for action, so he removed his hand on her breast to unbutton his pant. Pulling down the zipper, he grabbed his penis and rubbed the head on her opening once he pulled out his fingers. She moaned bucking her hips as he slowly pushed in. Once he was in, he fastened his pace and rocked into her. Her legs tightened around his waist as he continued to pump into her. Hearing her scream his name made him fasten his pace even more earning a scream of pleasure.

"Ah, Shika," she breathed out with closed eyes.

"Fuck," he sounded as he felt himself coming.

Another thrust and he erupted inside her. She felt his twitch inside her and she grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. Biting the bottom of her lip, she sighed.

"We shouldn't have done this," he admitted out of breath.

"Yes, we shouldn't," she laughed smelling his blood dripping down his chest staining hers.

"You're crazy," he pulled out sitting against the wall.

"And so are you," she grinned at him as she licked his chest.

"You're married," he said softly breathing heavily as she continued to lick his blood.

"Yes," she smiled, "… it isn't a problem."

"What are you talking about?" he was confused. He though marriage means just that: a man and woman in love having a family and living a normal life; cheating and affairs were sins.

"You know you wanted me," she said seductively licking his lips as she straddled him once more.

His hands were currently squeezing her thigh wanting really hard not to kiss her again. When their lips touch it was as if lightning was shocking his entire insides; the taste of her lips, the feel of being inside her tight throbbing pussy was enough to get him hard again. He hated this feeling, but he couldn't help it either. He has no idea what she did to him, but he knew once she bit him, his entire life revolved around her.

"Mm," she sounded rubbing herself against his erection, "… you're hard."

Fuck, he couldn't take it. Another round with this beautiful blonde vampress blared in his head. The hands on her thighs tucked underneath her ass as he pulled her up closer to him. She moaned feeling his penis rubbing against her opening. Her fingers dug deep into his shoulder blades as she arched exposing her breasts in front of his face. He flicked his tongue out toward her harden nipples earning a hitch of breath from her. Grabbing her breasts into his mouth, he devoured them licking and leaving wet trails. She groaned grabbing his penis and positioning it in her entrance. She was about to push herself in, but felt a hand grab her shoulder pulling her away. Pulled up into a standing position, she blinked away the heat as she eyed whoever it was that interrupted her.

Shikamaru grunted in frustration when he didn't feel her body pressed against his. He aimed his heavy lids to the other male in the room. Before he could glare, the intruder left with the blonde in tow. He blinked and blinked before a frown graced his face. Damn, what was he going to do with his erection now?

-o-o-

"You think he can please you!" he yelled pushing her against the wall.

"Yes I do," she smirked only to feel the side of her face pressed into the wall.

"Is that so?" he growled pulling her hair as he slammed his hand besides her pressing his body against her back.

"Are you jealous?!" she laughed enjoying the pain on her scalp.

He slammed her head against the wall causing her to yelp as he didn't wait for her approval. Spreading her ass, he pushed himself quickly into her small hole. She gasped loudly as she wasn't expecting him to enter that area. Feeling him pump into her, she fisted her hands as she bit the inside of her mouth. His hands folded over hers as he positioned their hands over her head. His continuous smacking of his balls against her ass and the feel of his hard penis made the moan escape her lips. She felt his heavy breathing against her ears as he groaned from the feel inside her. His head nuzzled at the curve of her neck as she panted. Losing her breath, she felt him squeeze her hands signing her that he was coming. As he thrust his hips faster and deeper into her, she screamed as her breath hitched. Panting hard, he pressed his body against her flattening her body against the wall. Feeling the heat emitting off of each other, he removed his hands trailing down his fingers at her sides toward her hips.

She laughed and laughed catching him off guard. He pushed himself closer to her pushing her breasts into the wall.

"Get out of me," she giggled pushing herself off the wall.

"No," he grazed his teeth against her neck.

She continued laughing quickly pushing herself off the wall again as she pulled out of him. She turned to face him laughing loudly. He stepped quickly toward her wanting to continue, but she walked away.

"You are pathetic," she laughed.

"What?!" he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you tired of fucking her already?" she smirked aiming her eyes at him.

She laughed again before dodging his reach for her. Walking around the bed to put distance between them, she tsked at him.

"What is it Sasuke?" she looked over to him feigning confusion, "… is there something wrong?"

He glared at her with heated eyes. Seeing her naked form, he was itching to fuck her again. Rushing around the bed to reach her, she jumped on the bed as if it was a game.

"Ino," he gritted out.

"Oh," she blinked innocently, "… were you trying to catch me?"

"Stop playing games," he ordered crossing his chest.

"Stop acting dumb," she smirked.

Their eyes were piercing one another, but neither let up. He fisted his hands wanting to hurt her so bad that she begged him to stop. In all the years he had known her, she never begged. Yet, when his ears caught her pleading to one of her toys, he quickly finished with his before rushing over only to find her readying herself. He didn't like the fact that she was enjoying herself. He was used to seeing blood and hearing screams of pain, but when those screams become pleasure, he was livid. Then, she had the nerve to scream out her toy's name! How dare she!

"What do you want," he demanded crossing his arms.

"To be fucked by my toys until I saw nothing but stars," she stated with a sly smile.

"Yamanaka," he gritted out.

"What do you want Uchiha?" she questioned sitting on her knees.

When he didn't say anything, her smile straightened.

"Do you want to fuck her over and over?" she continued, "… is she your drug? Does her blood taste as good as mine?" she paused and waited for an answer.

He didn't move.

"Are you angry that I saw through your stupid lie?" she quirked an eyebrow, "… are you mad that I was the initiator? That I wanted him to fuck me?" she smirked noting the tenseness of his jaws, "… are you jealous that his name left my lips?" she licked her lips slowly, "… are you angry I enjoyed it?"

He continued staring her down dangerously.

"Do you miss my touch already?" her lips quirked as she crawled toward him, "… do you miss the way I feel pressed against you?" she paused before him and stood on her knees, "… do you miss the way I taste?" she whispered letting her breath touch his chest.

Before he could say or do anything, she already fell backwards onto the bed before rolling off to the other side.

"Too bad," she laughed flipping her hair, "… you already made your choice."

"Whether or not I make her my mistress," he explained watching the way she ran her fingers through her hair, "… you are still my wife."

"Oh my handsome, handsome husband," she sighed shaking her head as she clasped her hands and placed it above her before resting it on her head, "… you do not understand."

"What don't I understand," he demanded as he walked around the bed toward her.

"I am beautiful," she smirked, "… quite a lovely catch," she released her hands and let it fall gently down against her side, "…I'm sure I won't be single long."

"I am not letting you free," he said lowly as he stood before her.

"Why?" she blinked, "… I fuck guys left and right," she explained, "… I scream and yell at you; I accuse you; I wouldn't let you have a toy when I casually do as I please," she looked at him in confusion, "… why not let me go?"

"You already know why," he frowned.

"You make it seem like there is no way out of it," she giggled, "… silly husband of mine."

"Do you really deteste her that much," he questioned curiously as he stepped closer changing the subject.

"Every ounce of my body," she replied as he grabbed her hips.

"She will never be you," he reminded her.

"But she reigns you," she eyed him.

"She tastes different," he nibbled up her shoulder.

"That's what you like," she didn't move, but she did look away.

"And yet I still crave for your blood," he said huskily licking the healing wound on her neck.

"Only because I'm not a toy," she shrugged him off, "… this conversation is over."

She stuck her nose in the air and sauntered toward the door only to hear a knock.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Milady," the voice spoke from the other side of the door, "… Lord Madara and Lord Itachi are waiting for Lord Sasuke and yourself in the meeting hall."

Ino looked over to Sasuke who stared blankly at the door. She sighed.

"Thank you for informing me," she headed to her closet.

"Of course Milady," and with that said, the person left.

Wrapping herself in a silk robe with yellow, pink, and purple flowers prints, she headed to where her jewelries were. Putting in her dangling gold earrings and her bracelets, she combed through her hair.

"Why are you dressing for them," he narrowed his eyes as he threw his shirt over his head.

She glanced at him and smiled menacingly before finishing up her hair. Once she was finished she headed to the door where Sasuke seemed to be watching her. Flipping her hair over her shoulders, she walked out with the raven haired in tow. As they neared the meeting room, she looked over to the servants at the door. Nodding to them, they opened it for the two to enter.

"There you two are," came the voice of the man who gave her immortality.

"Lord Madara," Ino smiled sweetly, "… Lord Itachi," she bowed softly, "… we apologize."

"Why do I feel tension in this room?" the older male questioned as the two sat on the other side of the table before them.

"Tension?" Ino looked over at Sasuke and laughed, "… it could be from all the teasing I gave my poor husband," she giggled waving over the servants in the room.

As one of the servants placed the teapot and four cups, the other placed down shortbread cakes. Waving them off, they left the room. Ino grabbed the tea and proceeded in pouring the liquid into cups before passing them to each person present in the room.

"Brother," came the voice of Itachi, "… you seem different."

"It is nothing," Sasuke replied sipping from his cup.

"You claimed a toy perhaps?" Madara smiled aiming his red eyes at him.

"A toy," Itachi's voice was hinting on anger earning a glare from Sasuke.

"You are okay with this?" Madara questioned to the blonde who sighed.

"Of course I'm not," she frowned, "… who would want a toy when they have me?" she feigned heartbroken, "… how could my dear husband do such a thing?"

"I'm not the only one with toys," Sasuke reminded glaring at her.

"Ah, there you are correct," she took another sip and shrugged placing her cup on the table, "… it isn't new."

"But fucking them is," Sasuke revealed earning a questionable look from the other males.

"Only because you fucked that bitch first," she glared.

"It seems things are getting quite out of hand," Madara spoke up, "… why don't you two get rid of your toys."

"Because!" she turned sharply to the older male as she pointed her finger at her husband, "… he wants to make her his!"

The silence in the room was almost unbearable. All eyes were on him as if challenging him to say it wasn't true.

"Sasuke," Madara stated flashing his red eyes to him, "… is this true?"

"Yes," he admitted and could feel the disappointment envelope him.

"I see," the older male sounded as he drank his cup closing his eyes.

"Lord Madara," Ino called in her sweet voice, "… may I be released?"

Madara sighed. He chose his nephew a wife and now he wanted someone else? There was a reason why he saved the blonde. Why must his nephew have a change of heart? The blonde he had saved had been troubling from the start, but she quickly picked up the feel of being with blue bloods. She was like his daughter now and to know his own nephew would rid her so quickly made him question the motives.

"You are like my daughter," he admitted, "… I cannot release you."

She frowned and huffed out an aggravated breath.

"Why do you not release her?" Itachi questioned the younger male.

"She is my wife," the younger brother stated.

"She does not have to be yours," the older brother narrowed his eyes, "… she is not happy and neither are you. If you wish to have another wife, then let Ino go."

"No," Sasuke glared at his brother.

"No what?" Itachi egged.

"I will not put another above my wife," he stated.

"Ah," Madara spoke up, "… she will be your mistress," he nodded, "… you will still be the queen," he looked over to Ino.

"I don't care," she narrowed her eyes, "… I will not stand to be another woman."

"You are my wife," Sasuke looked at her, "… she is the other woman, not you."

"That doesn't make me any happier," she barked back.

"Oh dear," Madara sighed leaning back.

"Why are you so adamant in keeping her as your wife?" itachi interrogated, "…. Is it for your selfish reasoning?"

"Brother," he gritted out, "… I will keep her as long as I wish."

"Fuck you Uchiha!" Ino yelled burning holes into him, "… how dare you mess with my life!"

"Your life was already messed with when you became one of us!" Sasuke barked back.

"You think I want this!" she fisted her hands, "… you think I want to be like you?!"

"Ino," Itachi spoke up, "… we know you didn't want this," he paused seeing her burning eyes, "… but you are one of us," he sighed, "… is this really about the new toy or something else."

She didn't say anything as she pursed her lips. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she faced away from everyone.

"It is normal for a true blood to have a mistress," Madara explained, "… whether or not Sasuke will continue with his toy, you are still in his possession."

She shut her eyes as her hands balled up into fists.

"He still has power over you. The only way for you to leave would be if the one who made you or your husband releases you," he sighed, "… my nephew and I am unwilling to do so," he felt her anger, "… you must do as he say and please him when he wishes. It is the rule."

"I do not follow the rule," she stated turning her electric blue eyes to meet red ones, "… don't think I will start."

He smiled and nodded.

"That's good to hear," he chuckled, "… now we can get to the reason why we are here."

"War has broken loose between our clan and the Hyuga clan," Itachi said smoothly.

"War?" Ino turned to him, "… what about?"

"They think we have taken one of their own as a captive," Itachi continued.

"A Hyuga?" Ino questioned.

"The husband of one," Itachi explained, "… they believe he was taken from a man with quick feet," he paused, "… but we know the Hyuga's have eyes that could see the speed of light."

"So they think it's one of us," Sasuke spoke up.

"Who is this man?" Ino questioned.

"We could stop the war from starting if we return him unharmed," Madara added, "… his description has been written down."

Itachi took the paper from his pocket and handed it across the table. Sasuke took it and opened the paper. Skimming through the details, he saw her lean close to him. Looking over his shoulder, she noticed quickly who it was.

"Damn it," she breathed out with a frown.

"You've met?" Madara eyed her.

"Seems we have," her lips quirked slightly from that thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone, I apologize for the late reply. I've been running around to different places all week, but i'm back! :)

ps: I have a poll up on who my next project should be on next! Please vote!

love,

kiwi4me


	6. Chapter 6

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

"But…" he was confused as he inhaled her scent.

"You may go," Ino pushed him away opening the door.

"What if…" he paused, "… what if I want to stay?"

"You have a wife!" she yelled, "… get the hell out of here!"

"But I…" he started, but she stopped him.

"You don't get it," she glared at him, "… you belong to the Hyuga," she pointed at him, "… go home and fuck your wife. Make her happy."

He was torn. He wanted to leave and do what she said, but the heat in him wanted only her. He didn't know what to do. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she placed a hand on her hip.

"Look," she started, "… you are hot and heavy just looking at me, right?" he nodded, "… take all that sexual desire and fuck your woman," she explained, "... you won't be feeling that way unless you feel me nearby and since I won't be close to that clan, you should be fine once you leave."

"Are…" he hesitated, "… are you positive that this feeling… it would go away."

"Yes," she nodded and smiled, "… now, it's time for you to go back home."

Watching the blonde male stood up and hesitantly walked toward the door; she smiled and nodded to one of her servant who took the blonde. Once the golden strand of his hair was out of sight, she turned to the brunette, the most loyal of all her servants.

"How are things?" she questioned with a smile and a curious look.

"Quite well Milady," he gave a curt bow.

"That's good," Ino nodded, "… oh Kiba," she had a straight face on, "… you've gone over to my husband's side, have you not?" she questioned.

He nodded.

Yes, he has been there. Yes, he heard the moaning and grunting. Yes, he was angry with his lord and yet, happy for his lady. Her happiness was all he wished to give her, but his lord was misusing it. If it was him who had the beautiful vampress, he wouldn't look at another woman ever the same. She would be his one and only no matter how long he shall live.

"Bring her to him," she scowled with a smirk, "… let him have her until he can't stand to look at her any longer."

"As you wish Milady," he bowed.

"You know Kiba," she whispered against his ears sending shivers up and down his spine, "… you don't know how many times I wish to take you," she pulled back and grinned revealing her sharp fangs.

Turning around and walking away, he watched her leave. His heart was beating quickly and his lids were heavy. His lady had just confessed her craving for him! This was unbelievable. Though he knew why she wouldn't bite him due to the rules. She was never supposed to bite any of the servants because she, the wife of a pure blood, should never stoop low enough to do such a thing. Yet, she did.

She bit him as a thank you.

She never followed the rules and she was aggressive, beautiful, sexy, and kind. He couldn't help wishing and praying that someday they would be together. Someday she would be his. Someday she would realize he was what she needed.

But loyalty was like a brick wall.

He couldn't do something to defy his lord. He couldn't take the chance to go up against the pure breed hoping to win a woman who was already taken. His family had worked for his lord's family for years. He couldn't just turn his back and dishonor his family's name.

So even if there was a sliver of light that gave him hope, the wall- strong and study- always seemed to block his movements any further.

He was bound to do nothing, but what was asked of him: to serve.

-o-o-

Lying with his back facing the ceiling, he felt the bed shift. Slender fingers, tentative and burning, trailed up his back and over his shoulder. Those fingers grazed over his jawline before wrapping over his throat. His eyes shot open as he grabbed the intruder throwing whoever it was on the floor. His eyes caught pink hair.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" he demanded answers.

"You're wife threw me in here," she said smugly.

_My wife,_ he narrowed his eyes.

"It seems she wants me to please you _My Lord_," she said snidely crossing her arms over her chest.

"Leave," he glared.

"Fuck you!" she screamed before feeling the back of her head slammed against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk to me in that language again," he warned grabbing her throat.

Opening the door still with his hold still around her throat, he walked out throwing her into one of his servants.

"Chain her up," he ordered.

"Yes My Lord," the servant bowed slightly grabbing the pinkette into a tight hold.

He ignored the fuss as he stalked over to his wife's chambers. How dare she go and do something like this! He noticed some of her servants guarding her door.

"What's the meaning of this!" he called out.

"My Lord," a male servant bowed, "… it seems Milady wish to be alone."

"Leave me the key," he ordered watching those in the area hesitantly leave after handing the key to him.

He pushed the key into the socket before turning. Slamming the door behind him, he threw the keys onto the floor as he stalked over to the bed where he saw a head of blonde. He shoved her angrily earning an unhappy groan. He watched as her eyes blink slowly as her eyebrows furrowed together. Her blue eyes looked up at him confused.

"What are you doing here?" she said sleepily sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"You brought her into my room," he gritted out grabbing her wrist.

"Huh?" she looked confused before realization hit her as she nodded, "… your toy."

"Why did you bring her into my chambers," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're so loud," she mumbled with a yawn, "… I know you enjoy her," she stated, "… what's the problem of having her in your chambers?"

"She isn't my wife!" he reminded aggravated.

"Mm," she blinked slowly, "… but she's your mistress isn't she? Close enough," she shrugged.

"I haven't claimed her yet," he admitted letting go of her wrist.

"Hm," she sounded not happy or angry, "… I'm tired Sasuke," she yawned again, "… are you going to continue arguing with me?"

"Why are you more tired than you normally are?" he questioned suspiciously.

_It could be because you are fucking another woman!_ She wanted to scream out, but she was too tired and her head was too heavy.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She was tired.

He noticed the slight bags underneath her flawless skin and frowned a little. Why was his wife so tired?

"Hey," he said a bit soft and out of concern, "… what's wrong?" he sat beside her and took her face in between his hands to face him.

She blinked slowly and he felt the agonizing need to look into those oceanic eyes.

"Hm…" she sounded blinking lightly.

"I apologize," he watched her for any emotions to only receive a blank stare.

"For wanting to rid me or for waking me?" she barely questioned as a small frown graced her pretty face.

"I will not rid you," he said sternly, yet his touch against her face was soft and gentle.

"I will not come back," she closed her eyes and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I know," he kissed her forehead only to find out she had fallen asleep.

Smiling a little to himself, he felt her nuzzle up against him.

-o-o-

"You look like crap," came the voice of her toy.

"That's a terrible thing to say to a woman," she laughed.

"Why do you look like that," he pointed out observing her.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with," she waved the concern off.

"What?" he frowned a bit egging her to continue.

"You see Shika," she sighed into her hand, "… I don't know what is going on with me."

_You're crazy,_ her inner thought laughed.

_Not crazy, possessive,_ she retorted stubbornly.

"Are you pregnant?" he cautiously asked.

Ino blinked and blinked before she barked out a laugh. Shaking her head, she tried to suppress her laughter.

"I cannot be impregnated," Ino enlightened, "… that's a big problem, isn't it?"

Shikamaru's widen his eyes as he heard this news. He thought it was a shame the beautiful blonde was unable to reproduce, such beauty going to waste. He touched her shoulder as comfort getting used to her being around him. He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him. Lips touched lips. It still felt like electric pulses coursing through his skin. Her hand quickly ran down his cheek and continuing before resting on his thigh.

"Shika," she breathed out as she pulled away.

"You want to stop?" he asked in a whisper as his hand fell under her robe to rub up her thigh.

"Hm," she breathed out, "… how can I stop now?" she smiled.

Shikamaru smirked at that as he kissed her once more moving his fingers closer to her folds. She moaned into the kiss, but they parted once there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Ino questioned.

"Milady," the voice spoke up, "… Lord Sasuke requests your presence at the meeting room."

Ino blinked and blinked before sighing. She stood up annoyed and headed to the door leaving her toy frowning. As she reached the meeting room, she entered through the open door. The servants closed it behind her and she saw her husband.

"You request me?" Ino questioned walking toward him.

"Tell me," he watched her stop in front of him, "… whether or not you wish to be mine."

Ino was a bit startled. Sasuke normally wouldn't talk about this while she brings it up in every fight they had. What brought on this revelation? Was it because she had gone to play with her toy every day? Was it because she has been pushing him to claim his toy?

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked softly watching his eyes.

He didn't say anything as he touched her face. She noticed he looked tired as if he was done with her. It made her angry, fearful, and worried all at once. Did she want to leave?

_Only if he is going to claim another female!_ She told herself.

"What is wrong?" she touched the hand on her face as she stepped closer.

"I couldn't claim her," he kissed her forehead before grazing the tip of his nose down the curve of her neck.

"You wanted her," she reminded him as her eyes closed.

"Yes," his breath tickled her skin.

"Do you wish to set me free before doing so?" she questioned letting go of his hand as he removed his touch.

"Yes," she nodded, "… set me free so you can be with her."

"That's the problem," he sighed running his fingers down her blonde hair.

"What?" she continued to watch him.

"I can't set you free," he looked trouble.

"It isn't hard," she frowned crossing her arms.

"But it is," he said softly as he moved fingers down her arms.

"Uchiha," she paused as he wrapped his fingers around her arm, "… do you want to let me go?"

"No," he admitted.

"Do you want to get rid of that toy of yours?" she offered.

"I don't know," he tightens his grip.

She sighed unhooking her arms as she flattened her palms on his bare chest. Gently moving them up and down, she closed her eyes as she leaned closer inhaling his scent. She enjoys his taste and the way his scent was intoxicating. She licked her lips as she lifted her heavy lids.

"You know I won't return if you set me free," she reminded him.

"I know," he moved his face and nuzzled it at the crook of her neck.

He enjoys her company. Her delicious taste, her toxic smell, her sexy body, and her mesmerizing eyes captured him, since she was introduced to him. He knew he'd be damn stupid if he was going to let her go. Yes, he was craving the pinkette. The blonde before him was right. He should let one of them go. He already knew his wife would be furious if he had claimed the pinkette without her knowledge not to mention his uncle's anger.

"You will have to choose," she continued inhaling his scent letting her breath graze up his chest to his neck.

He didn't say anything as his teeth grazed her neck where he punctured her. Licking it softly, he waited to see if his wife would agree once again. He knew he had already tasted her before and the break period was much longer, but he need her like human needed water. He needed to drink her.

That's when he realized something.

He had been with the pinkette and tasted her for quite some times, but he continued to crave his wife's.

"I need you," he confessed against her ear.

"I'm glad you realized it," she laughed as he pulled her in closer.

"May I…" he licked the area again.

"For you my love," she pressed herself against him and felt him bite down.

Letting out a moan, she felt the liquid seep out of her and the sensual sensation wrap around her. She bit her bottom lip, suppressing a groan, as she pressed her hips forward grazing his member. She felt the vibration of his moan reverberating in her body and he wrapped his arms around her pressing her chest further into him. Her nails dug into his skin as she clung onto him. The hitch of her breath made his hands on her back move further down squeezing her ass. She let out another pleased sound and he grabbed her hips. Grinding into her, he plucked out his fangs licking up the excess to hear her heavy breathing.

"Sasuke," she breathed out humming.

He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her against him. He was getting hard from the constant rub and the sharp digging of her nails.

"My love," she was beginning to arch her back as she tilted her head back to let out a low moan.

He pulled her chest back to him as her head followed only to have her lips covered by his own. He maneuvered his tongue around hers, tugging and sucking, causing her to rock her hips more. He could feel the wetness covering the thin fabric he was currently wearing. His penis was already erect as he felt it twitching to be inside her walls. He was sure she was feeling the same as she pressed her hips deeper into him. He quickly pulled away from her lips breathing for air.

"My love," her voice was deep and her eyes were heavy lidded.

Her lips were plump and he wanted to suck those lips, but he remembered where they were. He pulled her to him and was about to run out, but she quickly caught his lips. The force caused him to stumble backwards only to fall against the table. She quickly ignored the grunt and hiss as she straddled him. She continued rubbing herself on him moaning into his lips.

"My love," she smiled coyly continuing her rock against him.

He looked up at her as she untied her robe to reveal her naked form. She paused her rocking as she leaned forward on her knees. Kissing him, she tangled her fingers into his thick dark hair and tugged it. He grunted biting her lips as his fingers tightened at the outer part of her thighs. Groaning into her mouth, he felt her hand underneath his pant rubbing against his erection. It was in quick motion causing him to break their lips as he tilted his head away panting. He felt the pull of his hair and he glared at her.

"Keep your eyes on me," she ordered licking her lips.

He could feel his lids wanting to close, but he couldn't look away from her lustful gaze. His own hips moved against her hands and he saw her lips spread into a grin as she laughed. She pulled her hand away and he growled wanting to attack her lips and flip them over, but she leaned back pushing him back down. She pulled his penis up and over the fabric and positioned herself. He heard her moan and felt her easing into him. He groaned from her feel as she slipped in. He watched the way her eyes rolled back as her body moved up and down. He was mesmerized by the way her hands grabbed her breasts and squeezed them as she arched her back. He heard her moan in pleasure as she continued to push herself in and out of him. She tilted her head back panting as her hands left her breasts to steady herself. Both hands on his chest as her nails clung into his skin. He ignored the blood filling up her nails. All he saw was her tongue hanging out of her mouth and the panting that came. He could feel himself harder and harder as she pumped faster and faster. Forcing his eyes not to roll back, he dug his fingernails into her hips causing her to bite her bottom lip as she quickens her pace. His hips move against hers and as the skin smacked against one another, he quickly felt himself spit his seed inside her as her juice spills over him. Slowing her movements, she caught her breath as she leaned forward still connected.

"You made me bleed," she announced kissing his lips.

"I did warn you, didn't I," he said huskily as he breathed deeply.

"I suppose you did," she kissed him again rocking her hips again.

Startled that she wanted to continue, he parted his lips catching her tongue as it entered his mouth. Rolling them, she quickly felt the floor as they fell off the table. She let out a pressed groaned. Rocking his hips into her, he continued to devour her mouth. She moaned letting him take her. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as he continued humping her in fast strokes. Her fingers dug into his hair as she pulled it in a scream. Breathing hard as she continued to feel his hard cock pounding inside her. He grunts loudly as he felt himself building up the more he continues his rhythm. Feeling her walls pushing against his penis, he came screaming from the pressured release of his cum. She screamed as well pressing her body against him as her legs wrap tightly against his waist.

Huffing and panting out in quick breaths, they stayed connected for a few more minutes hearing their heartbeats. Giggling out in pleasure, she gave quick kisses to his face. She breathed out a relieved sigh as she laid back down grinning. He lay against her still breathing hard. He didn't know he needed the release so bad. He could feel her walls retracting and his penis twitching.

"Feeling better?" she lowered her voice into a sweet seduction.

Her fingers fell down his hair to his back. She could feel his heartbeat settling and she hummed out pleased.

_That bitch would never please him like this,_ she told herself smugly.

"I do," he breathed out pushing himself up.

Kissing her full lips once more, he slowly pulled away. Watching the way her smile was aimed at him and the flush on her porcelain face was caused from him, he gave her a smile. Pulling himself off and out of her, he stood offering her a hand. She took it laughing as he tugged her to him. He glanced around and shook his head. The entire room will have to be cleaned.

"I'm thirsty now," she spoke up looking at him, "… how about I drink my fill and…" she kissed his cheek before whispering, "… meet you for round three."

"You better be quick then," he whispered back pressing her to him.

"Of course," she giggled letting him feel the rumbling of her breasts.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello my wonderful reviewers! Some juicy Sasuino in here, if I don't say so myself hahaa. I feel terrible for Kiba, but I feel like loyalty is truly important.

I was going to put an ItachixIno moment like you wonderful reviewers hinted at, but I felt like it might throw off how Ino is portrayed. I don't want her to just sleep with every guy she sees. :)

Anyways, I think there will be about four chapters left. If you didn't know, Naruto is with Hinata(the Hyuga. Naruto- the husband of one).

But until next time,

love,

kiwi4me


	7. Chapter 7

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

She removed her fangs that were pushed deep into the throat of her victim. Growling from the lack of taste, she quickly wiped her lips. Scowling, she pulled the door open and called out to one of her servants.

"Where is my next?" she crossed her arms not pleased.

"Milady," the man bowed, "… I apologize, but there is none at the moment."

"What?!" she narrowed her eyes.

"Milady," the male explained, "… we are getting another right now."

"Why isn't there one here already?" she frowned, "… are you lacking?"

"No," the man shook his head, "… we've been trying to be more cautious since the mistake."

Ino sighed and frowned. She was still thirsty and she wanted something that would fulfill her. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she turned quickly.

"Fine, hurry it up," she shouted from behind as she strolled over to another room.

Heading into the door, she paused seeing not only her toy, but the pinkette as well. She blinked a little confused, but she shrugged it off and closed the door behind her.

"It seems something new occurred without me knowing," she spoke up crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

"It seems your husband wants something," Shikamaru drawled out leaning against the headboard as he sat on the bed.

"Oh?" Ino quirked and eyebrow.

"You've been drinking again," he spoke up.

"Hm, yes I have," she smirked aiming her eyes to emerald ones.

"I am not going through with it!" the pinkette yelled back fisting her hands.

"Hm," Ino didn't know what her husband was planning, yet it was certainly intriguing to have both their toys together.

Soon, the door opened to reveal the raven haired male. His arms wrapped around the blonde's waist as he pulled her in closer to him. He looked over to the two humans whose eyes were staring at them.

"My love," her arms uncrossed as she closed her eyes feeling his hands begins to roll up her stomach.

He hummed as his hands rolled up her breasts and back down to her hips.

"Don't fuck in front of us," the pinkette gritted out.

As if they have forgotten the two in the room, Sasuke and Ino removed themselves from one another. Ino smirked and laughed. She aimed her electric eyes to her husband's mysterious ones.

"What are you planning?" she questioned licking her lips.

"I know it's been awhile," her husband replied, "… I know you enjoy watching others fuck."

Ino heard the angry shocked voice of their toys, but she was too happy to care. Her lips held her large grin revealing her fangs. She laughed loudly wrapping her arms around him.

"That makes me so happy," she licked his ear, "… and so horny."

"I know," he smirked as she nibbled his ears.

"I am not going through with it," the other male in the room announced as he swung his legs over the bed.

"You will do as I say," the raven haired male narrowed his eyes.

"I do not belong to you," he barked before moving his eyes to the blonde, "… or her."

"Neither do I," the pinkette added standing.

"Well," Ino pulled away from Sasuke, "… how about this," she paused and smiled, "… if you two have sex in front of us, you two can finally leave."

"What?" the pinkette questioned suspicious.

"You agree, don't you?" the blonde looked over to her husband who nodded.

"You are serious about this?" Shikamaru asked for clarification as he noticed she was back to the first time he saw her: a scary type of gorgeous.

"Very," she grinned licking her bottom lip in anticipation, "… I would hate for you to leave, but," she laughed, "… if I keep you, I'd kill you."

"Hey," Shikamaru looked over to the pinkette who stared at him in disgust.

"No!" she screamed out angrily.

The pineapple head didn't want to do it as much as she did, but he wasn't going to die in a place he didn't belong in. He also hated the fact that he was stuck only seeing and wanting the blonde. He was almost positive that the needing will stop once he was away from her. It was like, she was a magnet and he was a piece of screw that kept getting stuck on her. He wanted out and he was willing to, if against his moral judgment, to do as they want and get the hell out of the place.

"Do you want to end up dead?" he questioned the pinkette.

"No, but!" she didn't finished as she gritted her teeth.

Sakura didn't know why she was in this stupid situation. First she was just walking home and then she was here in a stupid vampire infested area. The man continuously bit into her neck without any warning. It even went further to the point of him fingering her in the process. She didn't want to admit it, but when he actually pierced her, she felt so full. The feel of his penis in her made everything scream inside her in pleasure.

Looking at the blonde, she felt envious. Her emerald eyes looked into dark eyes. She wanted to return home, but was what they were proposing true? How could they trust them?

"How do we know you aren't lying?" she demanded.

"Well," Ino tapped her chin, "… we are pretty good on our words."

"That's it?!" Sakura screamed out.

"So much anger," Ino stated before she grinned, "… it will certainly be fascinating to watch," she licked her lips and hummed.

"You're disgusting!" the pinkette exclaimed huffing out in anger.

"Karin," Sasuke spoke up and the door opened to reveal a female with red hair.

"My lord," she bowed, "Milady, what can I do for you?"

"Be sure to bring these two home once I give you the knock," he stated.

"Yes My Lord," she bowed and nodded to the two humans before walking out of the door.

"She will be right outside the door," Sasuke announced, "… she will be ready to take you home once you finish."

Sakura wasn't convinced, but she was itching to get out of the place. Looking over to the male she was to make love to, he seemed to be bored of the situation.

"Fine," she agreed, "… I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Ino shouted in excitement as she pulled her husband to the corner of the room to give them space.

Shikamaru stared at the two vampires who were staring at them as if they were in a show. His eyes looked over to the pinkette who still looked a little appalled despite her agreement to the situation. He let out a sighed and leaned forward.

"You positive you want to continue?" he questioned, "… it would be easier if you enjoyed it."

She aimed a glare his way as she sat on the bed. Breathing in and out, she looked back at him and nodded. She moved up closer to him until she was tucked in between his legs. Staring into the man's dark brown eyes, she forced a smiled and moved her head closer. She paused not pressing her lips on his as he looked at her bored.

"You could act happier, you know?" she whispered harshly.

"Well," he narrowed his eyes, "… it isn't my fault."

"It isn't mine," she glared.

"Hm, what is taking so long?" the blonde came into their view.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" she jumped back angrily.

"Love?" Ino quirked an eyebrow at her husband who appeared behind the pinkette.

"Do it," he ordered as Sakura didn't get the chance to retort.

The digging of his fangs in her neck caused her eyes to widen. She looked over to the man with pineapple hair to see the blonde drinking him. His eyes were closed and she soon felt the overwhelming sensation of euphoria. Feeling the heat hit her everywhere before it aims straight in between her legs. She moaned and felt her eyes closed. Feeling him remove his fangs, she opened her heavy lids only to feel lips on hers. She blinked to see who it was, but the feel of fingers rubbing against her vagina was making her moan. She pushed him away and opened her eyes to see the pineapple haired male in front of her only. She quickly undressed and he did as well. As soon as they finished scraping their clothes, she forcefully pressed her lips against his and quickly climbed on top of him. His fingers didn't wait as he pushed into her wet pussy. The heat was causing her hips to rock into the digits and before she knew it, she broke apart of their lips and dug her fingers into his hair letting out a loud groan. He bit her neck up to her jawline before removing his fingers. In the heat, he positioned his penis at her opening and pushed in. She yelped pushing herself closer to him, but soon her hips took over the rhythm. Faster and faster she pushed into him. He was groaning and trying his best to keep up with her poundings. She felt her blood boiling as the heat in her spilled over his penis. He grunted as he released his cum huffing out in relief as he felt her evening out her breathing.

He caught the voice of the blonde woman and his eyes glanced over.

"My love," Ino moaned out as he pushed himself into her.

Wrapping her legs tighter around him, she dug her nails into his shoulder blades earning a groan. He continued pounding into her feeling her walls restricting against his erection. His hands on her hips grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard as his thumbs rubbed her hard nipples. Her scream of pleasure made him hump her faster. The buildup of release came with another pound and another scream.

"Mm," she breathed out with a smile as he stopped still keeping them connected.

She looked over to the humans to see them almost clothed.

"Leaving already?" Ino questioned disappointed as Sasuke stepped back and slipped out of her.

"You said after we have sex, we can leave," the female explained slipping on her shirt.

"Only once?" Ino looked surprised and frowned.

"You didn't say how many times," Shikamaru clarified as he was fully dressed along with the pinkette.

"Well," she grinned revealing her fangs, "… I may just have to go against my words," she laughed as she took a few steps forward only to feel Sasuke's hand on her arm.

She glanced at him and he knocked on the wall. The door soon opened to reveal Karin and her servant Kiba.

"My Lord," they both said, "… Milady," they bowed.

Ino didn't miss the unkempt hair as if the two had just done something naughty while they waited. Ino grinned.

"Take them home," Sasuke ordered and the two nodded.

Shikamaru and Sakura looked at one another before following. Once the door closed, Sasuke turned back to his wife.

"We shouldn't go back on our words," he stated.

"Hm," Ino laughed and leaned against him, "… when did you become so loyal to your words?"

"Since my revelation," he ran his fingers through her hair.

"And what would that revelation be?" she giggled biting the bottom of her lips as she felt him pull her against him.

"How lucky I am," he admitted pressing his lips on hers before wrestling with her long wet tongue.

She couldn't help the laughter that rumbled through her and against his mouth. Quickly pushing him against the wall, she removed her mouth on his and left heated wet trails down his chest. Before she went further down, her hands along with her lips ran back up. He growled hating the way she always teased him. Grabbing her hair in one hand and pricking his fingers hard into her ass, he hissed at her.

"I do not like to wait," he reminded her angrily.

She laughed at that and continued her trails all around his body. Her fingers were as bad as her lips. Those long slender digits rolled around his nipples not touching them as they left faint nail marks. Pulling her hair back so she was forced to face him, all he saw was the grin plastered on her face. Before he could bark out an order, she already caught his lips fighting for dominance. He switched their position as he slammed her against the wall earning him a moan. He took that moment to rub his throbbing penis against her opening. A hitch of her breath and her nails left scars down his back. His fangs were itching to bite her, but he forced himself to focus on her heat, her moans, and her wet pussy. Continuing his claim of her lips, he grabbed his hard cock and slammed into her. Ignoring her bite on his lip, he ignored the taste of his own blood. He felt invincible inside her. It was a surreal moment and he was sure those she played with felt it too, but she was his.

She belonged to him.

Harder he pounded reminding her of the length of his member and faster he went reminding her of his remarkable strength to keep the rhythm. His movements caused her to break apart their lips and let out a loud moan as she started to pant. He continued his motion feeling her ankle wrapped against his own. He groaned feeling his penis contracting around her inner walls. She was piercing into his scalp, but the pain only made him fasten his pace. This earned him a scream of pleasure as she pushed his head against the curve of her neck. Both were trying to catch their breath as their skin continues to smack against one another.

"Ah," he heard his wife sound, "… oh Sasuke…"

Then panting got in the way of her voice. He enjoyed the way she sounds when she spoke to him like that, spoke to him in an almost beg and an almost appreciation. He breathed her in and relished the thought that he was making her produce so much juice, so much pleasure, and a large amount of pheromone. He closed his eyes as he continued panting hearing his wife do the same and feeling her pressed against him. His hips continued to move into her and his penis continued to pound her consistently. He felt the throb of his member and the throb of her vagina. A hitch of breath with a few more push and he came and exploded a large amount of cum into her. Her juice spilled and seeped down her vagina from the excess of both their climax.

Breathing loudly, he felt her fingers leave his hair as they paused on his shoulder. He lifted his head and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Sasuke," she breathed out and he opened his eyes to see her electric ones.

She lifted her head and licked the blood caught on the skin of his lips. After cleaning him, she licked her lips and hummed.

"You taste delicious," she revealed her fangs.

He watched her as she kissed up his neck to an area. Pausing above the skin, she licked and kissed before grazing her teeth. He waited for his skin to be pierced as he closed his eyes and even out his breathing. He continued to feel her teeth moving up and down his neck before her tongue left wet trails. Soon, her movement stopped and he opened his dark eyes.

She knew better than to bite him. He was her husband; she was not allowed to pierce him there. But sometimes, she definitely had the urge too.

Still connected and pressed against one another, he wanted to continue.

"Ka nai*," Sasuke rocked his hips into her slowly as he pushed his chest off her slightly to see her face.

"You wish to continue," her eyes were dark with lust, "… I would love to," she bit her lips before a grin split, "… I'm thirsty," she licked her lips.

He paused and frowned at the sudden loss of interest in what he was doing. She laughed and kissed him before prying her off him. He didn't put up a fight knowing she would return since she didn't have a toy to run to anymore.

"Come watch," she offered, "… you know how I feel after a drink or two."

He smirked and watched his wife throw on the robe that was on the floor before sauntering out the door leaving it opened for him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ka nai **= my love.

That's what it is in Japanese, right? I wasn't sure… let me know if it is wrong so I can fix it! Thank you!

Also, thank you for reading :)

ps: Big thanks to **ShikaIno1 **and **Balenciaga **and **ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36** for all the reviews.

Love,

kiwi4me


	8. Chapter 8

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

"Ah!" she shouted loudly as he pounds into her.

She lost her voice after that and felt as if her world was spinning from such a rush of sensation. She felt herself coming and she clenched her eyes as if it would help to slow down her need to release. Grabbing the bed sheets and holding onto it for dear life, she felt her back arch as her breasts bounced up. Another scream erupted out of her throat as she came and spilled all over his penis. He continued his rhythm and soon came as well. Huffing to catch his breath, he looked down at her and grinned. He wiped the bead of sweat from his face before pulling out. Lying against her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"How was that?" he questioned.

"Amazing," she breathed out as her breath grazed across his skin.

"Good," he laughed and she blush feeling the rumbling of his chest.

"Naruto kun?" she questioned.

"Hm," he sounded closing his eyes.

"How…" she paused, "… how did you become so…" she thought about the right word to say, "… aggressive?"

"Aggressive?" he questioned back before pulling both of them up into a sitting position as he grabbed her shoulders, "… I didn't mean to be rough with you, I swear," he said frantically, "… I mean… it was just… an instinct… if I hurt you I'm sorry Hinata-chan… I really didn't mean to…" he paused feeling her lips on his.

Savoring the moment, he kissed back. Once she pulled away, he saw her shake her head.

"I… it was amazing," she repeated, "… it's just… we would always enjoy the moment, but now…" she blushed, "… everything was just so fast and yet… enjoyable."

She aimed her pale eyes at him and smiled, "… I really enjoyed it."

"Oh," he laughed, "… I'm glad," he sighed in relief, "… I thought you would be mad that the vampress showed that to me."

"What…" Hinata questioned angrily as her eyes narrowed dangerously low.

-o-o-

"It's been a long time since I've seen you doing this," she admitted as her blonde locks fell over his shoulders.

"I've been neglecting my duty," he stated as he continued to look at the paper works.

Ino smiled coyly as she continued to lean over her husband's back to peer over his shoulder. She pressed against him and her fingers trailed down the front of his chest before they clasped one another.

"Am I your distraction?" she whispered nuzzling her head against the side of his face.

He didn't say anything, but the way he put the papers down made the smile on her lips widen. She leaned closer pressing her breast against his back as her fingers inched further down his body.

"Should I leave then?" she whispered once again.

Flicking out her tongue, she licked the curve of his earlobe and grazed down his jawline and neck with her lips. She felt him lean closer to the desk giving her fingers the chance to touch his penis. The closer her fingers got, the further Sasuke was to the desk. This continued until his shoulder was pressed against the side of the desk and her fingers were grazing his member. She continued her grazing on his penis, until he grunted and growled out in anticipation. She giggled softly as one hand went underneath the fabric and the other continued the tease. Once she felt his skin, she could feel the forming of his erection. She grinned loving the effect she had on him. The teasing fingers followed suit and both hands were now wrapped around his cock. She lifted the large member out into the open where she could see it. She let out a pleased moan against his ear, before she began pumping. Up and down her palms went as she continued to suck his earlobe. A small bite and he groaned. She pumped faster and faster feeling his hips began to move. She felt herself becoming wet and she moaned in anticipation. Going faster than before, he groaned out as he tried to suppress his pleasure only to be panting soon after.

She felt his hands wrapped around his shaft over her hands. He helped her fasten her pace and she couldn't help the thought behind it. He was gritting his teeth as his chest now leaned against the desk. He was coming and Ino felt his hands around hers squeeze tighter. After a few more pumps, he came squirting against both their hands. He removed his hold on her hands and breathed loudly. She removed her own hands.

"My love," she whispered affectionately kissing the side of his cheek.

"Come," he said and she walked around.

Smiling affectionately at his half lidded eyes, she straddled him. He quickly pushed himself in her as she slid closer until their chests were against one another. She quickly moved her hips in and out. His breathing became quick again and she kissed him. Moaning into the kiss, she parted her lips as he dug into her mouth finding her tongue. He pulled his tongue out of her and panted against her ears. She, on the other hand, continued pushing in and out. She started to move her hips in circular motions which only made her moan as he bit her shoulder without his fangs. Feeling her breath hitch from the pleasure, she quickly pushed her chest into him grazing her nipples as she moved.

"Ah," she breathed out as she started to pant.

Closing her eyes, she felt the immense sensation of need for release come quicker than she expected. Wrapping her fingers into his hair, she went faster as he placed his hands against her thighs motioning her for speed. The slurping and smacking sound continued until she couldn't take anymore as her toes curled. Out came her juice as it fell onto his penis wrapping it with her warmth.

"Sasuke," she breathed out panting, "… I want more."

He didn't say anything, but his hips answered her. He pushed the papers away to the side as he caught her lips. He stood with them still connected and placed her round ass on the desk. She moaned into the kiss as she was already heated from a few seconds ago. His hands grabbed her breasts and knead them before rubbing her harden nipples. She groaned as her hips pushed against him. He answered her by pushing in and out. Removing his lips on hers to hear her moans and pants, he trailed down her chest to her nipples. Taking a nipple in between his teeth, he grinds it hard earning a yelp and a loud moan. Her hips continued to push against him as he groaned out in pleasure. Removing his teeth, he flicked it with his tongue before swallowing her large breast. One of his hands held the breast in place for his lips, while the other trailed down to her clitoris. He maneuvered his thumb over the sensitive skin and flicked it. She grasped his hair as it caused a hitch in her breath. He flicked it a few more times to feel the pull against his hair. As his hips continued the action, he rubbed his thumbs up, down, and in circular motions causing her to pant loudly.

"Sasuke," she managed to say. She felt so good and heated at the moment.

He continued his movement and she screamed out clenching her eyes.

"Sas… Sasuke," her voice in that tone made him shiver excitedly as he pushed deeper into her. Placing his head at the crook of her neck, both hands grabbed her thighs as he pound into her at a faster pace. She was screaming as she clung onto him. Her nails dug deep into his shoulder blades as she continued to press onto him. He didn't pause or slow down his movement as he took in the pressure of her skin digging into him.

"Ah!" she screamed out panting.

He soon came as well grunting and letting out a groan. Panting trying to catch his breath, he held her close inhaling her scent. She sighed happily as she tilted her head back laughing.

"If I didn't know any better," she spoke softly running her fingers through his hair, "… I would say you want to make me scream."

"I do," he smirked kissing his hot lips on her neck.

"Hm," she sounded pulling his head back so she could capture his lips.

The knock on the door interrupted their movement as lips hover close together. Frowning from the loss of touch, he pulled away only to feel her press her lips on his quickly before retreating.

He smirked.

"Yes?" he called out not to kindly.

"My Lord," the voice spoke, "… Lord Madara and Lord Itachi are in the meeting room. They say it is urgent and Milady is needed there."

"Understood," he looked at his wife to see her face held in confusion.

He didn't say anything from that look as she slipped out of him and stood tying her robe tightly around her. He fixed himself as he watched his wife finger comb through her hair.

"Let's go," he ordered walking toward the door.

"Are you ordering me?" she dared with a sly smile.

He glanced at her and blinked before he smirked. Opening the door, he held it open as his wife swayed her hips slowly. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she continued her walk out of the room.

Entering the meeting room, they noticed the two dark haired male already conversing.

"Lord Madara, Lord Itachi," Ino smiled with a bow, "… to what do we owe the honor?"

"Ah Ino," Madara smiled, "… it seems we caught you two just in time."

"Hm," Ino grinned knowing what he meant, "… unfortunately you did."

"You two are not fighting anymore," Itachi spoke up a little relieved.

"Yes," Ino nodded and she mentally felt the need to lick her lips.

"That is wonderful to hear," Madara laughed before he went serious; "… there is a serious problem ahead."

"What is it this time?" Sasuke wondered.

"The Hyuga princess wishes to meet the vampress who had taken her husband captive," Itachi smoothly said.

Ino blinked and blinked, then grinned.

"Hm," she sounded with a laugh, "… where are we to meet?"

"You will be accompanied by Sasuke, Itachi, and myself," Madara explained, "… she would be accompanied by her cousin, her father, and her husband."

"Oh," Ino looked a bit nervous, "… it isn't a good idea to bring her husband…" Ino frowned.

"We explained to her the situation, but she refused to leave him," Itachi added.

"Well," Ino shrugged before grinning once more, "… it isn't a problem for me."

-o-o-

Ino continued smiling ignoring the burning glared the Hyugas were giving her. All her eyes saw were blue ones on the face of her old toy. His eyes were darkening with lust. He tried really hard to ignore it by clenching his jaws and fisting his hands, but she bit back a laugh.

"What are you doing to him?!" the wife of his shouted.

"You see," Ino shifted her eyes to hers, "… all it takes is one bite."

"You bit him," her cousin stated lowly, "… we should immobilize you."

"You will do no such thing," Sasuke glared.

"If you're itching for a fight…" the cousin let the sentence hang as he bawled his fists.

"Now, now," Madara waved, "… no need for that," he looked at the older male, "… a mistake was made. That was all."

"My daughter is married to one of yours," Hiashi glared.

"He isn't one of us," Madara shook his head, "… he is just under the impression of lust."

"He is lusting for me," Ino explained after a brief pause, "… he won't feel that way if we are at a far distance."

"Make him stop lusting you," the female Hyuga ordered.

"I cannot," Ino shook her head with a sigh, "… all you can do is keep him away from our area."

She growled and Ino grinned.

"You can't tell me you don't like it," she wiggled her eyebrows, "… he is probably an animal in bed, am I correct?"

A blush sweep over the blonde male and his wife's face; both looked away from her. She laughed loudly.

"It is alright," Ino tuck her bangs behind her ear, "… enjoy it. There is no need to be angry."

"It still didn't remove the fact you bit him," the cousin explained, "… we excused the kidnapping of him, but we will not excuse this," he pointed out.

"Hiashi," Mandara tried, "… what has been done is not deadly."

"What my nephew said is true," the older Hyuga locked his gaze, "… there must be a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Ino questioned.

"Since you, a vampire, bit him," he explained, "… we, a Hyuga, should get one of yours."

"Hm," Ino sounded interested, "… and what are you planning to do with a vampire?"

"Stopping circulation is our strength," the cousin spoke up, "… vampires are their fangs, Hyuga's are their touch."

"You plan on immobilizing one of true blood," Itachi stated not liking the idea.

"You took one of ours," the cousin explained.

"He isn't a Hyuga," Itachi reminded looking over at the blue eyed man who was sweating bullets.

"You are right," Hiashi spoke up, "… neither is she."

Ino blinked out a smirk as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts as she leaned on one foot. They were after her and she couldn't help the sadistic side enveloping her mind. There will be war and there will be blood.

_Lots of blood_, she grinned.

"Naruto kun!" the female Hyuga's voice broke her out of her train of thought.

She glanced over to the blonde male who was reaching for her as he was being held back by his father-in-law and cousin.

"I just want… one more… just… one more!" Naruto shouted desperately reaching for his vampress.

Sasuke quickly stood in front of Ino who looked over his shoulder. Itachi along with Madara was in front of her husband.

"My love," she whispered as her hand landed on the back of his shoulder.

Pressing her body onto him, she kissed his back. He glanced back to catch her azure eyes, before facing ahead.

"This is your fault!" Hinata shouted pointing her finger at the blonde female.

"My vampress!" Naruto shouted still trying to reach for her.

"Oh dear," Ino laugh, "… I am in big trouble, aren't I?"

"How dare you laugh at the situation!" the cousin yelled, "… you won't be laughing anymore after we…"

"You will not hurt my queen!" Naruto shouted shocked as he swung at Neji.

Before he could finish his swing, he fell unconscious as Hiashi held him so he wouldn't fall.

"I forced him to sleep," he explained to his daughter who grabbed Naruto into her arm, "… you know what must be done," he stared heatedly at Madara.

"There is no other way around this Hiashi?" Madara tried. He knew war was something he couldn't afford when rebuilding their clan.

"No," Hiashi stated looking straight passed Sasuke to Ino.

Ino could feel her husband's muscle tense on his shoulder and she knew why. Removing her closeness from him, she stepped around to the side and attempted to walk forward. His hand caught her arm and she looked at him. She could read his unusually dark eyes telling her to not go along with this, but she had too. Yeah she wanted war and blood, but she also knew the timing was so wrong.

She slowly berated herself. If she was able to be impregnated, there wouldn't be a problem for war. They would have an army by now from the way Sasuke and her fuck all the time. She laughed inwardly at that. She reached up and touched his face. Smiling, she nodded and turned away only to feel his hand tighten around her arm.

"Ka nai," he said softly.

"It is alright," she smiled, "… it is my fault, isn't it?"

"No," he shook his head with a frown, "… it's those pathetic servants."

"Hm," she sounded thoughtful, "… maybe," she grinned.

"Immobilizing her would mean what exactly?" Madara took on a serious tone.

"She would die," Hiashi spoke in the same seriousness.

"He would've died if she didn't take him as her toy," Madara explained, "… he is still quite able to perform. It would be unfair if you leave one of ours dead."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes as Madara kept his dark gaze. Itachi on the other hand was currently looking to his side at his brother and the blonde beauty. They looked as if the world was ending and this was the last time they would see one another. He was envious, but his brother means everything to him. His eyes continued to observe the married couple feeling pity and dread.

"Hyuga's are also known to paralyze," Itachi offered, "… why don't you just paralyze instead of immobilizing."

"That would mean it would only be temporary," Neji chimed, "… we do not want her to forget her place."

"She knows her place," Sasuke barked with a growl.

"You know," Ino stared at her husband and leaned against him, "… you are so sexy when you're angry," she whispered.

"I won't let you go," he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her possessively.

Madara hated the fact that his 'daughter' was going to die. He also hated the fact that she couldn't bear any children, such a shame to find out when it was too late. He sighed. There was still one option left to take if they didn't want her to die.

"Hiashi," he spoke up, "… there is one other option we can take without killing anyone."

"What makes you think I would agree?" the older Hyuga questioned.

"You do not like death," Madara explained, "… I do not like to see one of mine killed."

"Go on," Hiashi looked mildly interested.

"Exile," he said softly glancing at the blonde, "… she will be removed from the clan."

"No," Sasuke gritted out with his fists clenched, "… I will not allow it."

"Exile is the best choice we have," Madara decided.

"Fine," Hiashi agreed.

"Uncle," Neji looked confused, "… how is that better!"

"Nephew," Hiashi looked over at the blonde female who had hid her face, "… when a vampire is exile, all their power of immortality and speed will be lost. Their memories of being a vampire will cease to exist."

"She will be human?" Hinata questioned after a brief pause.

"Yes," Hiashi nodded, "… she will live out her life and die as a mortal."

"What if he claims her again?" Neji questioned suspicious.

"She won't be," Itachi spoke up, "… once she is exiled, she cannot be claimed anymore."

"Deal with this then," Hiashi spoke up looking to Madara, "… we will take our leave."

With that, Neji slung Naruto over his shoulder as the father and daughter followed. Once they were out of sight, Madara sighed and looked over to the blonde. Sasuke clung to her, pressing her closer into his chest. Her arms, however, did not wrap around him.

"Don't!" Sasuke shouted hearing footsteps near him.

"You know what we must do," Madara said softly.

"You will not take her from me!" he held tighter.

"Sasuke," Itachi said strictly, "… if you do not let us do what we have to, she will die."

Sasuke glared at his older brother before softening them as he looked down at the head full of blonde. He couldn't let his wife go on living as a mortal and never getting to please her again. He couldn't let his wife die while he would continue living. He couldn't have his wife be human and crave her blood only to kill her in his pleasure. He couldn't have his wife not **be** _his_ wife.

"Sasuke," she whispered once she was able to pull her head away from his chest.

"I told you I won't let you go," Sasuke stated a bit prideful and determined.

"Sasuke," she breathed out in awe and her smile widened.

"Ino," Itachi looked sad, "… you know what we have to do."

"Hai," she sighed trying to push away from her husband, "… Sasuke," she frowned, "… let me go."

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Hm," she sounded with a smile as she managed to pull her arm above his chest to wrap around his neck.

Pulling his head closer to hers, she kissed him. He openly took those plump full lips and enjoyed her body pressed even deeper into him. He felt her bit the bottom of his lips hard piercing the thin skin. He growled at that and made sure he dominated her tongue. Sucking the long wet tongue of hers, he felt the hum of her moan against his lips. She pulled back and grinned when he tried to catch her lips again. His eyes looked at her lips wanting to feel it once more, but her giggle rumbled against his chest caused his mind to grow lustfully dark. He hover his eyes to look at her electric ones.

"Sasuke," she licked the broken tear on his lips, tasting his thick blood. She kissed his cheek before kissing down to the curve of his neck. Licking a spot on his neck, she paused over it.

"Since I won't remember you," she said softly against his ear, "… may I?"

Sasuke tighten his hold on her as he felt the dread and emptiness that was soon to come. He nodded releasing her a little before feeling the piercing on his skin. He clenched his teeth before letting out his breath. He slowly felt the heat from the piercing flowing into his blood. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, feel her silky blonde hair, and touch her soft skin. This was what he would be missing, wasn't it?

"Thank you," she said after pulling her fangs out of his neck. Licking up the excess, she kissed him once more before pulling away from him.

"I'm ready," she smiled knowing that the craving for blood would soon be gone, along with her memories and her husband.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh dear, how sad. Well, the next two chapters would be the ending. I will be writing the ending, which I wanted to end with, and then the alternate ending which is more... I guess happier? Anyways, Thank you so much for reviewing and reading!

Until the next update...

love,

kiwi4me


	9. Chapter 9-Reclaim Me

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

She licked her lips noticing the dryness. Frowning, she continued jogging down the street in the crisp morning air. Her music player was pumping songs through her earphone currently in her ears. She continued her jog feeling the sweat pouring down her face and dampening the crevice of her breasts. In nothing but a sports bra and short spandex, she felt the coolness touch her skin. Smiling at that, she jogged a little faster as the heat was rising to her cheeks. Her long blonde hair swayed and jumped from her movements.

Turning the corner, she quickly sidestepped an elderly woman before picking up speed. Taking off once again, she ended up where her apartment was. Walking back and forth, she headed up the steps and opened her door. Closing the door behind her, she striped off her little clothing and stepped into the shower. She let her head soak up the water as it trail down her long locks.

There was a shuffling noise and she blinked. Shutting off the water, she paused and waited for that sound again. Normally, living alone, she would just walk out naked. At the moment however, she wished she left a towel for emergencies like this. With the bathroom door open from her causal routine, she poked her head out to see if there was anyone. Lifting her foot and placing it softly on the ground, she quickly took off into her room. She glanced around her in her rush to not see anything out of the ordinary, but who knows now a day. She quickly slammed the bedroom door closed once she entered. Heading to the closet to quickly pull some clothes over, she missed the person in the room.

"Ino," his voice was deep and she froze.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned slowly to the intruder.

Who she saw was a beautiful picture. He was tall, dark, and handsome. His skin was pale and his dark eyes seemed to pull her in.

"Who are you?" she questioned automatically wrapping an arm to cover her breasts and the other to cover her vagina.

_You are my wife,_ he wanted to say, but he couldn't.

He still lusts over her body and he still wanted to taste her. He wanted to feel him in her and hear her scream his name as he fucks her over and over. His eyes glazed over as he looked at her curvy body and large breasts. His tongue involuntarily licked his lips wanting to taste her skin.

He took a step closer.

She was not about to get raped. That sentence continued like a mantra in her mind.

"I've been watching you," he stated.

Her eye twitched. What the hell is he talking about? Her arms immediately crossed under her breasts, ignoring her naked form. Narrowing her eyes, she scowled at him.

"If you don't want me to hurt your pretty face, I suggest you leave," she dripped venom into her words.

He couldn't help the itch to grab her and make that voice of her love him again. He took a step closer and he could tell he was pushing the boundaries the way her eyes electrified those blues. He paused for a brief moment, but he had waited far too long. He had waited too long for her to return to him. She's at the age, the age of ripeness and he just wanted to devour her all over. _Again._

"No," he replied staring at her.

He could see the scowl on her lips thinned and her narrowed eyes let up. He could've sworn he saw the challenge flashed through those blues of hers, but he wasn't sure. He was never sure with her.

_That's why you want her,_ his thoughts blared.

_No, _he shook his head, _I need her._

"What do you want?" she stood up placing a hand on her hip.

He felt like his lips were extremely dry. His eyes roamed her body savoring the nakedness as he licked his lips. Running his tongue across the bottom of his lips, he watched the droplets run down her curves. His dark ebony eyes looked up to blue fiery ones.

"You can stare all you want," she smirked indignantly, "… I know how sexy I am," her smirk then fell into a straight line as she spoke in seriousness, "… it doesn't mean you'd be able to touch me."

_I will soon enough,_ he thought taking another step closer.

"Are you not scared," he said quietly watching her carefully.

"Of you?" she questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow, "… should I be?"

There, he heard the dare. He couldn't help the quirk of his lips as he took another step closer. He could smell the clean scent off her. He could feel his blood boiling as it starts to hit his groin. He watched the way the water dripped down her hair, the way it slid down the side of her face curving over her full lips.

"Possibly," he replied in a husky voice as lust starts to overcome his mind.

"Hm," she sounded as she watched him take another step closer.

He looked to be around his twenties. She's seen and been around plenty of handsome men, so she wasn't at all surprised at his lustful gaze. What did surprise her was the paleness of his skin, the darkness of his eyes, and the deepness of his voice. She didn't care really; she already knew how attractive she was.

"What is your name?" she questioned for the hell of it, "… you obviously know mine."

"Sasuke," she could feel his breath against her face and it cooled her.

"Sasuke," she rolled his name out and it took everything in him to not crash his lips on hers and take her right then and there.

"I want to make a proposition," he explained reaching his hand to touch her arm.

Sliding down, he felt the little bits of water washing over his fingers. He closed his eyes enjoying the sensational feeling. Inhaling her sweet spicy pheromone, he opened his eyes to look deep into hers.

"You want to fuck me?" she questioned with a quirk of her lips, "… I shall pass."

"Hm," he sounded taking another step to feel her lovely breasts pushed up against his, "… I do."

"Ah," he felt the tickling of her voice and he pushed himself closer until her back was pressed against her closet door, "… is that so?"

His hand rolled down her arm before it crossed to land on her stomach. He eyed her and kept his eyes on her azure ones as his fingers rolled up.

"Are you trying to get me in the mood?" she whispered seductively licking the side of his cheek.

He didn't say anything, but his hand wrapped itself around a breast as his thumb rolled against the forming point. She let out a soft hum as he pushed his hips closer to her. He saw her eyes closed softly as her lips part slightly. He smirked as he leaned close to her ear.

"Do you want me to continue?" he questioned nibbling the bottom of her earlobe.

He placed his other hand at the side of her hip. Running it up and down, he began his nibbles down the curve of her neck. The hand at her hip rolled to the back as it landed on her ass. Giving a squeeze, he pulled away to see her lips pulled into a smile.

"Well," she breathed out opening her eyes, "… that was fun."

He smirked as he leaned in reaching for her lips, but the shove brought the reach further.

"You should leave," she laughed pushing him away.

"No," he breathed pressing her back in place.

"I said," she started, but he caught her lips.

He wanted, he waited, and now he has it. Those damn lips of hers were his. He could hear her protest against his lips, but he just pressed even further into her. He had pinned her against her own closet door as he ravage her body with his hands. He tried to take it slow. He tried to ease her into his touch, but damn her. He couldn't hold himself anymore.

"Get the fuck off me!" she screamed once he left her lips only to catch her opened mouth. His tongue darted into her mouth as it touched every crevice. He could feel her fingers pulling at his hair. He left her mouth and hissed at her with a glare.

Of course she would pull his hair. She always liked to emit pain.

"Get off me," she glared, "… now!" she screeched.

"No," he glared back pulling her hand away from his hair and pinning both arms against the door.

"Are you denying me?" it was a question, but the fire glaring brightly in her eyes told him he shouldn't tempt her, but he couldn't help himself.

She was his wife, _will_ be his wife.

"I want you," he stated, "… to be my wife."

There was a paused and he could see the confused startled on her face. His uncle had told him it would be much easier for him to claim her if she was younger. He had explained how the blonde female could understand things more like before. Sasuke couldn't wait. Being a vampire would prolong your growth and he wasn't a patient man. He was older than her now, but it was alright in his mind. He would still have her.

"You must be crazy," she laughed, "… you really think I would marry you?"

"You will be queen," he added as she stopped her laughter, "… you may have whatever you desire."

"Really?" the blonde female looked unconvinced, "… so you're a king?"

"I'm king of my area," he stated letting his grip loosen, "… be my queen."

"Do you think I'm that vain?" she questioned but the way her lips smiled at him told him her answer.

She hummed and moved her hips against him. That was a confirmation. She was going to be his.

He quickly captured her lips and they kissed until it was swollen. Tongues slid and tugged and sucked and licked. Breaths were intermingling and heart beats were racing. Somehow, over their touching and pushing, they landed on the bed. He didn't bother to see anything else, but her lips. Continue ravaging her lips, he ran his fingers all the way down her body before grabbing and pulling up the back of her thigh. Pressing his member against her vagina, he rubbed hearing her moan. He could feel his erection and he knew he should slow down, but he waited far too long. He waited far too long to be inside her, to have her underneath him, to have her screaming his name.

He quickly pulled his pant down as he continued to kiss her with everything he had. He positioned himself once again and pushed the head of his penis into her opening. She bit the bottom of his lip as she turned away letting out a heavy breath. He pushed in deeper hearing her breath hitch as she let out a stressed moan. He pushed further in as he pressed his lips against hers to press her sound. Moving his hips, he waited until she moved with him before he moved from her lips. She was moaning and it made him move faster and faster.

Smacking of skin continued to resonate in their surrounding as heavy breathing was mixed in.

"Sasuke…" she breathed out before she started to pant.

He groaned as his movement picked up. He could feel her walls restricting and he could feel his own penis wanting release. He lifted himself up onto his elbow wanting to watch the beauty beneath him. As they reached their climax, he heard her let out his name in a breathless voice.

"Sasuke…" she sighed after he slowed his push, "… that was exciting."

"We could always continue," he said huskily as he left a kiss on her lips.

"Hm," she sounded with a smile as she felt him push in and out, "… are you sure you're not just here to fuck me?"

He stopped his movement and kissed her once again. Pulling back, he just stared at her for the moment before he leaned his head at the curve of her neck. He licked up till he reached her ear before moving his tongue back down to her shoulder.

"This will hurt," he reminded her.

"What will?" she questioned placing her hands on his head.

"I'll have to bite you," he explained loving the way her fingers ran through his scalp.

"Like a vampire?" she laughed and he felt the rumbling of her chest.

"Yes," he nodded and he didn't wait for an answer from her as he slowly bit into her skin.

He felt her nails dug into his skin as her breath hitch. He bit deeper breaching her skin. Her blood, that delicious taste of it was filling up his mouth and he greedily drank it. Sucking up what he could, he savored the moment as he closed his eyes feeling her fingers lax as she let out a low moan.

He was happy. She was his again. She was his wife and all his. He remembered the way she would initiate the sex. He remembered the way she would ooze that sex appeal she knew she had. He remembered everything about her.

Parting his lips and pulling out his fangs, he looked at her sleeping form. He chuckled as he moved her hair out of her face.

"You're mine," he whispered and left a kiss on her lips.

He pulled himself off her and pulled up his pant. He then wrapped her in her bed sheet as she lifted her up bridal style. He pulled her into him and left her place.

_We're going home,_ he smiled once more glancing at the beautiful blonde before running toward his place where his wife would wake in the bed they will share.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, isn't this a surprise? I seem to be enjoying this story so much that I would continue it. I know many of you -_fans_- weren't happy with the sad endings, so here is a new ending (hope you all didn't mind the same beginnings)! I have deleted the other two so the story flowed. Anyways, continue reading and enjoy! Updates may be a bit slow due to school, but I will try my best.

Love,

kiwi4me


	10. Chapter 10-Bite Me

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

She stirred awake as she felt the sleep leave her. Blinking in the florescent light, she turned toward the open breeze of the window. Her half lidded eyes saw the man who had stolen her away to a kingdom she didn't know existed. She actually had to laugh inwardly not really thinking he was serious about being a vampire or a king. Seeing his eyes watching her, she couldn't help the sly smile forming on her lips.

"Do you like what you see?" she questioned with a soft giggle.

"Yes," he nodded leaning against the wall.

He watched the way the shine in her eyes flashed as she slowly turned letting the sheet draping over her slide down her body. Lying with her chest pressed against the sheet below her, she curved her back as she continued to aim that beautiful smile at him. He couldn't fight the curve of his lips quirking up into a rare smile.

No, it wasn't rare, not when she was around him.

He pushed himself off the wall and headed over to her. He could tell by the quirk of her eyebrow that she knew what he wanted to do to her. Pulling the sheet all the way off her and throwing it off to the side, he got on top of her as she laughed. She tilted her head back laughing as he kissed up her shoulder to her jawline.

"Sasuke," she laughed trying to avoid his lips on her skin, "… I just woke up."

"Exactly," he mumbled against her ear before taking it in his mouth where he nibbled.

"Mm…" she sounded with a smile, "… you sure are a horny man," she moaned out as he rubbed himself against her ass.

He chuckled down her skin as his fingers rolled down her back before landing on her ass. He squeezed it before he smacked it hard.

"Ouch," she looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk, "… am I being bad?" she giggled.

"Yes," he kissed the red mark, "… you've made me wait too long."

She laughed again, but inhaled sharply when she felt a finger pushed inside her butthole. She cringed a little, but couldn't help the constricting rumble inside of her. His hands were like magic as they left dazzling trails all over her back before fingers tickled her sensitive area. Her hip pushed up into his fingers as she felt his erection against her slits. She bit the bottom of her lips enjoying the feeling he was giving her. Before she could really enjoy their soon to be heightened pleasure, a knock was heard on the door.

"What?!" he barked out angrily for being stopped.

"It's me brother," the deep voice sounded through the door.

Sasuke looked at the blonde who lifted an eyebrow at him. He growled as he got up pulling up his pant as he went. She pulled the sheet over her body as she stood. Wrapping it around her form, she watched the handsome man open the door.

"Brother," Sasuke did not sound happy.

"Sasuke," the older male glanced at the room as he smelt the arousal.

"Why have you interrupted me," he glared.

"Is that how you treat your brother?" came the voice of the blonde who had wrapped and arm around his, "… so handsome."

"Ino," he smiled, "… my name is Itachi."

"Itachi," she drawled out slowly with a smile, "… it's very nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," he smiled back, but the furious glare aimed his way told him he was pushing it.

"Answer me brother," Sasuke gritted his teeth as he stepped forward blocking the blonde from his older brother's view.

"I've come to make sure you are not confused," Itachi spoke calmly.

"I'm not," Sasuke replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"She _is_ her," his eyes glanced at the female behind Sasuke, "… are you sure what happened before will not happen again?"

"Things will be different this time," he explained, "… it will not happen again."

"Be sure of it," Itachi stated before offering a smile at the blonde, "… welcome home."

"I thank you," Ino gave a curt nod and watched the older male go.

As the door closed, she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Are you angry with me?" she questioned lightly as her fingers ran up his chest feeling the curves of his muscles.

He didn't reply, but she had already known his answer. She hummed as she pressed her lips to his back. Lightly kissing up his spine over his shoulder blade, she moved her fingers to touch his nipples.

"I suppose handsomeness runs in your family," she breathed out softly.

She flattened her palms as she glided around his chest down to his abs once more. Her tongue tasted his back as it left wet trails where it went. The tension in his muscles gave way to how he felt and she giggled pressing her breasts into his back.

"You taste so good," she sounded against his ears as she licked the curve before moving down his neck.

Ino didn't know why she had the urge to taste more of the man before her. Correction: her husband. She inhaled his scent and a craving for him ensued inside of her. His skin was burning her, but she didn't care. She wanted him against her, she wanted him inside her, and she wanted everything of him. She felt heavy lidded as she felt the need for his blood.

_Blood?_ She paused to question.

_You want his blood,_ her inner thought spoke up, _take him._

She couldn't deny it. She did want him. She craved him. As her hands ran faster down his front below the abdomen where his lovely penis was, she heard him let out a soft moan. She bit the bottom of her lips as she tickled his length and fumbled with his balls. Reaching forward, she moved her thumb over his head where his sticky liquid started seeping out.

"Don't tease me," he ordered, but he didn't remove her hands or make any other attempt to quicken the pace.

It was getting very difficult for her to hold back wanting to taste his red hot blood. She ignored the longing as she lightly nibbled his shoulder down his spine before moving upwards again. She could feel his ass flex against her body reminding her of her own pussy. She could feel herself getting wet. Letting out a moan, she wrapped a hand around his shaft. Pumping him, she could hear him pressed a growl. Continuing her nibbles, she moved her other hand toward his sacks where she kneaded them. A hitch of his breath made her go slightly mad and she wanted to fuck him right then and there.

_You are not a horny bitch!_ She reprimanded herself as she tried to focus on pleasing him.

She moved the hand that was playing with his balls back toward his shaft. Both hands were pumping his long hard cock. Up, down, up, down. She soon felt his hips joining in the movement and it stirred up the aching in between her legs.

_Focus,_ she told herself as she pumped faster.

She could hear him panting and sweat was forming around his body as it left some against her. She was so far aroused that she closed her eyes and licked his shoulder to his neck. She could feel his penis throbbing against her touch and knew that he was going to spit his seed. A part of her want him to spit inside of her, the other part wants to continue pumping him until he couldn't stand anymore.

Her lips found a spot against his neck and she continued licking it. Motioning a thumb to rub the tip as she continued her movement caused him to moan and pant harder.

He could feel the buildup of tension and knew he was going to come. Clenching his teeth, he pushed his hips against her hands feeling his member spill all over them. Inhaling, he then realized she was grazing his neck with her fangs. Before he could stop her, he felt his skin splitting as his blood oozed out. He flinched a bit from the hard bite, but he let her have him.

He was so good. She continued drinking him as she moaned. Rubbing herself against him, she couldn't think of anything else but euphoria. He was definitely the best thing she had ever tasted and she wanted more. She wanted all of it, _all_ of **him**.

"Ino," she heard him say, but her name didn't register that it was her.

She continued sucking and dug her teeth further into his skin. She heard him hiss, but it was lost with a few seconds afterwards as she continued enjoying the sweet aroma and deliciousness of his blood.

"Stop," he ordered through clenched teeth, but it was lost to her. She was lost in him.

She was moaning as she continued draining the dark haired male. She couldn't help herself. She didn't even know she was crawling up his body as her legs wrapped around his hips giving her a height above the mark she made. She was enjoying it so much that she didn't even realize she was now facing him.

He had enough. Letting out an angry sound, he quickly hoisted the blonde higher. Once the removal of her fangs was done, he forcefully turned her over so she was now straddling him at the front. The look in her heavy deep eyes told him everything. She wanted him.

"Sasuke," she breathed out heavily, "… fuck me."

And he did.

He went for her lips where he sucked and nibbled until she opened them. Ravaging her mouth, his hand grabbed his reforming erection. He pushed the head into her vagina as her hands wrapped around his shoulders.

"Do it," she demanded, "… fuck me now."

He didn't wait for her to catch her breath as he pushed all the way in causing her to scream in pleasure. Pushing in and out, he grabbed her breast and rubbed her rock hard nipple. Feeling her rocking against him made his mind whirled with so much passion that he couldn't help quickening his pace.

"Ah Sasuke…" she breathed out as she squeezed her breasts into him, "… ah…"

Her panting was making him go crazy as he begin to grab her hips with force. Her back was probably going to have scratches, but she didn't care. This was well worth the pain. He was giving her so much desire that she didn't know possible. The feeling that she was going to explode at any moment was quickly reaching its boiling point.

"Sa… Sasuke," she panted gripping his hair, "… I'm gonna…"

She couldn't finish as her breathing quickened and all she could do was fight for air. She felt his nails dug into her hips and the sensation of the pain was pushing her off the edge. His movement was quicker and she couldn't prolong her needed release. Squeezing him for dear life, she seeped over his warm penis. She felt him continuing his pounding which caused her to pierce her nails into his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel her mind going and she couldn't fight the loud gasp and moans that followed. His penis was godly to her as she felt his every length pumping inside of her. This was heaven, she was sure of it.

He came inside of her letting his every seed touch her walls. He didn't want it to be over. She was his and he was going to make her forever his. He could feel the twitching of his cock, but he continued his movement not missing a rhythm. He felt her nails ripping through his skin, but the pain was only making him want her more. He couldn't help wanting to hear her moaning his name, screaming in pleasure, and her wanting him.

"Fuck!" she screamed out breathless, "… Sasuke…"

She was losing her breath as her mind went numb from the wondrous feeling of pleasure. Her mouth was low as he continued to fuck her senseless. She could feel her wall tightening as another overwhelming orgasm was ready to occur. She turned her head to the side as she clenched her teeth. As it came, she let out a whimper and a hitch of breath. This feeling was making her lose it. She soon felt him come inside her once more and she thought she was going to be stuck like that. She didn't mind it at all though.

"Sasuke," she breathed out once her mind whirled back down.

"Hm," he sounded against her neck as he felt her chest inhale and exhale.

"Am I a vampire?" she questioned running her fingers through his mane as he pressed her against the wall with her legs still wrapped snugly around his hip.

He nodded and pushed closer into her not wanting to think that she would deny his proposal.

"That's why I wanted your blood," she licked her lips subconsciously.

"You weren't supposed to have mine," he pulled his head back to look into her electric ones.

"But you had mine," she reminded him with a smirk.

"That's because I can," he stated, "… you're my wife," he ran his hand down the side of her face, "… you are to please me."

"Hm," she deadpanned, "… so I'm your fuck buddy."

"No," he placed his forehead against hers and inhaled her forbidden scent, "… you are my wife."

"I don't get it," she sighed trying to push him off.

"You may have whatever you want," he gently kissed her swollen lips, "… but there are rules you must follow."

"Rules?" she looked incredulous, "… I'm not going to stay in my room until you wanna do the naughty."

He chuckled and shook his head, "… you always manage to make me this way," he said softly kissing her again.

"What do you mean by that anyways?" she questioned pulling his face to face her, "… you're brother mentioned something like that too."

"You," he let out a sad smile, "… was mine once," he looked away, "… I lost you, but," he sent his dark gaze at her, "… I'll never let you go again."

She couldn't help the rawness of his words hitting her every nerves. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back and she knew he wanted more from the rocking of his hips, but she needed answers.

"Sasuke," she paused waiting for his alertness, "… we were husband and wife before?" he nodded, "… so I was rebirth," he nodded again, "… you've waited for me all these years…"

"Yes," he confessed.

"Did I die?" she questioned.

"Yes," he paused, "… as a mortal."

"Not a vampire?" she was confused, "… wait, what?"

He pulled away from her as her legs touched the ground. He removed himself and walked over to the bed and sat down facing the window. She made her way toward him and sat beside him. Grabbing his hand, she interlocked their fingers together and waited.

"You were brought to me by my uncle at a young age," he started not glancing at her, "… he brought you for me. We weren't the happiest, but," he looked away from the window to their hands, "… we were at the same time," he looked into her eyes, "… you were exiled and there was nothing I could do."

She touched his face and knew thinking about it for him hurts. It brought back the past that he couldn't bury.

"What did I do?" she questioned softly watching the way his jaws tighten.

"You played a lot," she could hear the slight anger, "… the servants gave you the wrong person and everything happened after that."

"Sasuke," she smiled as she straddled one of his knees, "… I'm different now," she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, "… I will never do something like that again," she kissed his cheek feeling his arm wrap around her, "… I love you too much to let you go again," she whispered leaving a lasting kiss on his lips.

She really believed it.

There was something about him that told her to love him.

To love him she will do.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello again! I'm sorry for the delayed update due to classes. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Thanks again to all of you who are still reading and taking the time to review. I appreciate you all so much!

Until the next time.

love,

kiwi4me

**Thanks to:**

**ShikaIno1, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, Guest, chibisamasempai20, **for the wonderful continued reviews~! and thanks to **Kuroki Akatsuki** for reviewing as well.


	11. Chapter 11-Please Me

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

He watched her breathing even as her chest lifted slightly before she exhaled. He knew he was staring, but he didn't care. He drank everything about her with his eyes as he looked her over. The curve of her waist from her hips to her shoulders, the roundness of her firm breasts and ass, the thinness of her wrists and ankles, the plumpness of her lips to the height of her cheeks. He remembered everything. He remembered her.

Letting his hand travel down the softness of her skin, he rubbed her stomach as he turned over to his side. As she lied flat on her back with her mouth slightly open, he ran his hand up to cup a breast. As he squeezed the mound gently, he noticed her starting to stir before she went back to even breathing. He gently tickled her skin as he moved higher to the curve of her neck before landing over her lips. He pause his fingers there as he ran his thumb over the subtle lips. He pressed his lips against hers before removing them. He could feel her breath hitting his face. Opening his eyes, he caught the fluttering of her lids to reveal oceanic ones.

"Sasuke?" she questioned groggily as she lifted a hand to rub the sleep away.

"You're beautiful," he complimented as his hand caressed the side of her face.

She hummed leaning into his touch as she closed her eyes once more. It was weird to her, almost surreal. She was married to the man before, but had died a mortal. He waited for her to reborn and a couple days ago made incredible love to her claiming her as his wife. It was still confusing though. She wasn't sure how alike she was from before and now, but judging from the way he continues to gaze at her with love, she must be the same. She continues to want him. The yearning to taste his blood once more was making her itch and she let her frustration show as she opened her eyes.

"Sasuke," she questioned softly.

Placing her hand against his hand on her face, she eyed him with her big eyes. He sighed and leaned forward to rest his head against the curve of her sweet neck. He inhaled before he nodded. Smiling, she licked the area where she had pierced before positioning her fangs. She took her time pushing into the wounded skin as his breath paused momentarily. Once she heard him inhale, she continued until she pierced his skin leaving trickles of blood to escape. As she sunk her fangs closer into his veins, she could already taste the spicy metallic liquid. Its thickness was just like him. She closed her eyes as she felt the immense pleasure stimulating her senses. She could hear him groan into her ears and she felt the shiver running up her spine as she inhaled his scent. She wrapped a leg around his as she managed to push him onto his back without removing her fangs. Straddling him, she continued to drink him up.

It just felt so fuckin' good.

"That's enough," he sounded breathless and it took every ounce of her to stop.

She hesitantly pulled out of him, licked his wound, and left a kiss before moving her head to face him. Looking up shyly, she licked her lips before smiling.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "… you just taste so good," she smiled coyly letting her soft words float into the air.

He felt out of breath. He hasn't had anyone drank his blood but once and that was a long time ago.

_Before she left you,_ his inner thought resounded.

He moved his gazed eyes to see her shy, yet confident, face. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to survive and give her satisfaction. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as the throbbing against his neck continued to pulse. He soon felt her hips rocking against his and he tightened his jaws. Her pussy was wet and he could feel the slickness against his hard penis.

"Are you angry?" she questioned as she leaned forward pressing her breasts against his chest.

He didn't say anything, but he opened his eyes to recognize how close she was to him. He wrapped his arms around her pushing her further into him. He could feel the rumble against his skin as she let out a soft laugh. Golden hair fanned out as she leaned her head down tickling underneath his chin and ear. He heard her let out a pleased sound as she nuzzled closer into him.

"You never answered me," he reminded her stroking her back soothingly.

"Hm?" she sounded with eyes closed enjoying the way he made her feel.

"Would you be my wife," he repeated leaving feather-like touches.

"I would have thought you'd figure it out already," she pushed herself up so she could face him.

She pressed her lips against his as if to tell him the answer. When she pulled back, he had gone ahead and captured her lips once more. She could feel his tongue touching every place inside her mouth before her tongue got involved. Wrestling one another's tongue, she was lost in the moment. Letting out a pleased sound into his mouth as she felt his hand took a handful of her firm ass. His hands were like heaven molding her and making her feel so much better than she already felt. She was starting to love the feel against her lover feeling the way he was starting to harden. He grabbed her hair into his hands and gave a tug in which she responded with a grind of her hips. She could hear the groan within him as it sound against her mouth.

She loved that sound.

She moved one hand down his side as the other hand landed on his shoulder. She lightly touched his erection to feel it twitch. Grinning as she pulled back, she licked his lips as her fingers wrapped around his cock. He rolled his eyes back at the feel of her touch as she lightly rocked her hips against the head while her palms rubbed the shaft. He could feel her slickness making him pre ejaculate as the sheen of his lubrication escaped the tip of his penis. The craving to be inside her was getting to his head as he gripped her hips.

She slowly and agonizingly teased him as she pushed back to sit up. Removing her hands around his shaft, she pushed the head of his cock inside her warm wet cavern. Making a lovingly sound, she bobbed the head in and out of her. She felt his fingers squeeze deeper into her skin and she looked at him. She smiled shyly when she caught his lusty gaze on her. She could see clearly what he wanted. She went further down biting her bottom lip before moving back up slowly. She continued this until she reached all the way down where he was burry inside of her. Letting out a sigh of relief once her body got used to him, she went back up and down fastening her speed as she went. Letting out a gasp, she felt his hardness twitch against her walls. Her head tilted back as she continued to ride him. He just felt so good to her. Her eyes rolled back as the pleasure was hitting her every nerves. Her nails dug into his chest as she slammed deeper into him. His hips were pumping up and she could feel his balls slapping against the bottom of her ass. She let out a loud groan as she fastened her pace clenching her teeth.

Sasuke couldn't even open his eyes against the immense sensation that was taking over him. She felt so wonderful that he wanted to push his cock further into her. Slamming and grunting as he felt her walls gripping onto his member, he held tighter onto her as his back arched forward. He let out a loud moan as he began panting. Forcing his head back onto the pillow, he continued pushing against her movement. Her heavy breathing and her loud panting was driving him insane as lust took over his mind.

"Sa…" she tried but the feeling was too overwhelming as she gripped her thighs into him.

"Ah," she let out multiple times as she could feel the buildup in her stomach ready for release.

She moved a little quicker hearing his breath hitch as he clenched his closed eyes. She knew he was coming too. She slammed harder into him as she rocked her hips in circular motion gaining a loud moan from the man below her. She bit her lip loving the friction of his hardness rubbing against her. A few more thrusts from him and pushing from her, she came screaming as her fingers clenched up and her toes curled. Riding him through her climax, she felt his seed spurt into her and she moved faster with cloudy eyes.

"Sa.. suke," she breathed out before she closed her eyes.

He was out of breath, but her continued movement was enough to tell him to continue. If this was what his blood was doing to her, than he could care less if he was drained until there was nothing left. He let out a large exhale of breath before forcing his eyes to watch her. Her face was flushed and he could tell she was tired, but the way she bit the bottom of her lip before licking them made his own hips push up against her again.

"Sasuke," she felt him move against her and the friction was electrifying her insides.

Heavy lidded eyes looked to see dark ebony ones watching her with all the wanting he possessed. She breathed out a smile as she continued pushing in and out of him. She leaned forward not breaking her gaze on him.

"My husband," she whispered before kissing his lips.

His hand moved up behind her head to push her deeper into him. She pause her movement as she landed against him enjoying their passionate kiss. She felt him rub against her and she moaned feeling the brushing of his skin against her clitoris. She broke their kiss as she started to pant leaving her exposed neck open to him. He licked and nibbled down the curve to her shoulders. She hummed out a low moan as he grabbed her ass and begin moving her against him.

"You make me so fuckin' horny," she breathed out against his ear.

She arched her back as she followed the movement he set for her. Letting out a moan, she landed on her elbows against his chest as she closed her eyes. Rocking her hips, she could feel him hardening against her and she smiled. She looked at him to see the desire written all over his eyes. She kissed him again and again and again. She couldn't get enough of those lips. Loosening her rocking, she felt him maneuver his way on top. He deepened the kiss as if suffocating her, but she was already at her high. His hands moved down her neck to her round breasts. He squeezed it hard hearing her yelp against his mouth. She pulled away panting as he rolled his thumb against her hard nipple. The exhilarating nerves were tingling all the way to her wet pussy. Her hips were rocking against him and he pushed deeper into her. His tongue left wet trails down in between her breasts before licking one of the nipples readied for him to take.

She arched her back causing his mouth to take the whole mound and he did greedily. Her breath hitched as she felt his mouth sucking her. She groaned a little frustrated wanting him to make her hit another orgasm.

"Sasuke," she tugged on his hair.

"You're in a hurry," he mumbled against her breast as he looked at her.

"I told you already," she repeated, but the moan escaped her lips as his hands held her hips and pumped in and out of her.

She felt like she couldn't breathe because the force he was giving her made her scream so loud she thought he'd go deaf. All it did, however, made him fasten even more. If anyone was watching, they would've thought they were a scene on fast forward. The pounding pushed her up against the headboard where her head was starting to hit. He noticed this and picked her up against him continuing his ruthless pounding as he smashed his lips against hers. He bit the bottom of her lip earning a yelp. This gave him the opportunity to delve deeper into her mouth where he plummeted. She tasted to fuckin' good and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as she pulled away for air. Her back was smacking against the headboard as she clung to him without mercy.

"Fuck!" she called out pressing her body into him.

All she could hear was his heavy breathing and the smacking of their skin. She could feel the slickness of both their groins making popping sounds from the constant motion. She was coming as she held him tighter as her muscles constricted. Another quick thrust had her going overboard in ecstasy. Her scream was of all the wonderful pleasure he was giving her. She was so high as she continued to feel him pounding into her womanhood. Further and deeper she fell into that wondrous feeling as he shot inside of her. His voice was muffled against her skin as he came riding his climax. Slowing down to a stop, he stayed in that position until both their voices and breathing was evened out.

"Sasuke," she said breathlessly as her arm lay lip against her side, "… you wear me out."

She felt him chuckle and she smiled herself. Wiggling in his hold, her hips pushed her into him. He groaned nibbling her neck.

"I'm exhausted," she said.

"Are you sure?" he questioned with a smile as he continued leaving his trail of kisses.

"Sasuke," she whined trying to shrug him off, "… I'm too tired."

"Are you sure?" he questioned facing her with a smirk.

"Yes," she frowned at him.

"Yes what?" he questioned and before she could reply, he had pulled out and slammed into her a few times before he paused.

"Sasuke!" she looked at him indignantly.

He continued holding that smirk as he pounded into her again to get a gasp from her. As he continued, he could see she was trying really hard not to rock her own hips with his. Chuckling, he leaned forward to take her swollen lips, but she faced away.

"Sasuke," she said sternly trying really hard not to moan, "… get out of me."

"But I want you," he whispered with lust covering his voice, "… I wanted you for so long," he leaned closer brushing her lips with his voice, "… now that I have you, I can't stop."

She fought the urge to close her eyes as she pushed him away.

"I told you already," she stared at him defiantly, "… I will not do what I did to you again, but when I tell you to get out of me," she glared at him, "… I mean it."

He looked at her with a blank stare and she wasn't sure if she tapped into his depressive side, but he did as she told him. He pulled out of her and stood up with his back to her. She on the other hand laid face forward onto the bed with a sigh.

"I think I won't be able to walk anymore," she mumbled into the sheets.

"You should be able to handle it," there was no remorse or guilt in those words and she frowned.

"Fuck you," she mumbled as she stretch her limbs still face down.

"What did you say?" it sounded to her like a threat, but she didn't care.

"You know," she turned her face to stare at him with a blank look, "… you are crazy."

He glared at her and that enough should've stopped her, but she continued.

"I don't get it," she sighed, "… I'm still horny," she saw the glint in his eyes and she continued, "… but I feel like a whore left for dead."

He took in her words and watched the way she looked frustrated or confused. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

"I hurt you," he decided to say after a few moments of silence.

"I believe you did," she murmured.

"I'm sorry," he admitted defeat. She always knew how to make him regret things he had done.

He hated that, yet he missed it more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, finally an update! Yay. I sort of feel bad for Sasuke... just a little hahaa. But, hope you stay tune for more. Much more drama and if you readers have'nt noticed, Ino is a reincarnation of the old one.

love,

kiwi4me

**Thanks to wonderful reviewers:**

**the guttersnipe-** Don't apologize for questioning me :) Ino was exiled and whatever life she lived is up to your imagination, but this Ino after Sasuke swept her off her feet and kidnapped her (practically) is a reincarnation one. Will she remember? I don't know... (i really don't... hahaa) Any ways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing~

**SilentStar-009- **Unfortunately I could not haha Thank you for reading :)

**Balenciaga- **Yes, I am continuing and thank you for continuing the read :)


	12. Chapter 12-Choose Me

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

"I'm sorry," he admitted defeat. She always knew how to make him regret things he had done. He hated that, yet he missed it more.

She noticed the slumped posture and she couldn't help feeling bad for putting the blame on him. She was the one who wanted him to fuck her silly and that was what he did. Pushing herself up, she crawled over to him.

"It's my fault," she sighed leaving a few kisses against his shoulder as she lied against him.

He could feel her breast pressed against his back and he relaxed. She inhaled his scent and she felt herself drowning into him. Nuzzling her head in between his shoulder blades, she let out a sigh of happiness.

"I should've been slower," he looked at the curtains.

"You're funny," she snorted, "… you were too into fucking me to slow down."

"Are you sure?" he glanced behind him to only see the cream of her arm.

"Yup," she laughed before pressing her closer into him.

He turned back to staring at the ground with a smile on his face. She sure knows what to say. He still couldn't fight the little voice in his head telling him that she wasn't _her_. She wasn't his wife. It was obvious they looked alike and there were similar personalities, but… but his wife would enjoy the fast pace, she would scream bloody hell and cause him pain in return, she would want more and more of him.

_Stop!_ He demanded.

_You know it is true,_ his inner voice reasoned, _she isn't her._

He pushed those thoughts away. This Ino may not be the person he was searching for, but she was just as good. She was his. That was all that mattered to him, he continued to tell himself.

"Can I go out?" she questioned. She had been stuck in bed fucking him since she woke up. It was fuckin' amazing, but she needed to rest. Her pussy was throbbing and after this little fuck-fest, she was definitely in need of a break.

"Do you wish to leave me?" he asked softly.

He felt her move before he was facing her. She grabbed his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. She smiled and he felt a little better. The kiss she left on his lips afterward lifted his spirit as he stood holding her hand. Tangling their fingers, he walked slowly toward the door.

"Neh Sasuke," she quirked an eyebrow, "… you don't care if I'm naked?" she eyed him, "… or yourself?"

He looked at her to see her naked form. He squeezed his hand against her lightly telling himself that he should take it slow.

_Your wife didn't mind,_ his inner thought continued to remind him.

He looked toward the closet and pulled her with him there. Opening it, she saw a whole line of beautiful silk robes. She was about to grab an orange one with beautiful red designs, but he had already chosen one for her.

"You look most beautiful in this one," he confessed remembering his wife dazzling eyes.

Ino nodded with a smile as his fingers left hers to grab the robe off the hanger. He threw it around her and held it out so she could put her fingers through the sleeves. As she did, he gently wrapped it around her. She could feel his fingers brushing down her breasts to her stomach where he was tying the sash. She could tell he was thinking of _her._ She knew she was technically _her_ in looks, but there was something telling her that she didn't compare. She reached up to touch his face cupping it in her palm. Smiling up at him lovingly, he leaned down leaving a soft kiss.

"How do I look?" she questioned as he pulled back before his eyes roamed her figure.

He couldn't help the déjà vu as he stared at her.

"_My love," she laughed as she straddled him._

_Sasuke caught her lips and pushed her head deeper into his. He could hear the laughter in her voice as she played with his tongue._

"_Sasuke," she continued her laughter as she pulled away earning a frown._

_She pulled herself away from his hold and ran over to the box on the other side of the bed. He watched with little interest of whatever it was in the box. His entire attention was on her gorgeous figure. He fought his mind as he waited for her to finish what she wanted to. If he fucks her right now, he was sure she would rip his throat even if he was stronger. An angry Ino was not want he wanted to ever see again._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" she questioned holding up the robe against her._

_The silk baby blue robe with large royal purple prints was thin enough that he could see her nipples. His eyes rolled up to her eyes to see the light dancing in them. He didn't really care what she wore. If it was up to him, she would be naked all day._

_She smiled at him and placed her hands through the sleeves and wrapped the robe loosely around her waist. She watched the way his eyes fell onto her teasing cleavage. The robe she just bought went just below her round ass emphasizing her legs. She walked slowly toward him and turned letting her hair drift around her._

"_What do you think my love?" she said softly as she touched his face._

"_Beautiful," he whispered as she leaned closer to him._

"_How did I know," she left her breath graze his face, "… that was what you were going to say."_

_Their lips touched and he grabbed her waist pulling her body closer to him. He wanted to fuck her all over again._

"Beautiful," he said as he kissed her lips.

He eyed the room and found his pant thrown against the corner of the bed. Grabbing it, he slipped in. Walking back to the beauty in the room, he grabbed her hand in his and went toward the door. Pausing, he turned to her before opening it.

-o-o-

He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was looking as beautiful as the first time he saw her. He couldn't help the flush coming to his face as he thought about the past. She had disappeared and he knew better. It probably had to do with the situation with the Hyugas. He was certain of that. He felt sadden with guilt. Thought it wasn't him that brought the blonde male in, he should've known. He should've seen it happening.

Her eyes, as blue as he remembered them looked to him and he felt the air in him leave.

_Still so beautiful,_ he whined to himself.

Yes, he was happy she returned. Yes, he was happy his master was feeling better again. It was his damn lust. All those lost times and days without her, he didn't think twice about wanting his queen underneath him. Yet, just a glance at her and every lustful feeling came rushing back. He hated it. He didn't want to feel this way or think of anything like that again. But damn was she a fuckin' gorgeous queen.

"Hello," she waved to him and he gave a bow.

"Hello Milady," he stood up tall, "… my name is Kiba. I will be your personal servant."

"My what?" she questioned a bit surprised.

"Whatever you need, he'll do it," the raven haired male explained.

"Ah," Ino nodded with a grin, "… I look forward to demanding things from you Kiba."

"I will be waiting," he saw his master nod and off they went.

"Goodbye Kiba," she sent a smile before turning back leaning closer to his master.

Kiba sighed. Sometimes he wished she never even came back.

-o-o-

"I'm thirsty," she announced looking over at him as she pressed her chest against his arm.

"I know it's taking a toll on you," she said softly looking away from him, "… I don't have to…"

"You'd die if you don't drink," he pried his arm from her and wrapped it around her pulling her closer to him.

"But I don't want to drain you," she said softly with a gentle frown.

"You can drink others," he offered softly.

The idea that she would end up fucking her meal instead of drinking them made his insides boiled. Yet, there was no other way. He couldn't continue giving his blood to her. If she was anything like the woman he had before, she would definitely get tire of his blood no matter how much she enjoyed it.

"I don't want to," she shook her head as she looked up at him, "… I can't imagine taking another life…"

_Told you she wasn't her,_ her inner thought said smugly, _'she' would've killed them with no hesitation._

He gripped around her waist as he faced her with a blank look.

"Then what do you want," his voice floated against her face and she saw the stern look caught in his eyes.

"I…" she looked away but her head snapped back at him with a glare when he demanded her to look at him, "… let me think."

"What do you plan," he narrowed his eyes as he continued staring at her with angry eyes, "… it's either you die or someone else does," he pulled her forcefully against him, "… do you want to die?" his tone went higher with each word as he gritted out, "… why don't you tell me right now," she was starting to fear the look in his eyes, "… do you want to leave me."

_So that's what it is, _she looked at him with sympathy.

"I don't want to leave you," she said and his glare lightened, "… I want to be here with you," she wrapped her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist, "… I just…" she paused placing her forehead against his, "… what if I can't stop myself…"

"There are sacrifices made," he stated watching her eyes closed.

"I'm not her," she pushed away and looked at him as he gripped her hips, "… I'm not her," she repeated softer looking at him with glassy eyes.

_She even admitted it,_ his inner self spoke up.

He could feel the agonizing confusion and frustration rolling up in his stomach. He gripped his fingers harder into her hips not wanting to believe it.

She was her. She was his wife.

"I can tell," she touched his face and her fingers were still as gentle as he remembered, "… you still think about her," her voice was hers, "… I can't be her completely," her hair is the same as when she left, "… I can try, but…" her eyes and lips were still as tantalizing as ever, "… I hope you'd accept me too."

There was that silence where it was for him to think over what has been said. She was so much like her, but not as spontaneous and crazy. He missed that about her. It was always something with her, but then again this was a good thing too. She wouldn't go flinging herself into another's arm and suck their dick either. By the way she was looking at him; he knew she felt the same for him as he did for her.

_She said she'll try to be her,_ his inner thought rephrased.

_But she is right,_ he said solemnly,_ she isn't her._

"If you want me to go," she said softly, "… I will leave."

_If you want me to go, all you have to do is say the words._

He flinched from his wife's voice floating through his ears.

_Just let me go already…_

He looked away from the female on top of him.

_You want to replace me!_

He closed his eyes trying to stop _her_ voice.

_Do it! Say the words and I'll be gone for good!_

He felt the blonde move further away from him.

_If I leave, I will not return._

"Don't," he grabbed her wrist before she fully left his lap, "… stay."

"As you wish," she slid back onto his lap and watched his stressed face.

"I love you Sasuke," she reminded him, "… I always have," she smiled at him, "… that will never change," she smashed her lips against his and it caught him by surprised.

She bit his bottom lip when he didn't respond to her assertiveness. Growling, he pushed back and there begins the teeth smacking, lips sucking, tongue turning euphoria. He could feel her pushing against him and he let out a groan as he felt her scraping his scalp. He soon felt her hands touch his penis and he gasp not realizing she had moved so fast or was he too into the kiss to not realize it? He couldn't think as he let out a loud moan as her wetness touched his sensitive skin. Her rubbing against him was making his mind whirled. Their kiss continued as if the break for air didn't occur. He could hear her let out a moan as she was enjoying the rub she was doing. His hands reached to her ass pushing her closer to his hard penis urging her to envelop him. Not missing a moment of their lips sucking, she lifted herself as she held his penis in place. He thought she was going to go down slow because of what he had done to her. He gasped as he felt her slam down into him. She didn't slow her movement as she continued moving quick into him not letting his shaft feel the slight breeze that was coming across their body. He had to move his lips from hers as his eyes rolled farther into the back of his lids. The grazing of her nipples against his chest was making everything in him yearn for release.

"Ka nai," he breathed out as he started panting against her neck.

He tightens his hold against her ass feeling her fast movement. He bit her shoulder without his fangs hoping to suppress the scream he was feeling build up. He felt his own hips pushing into her as he was coming. He tilted his head back clenching his teeth. He soon came as the friction continued the sound of their love making. He let out a loud groan as she too let out the hitch of her breath as she twitched from her climax. Riding her climax, she bit her lip before a sigh escaped.

She could hear the panting of her lover and she felt satisfied.

"My love," she nibbled his ear as she breathed out, "… don't tell me you're done already."

He let out a low growl before biting gently on her ear. He stood up with her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. With his hands still on her ass, he pressed her vagina closer into him as he headed over to their bed through the balcony door.

"You're so horny," she moaned out, "… fuck me," she rubbed against him more, "… fuck me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Another update, finally. So a Posessive Sasuke, what do you all think about that? And Ino not Ino? I think reincarnations are technically not entirely the same person, so...

well, until I find any empty time to write, I will update then.

love,

kiwi4me

**Reviewers! :3**

**ShikaIno1- **Thank you for reviewing good friend! :)

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-** I know Sasuke is a little OOC but... I feel like he would be willing to try and keep Ino since what happened. I hope you are happy with a possesive Sasuke though :)


	13. Chapter 13-For You

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

She stared at him with all the sympathy she could possess. She is happy, she really is. He saved her from her usual day: run, work, sleep. Sometimes she would go to bars or clubs to fuck some guy senseless and leave. So, she was happy she has someone who loves her and wants her.

_But he loves her, _she clarified.

She couldn't help the sadness in her eyes as she continued watching him sleep peacefully.

He loves his wife and she would never be her. Maybe that's why she never answered if she would be his wife out loud, because if she did, reality would set in. She wasn't her. She let out a breath of air and touched his face. From what she knows from the way he hinted at what his wife enjoyed, she could do it right? She could be her.

_Ka nai._

She was sure it wasn't easy to get that affection in form of words from him. From last night, his wife must like to be the initiator. Apparently she liked it fast and rough. Ino figured she'd just have to get used to it. She wasn't complaining too much anyways. Another thing she realized was that his wife must've liked draining from others mercilessly. Then that would mean she didn't drink her husband very much if she drinks from others. From what she could tell, his wife must've loved him enough not to cause him to tire if they fuck so much. Another important fact to include would be his wife was a fuckin' seductress then and confident as hell. From the way her servant, Kiba, looked at her only meant that his wife played with a lot of men. That was probably why she was not with him anymore.

_Alright!_ She told herself with determination in her eyes, _because I love you, I'll be her._

She felt him stir against her touch before his dark eyes blinked open. She sent a grin to him.

"Morning love," she said softly.

"Hm," he sounded as his hand reached over to slide down her back before pulling her closer to him.

"Eh? Do you want more?" she licked the side of his face before licking his lips, "… you were so tired last night," she pecked his lips before kissing down his neck, "… did I tire you?"

"Hm," he sounded as his hands moved up and down her back.

_Alright, do it now!_ she commanded herself as she inhaled deeply.

"Love," she pulled back and stared at him, "… I'll suck up my pride and apologize," she pouted, "… I shouldn't have lied."

"About what?" he sat up staring at her as she did the same.

"Well," she paused tapping her chin, "… I kind of used you."

"What," he narrowed his eyes taunting her to continue.

"Come on," she moved closer to him, "… I just wanted to know if you really love me, after all," she looked away crossing her arms under her breasts, "… it's been so long."

He stared at her with shocked eyes. Is this really her? Was his wife lying to him this whole time making him think that she wasn't her? He wanted to believe it, but the voice inside his head was telling him this could be a sick joke. He had no choice, but to ask her.

"Are you telling me you remember?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Not everything," she shook her head playing along, "… when you came to my apartment," she bit the bottom of her lip, "… I just knew I love you," she looked deeply into his eyes, "… I just knew we were supposed to be together."

She saw the small amount of relief pass through his eyes, so she continued.

"When you told me about me," she laughed a little at that, "… I knew it had to be something that you didn't like," she grinned, "… I can't help it if I'm so beautiful."

_Definitely her,_ he laughed inwardly as he leaned forward placing his arm over her shoulder.

"How do I know you aren't trying to fool me?" he pushed.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" she glared at him.

"Are you?" he tried as he leaned in closer with a smug look on his face.

"Fuck you," she gritted out pulling his arm away from her.

Getting up angrily, she got off the bed and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" he questioned confused.

"None of your fuckin' business," she retorted angrily.

"You're naked," he pointed out.

"And?" she gave him a quirk of an eyebrow as if challenging her would make things worse.

He didn't say anything as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and reached for the door knob. The next thing she knew, her wrist was caught and her body was pressed against the door.

"What the fuck do you want!" she screamed out not wanting to see him.

"I want to be inside you," he said against her ears as he pushed her breasts into the wooden door.

"Fuck yourself," she gritted out trying to push him off her.

"Why are you angry?" there was a tone in his voice that made her want to smack his pretty face.

"Leave me alone," she tried wriggling away from him, but he pressed his body into her.

"Let me fuck you," he kissed her shoulder to the bottom of her neck.

"You've done well without me," there was a harshness in those words she didn't know she had, but she figured it was good to tap into that other part of her, especially if this part was who he was craving.

"You know that isn't true," she could hear the truth in those words.

"Sasuke," she said sternly, "… you don't fuckin' believe me, so get the fuck off me and let me go back to living without you."

His heart beat stopped momentarily as he took in those words. He couldn't let her go again. He told himself that, if this really was his wife- _he was definitely starting to believe it_- he wouldn't let her leave.

"I can't do that," he confessed nuzzling against her neck.

"Yeah you can," she rolled her eyes, "… it's easy."

_Oh silly, silly husband of mine… it's simple._

"No," she felt him shook his head, "… you're definitely her," he sighed inhaling her scent.

"Good," she said, "… now get off me."

He pushed away from her and she glance at him before opening the door. She was about to walk off, but she felt the wind knocked out of her as the door slammed shut and she found herself on the floor with him straddling her.

"What the fuck," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Put something on before you leave," there was a bit of possessiveness and frustration in his voice.

"Fine," she grumbled as he got up and she pulled herself away from him.

She eyed the beautiful robe he chosen for her before glancing at him. She figured there was a reason he chose it, but she didn't care as she went to the closet and grabbed a random robe. Throwing it over her body, she huffed and stomped out childishly.

-o-o-

She was lost. The damn place was too fuckin' huge. She sighed and continued her walk as the evening air touched her skin. Crossing her arms, she placed more weight on one leg as she stared at the moon. How the moon is so beautifully placed in front of her made her question it, but she then shook her head. She let out a smile and closed her eyes inhaling the nice clean air.

"You must be enjoying yourself," came the voice of a male.

_He smelled familiar,_ she thought before her face grimed, _did I just say smell?_

"Yes," she decided to say watching the male come out of the shadow.

"I am glad," he smiled at her and she smiled in return.

"What brings you out here Itachi?" she questioned as he settled besides her staring at the same moon.

"Just looking for company," he didn't look away from the moon.

She watched and observed him. He was handsome and a part of her wanted him, but the other part was telling her she would die if she did. If not from Sasuke's hand, then from her guilty conscious. Then again, would his wife flirt with him and play? A part of her wasn't sure.

"So you found me?" she quirked and eyebrow and smiled, "… how lucky of you to have someone as beautiful as me with you."

"Ah," he sounded and she flipped her hair, "… it seems you are right."

"I suppose I am also lucky," she took a step closer to him, "… to have a handsome presence with me."

He hummed and she grinned as she stood so close to him that she could feel his heat. She licked her lips involuntarily and she was sure he caught it.

"I have a wife," he said softly and she felt his breath passed her.

"And I have your brother," she wasn't sure if she should say husband. Was biting her neck and letting her live considered marriage?

"Yes," he didn't make a move to step back. Did he like _her_ before or did he not care for his brother? From their first meeting, he seemed to be worried about him. Maybe he was waiting for her to make a move to realize what boundaries are needed.

"Is it going to stop you?" she whispered letting her eyes hover over his lips before she looked into his eyes.

"That depends," she could see something in his eyes, but she wasn't quite sure if it was lust or regret.

"On?" she licked her lips having the need to taste his blood.

"My brother," he whispered and before she knew it, he stepped back.

"You're no fun," she pouted crossing her arms.

"You're still the same," he laughed softly.

His laugh was cut short when he felt her arms wrapped around him. He looked at her to see her grinning up at him. She pressed herself closer to him and he could hear her calm heartbeat.

"Itachi," she drawled out seductively, "… aren't you at all curious?"

He knew what she was hinting and he hated to admit that he was also engrossed in her beauty. He loved his brother. He shouldn't want anything to do with his wife. Before his mind could think of any other excused, she quickly pushed him causing him to stumble backwards. He soon felt the ground before he could steady himself.

"Neh Itachi," her voice kissed his ear, "… wouldn't it be nice?"

She straddled him as her breath teasingly ghosted over his ear down to his neck. He fought the urge to close his eyes. He shouldn't enjoy this. He shouldn't want this to continue.

"Brother!" came the voice of his baby brother.

He could hear the anger wrapped into that one word and he could feel the dread coming.

"Sasuke," she pushed her chest off him, but her merry voice made his heart beat faster, "… what are you doing out here?"

"What do you think you are doing?!" Sasuke barked walking to them.

"Oh," she looked down at Itachi with a devious smile before aiming innocent eyes at Sasuke, "… I fell and Itachi saved me."

"Why are you straddling him?!" he gritted out as he fisted his hands.

"Am I?" Ino looked down at her hips, "… thank you for breaking my fall Itachi," she stood up and offered a hand to him.

"There is no need to thank me," Itachi had to play along. Maybe she was playing games, but as long as his brother doesn't go on a killing spree, he'd follow.

Taking the hand, he pulled himself up taking note that she hardly helped him up but squeezed his hand in return.

"You should thank your brother Sasuke," she leaned against him before aiming bright eyes at the older male.

"Did she fall and you saved her," Sasuke was suspicious, "… or did she fall on you purposely?"

"Sasuke!" Ino shouted angrily, "… you still think I'm lying!"

"Did she or didn't she?!" he barked out at his older brother.

"Forget it!" Ino huffed out, "… I'm getting the fuck out of here!" she stomped away not stopping at the sound of her name.

"She's still a handful," Itachi spoke up.

"You didn't answer me," Sasuke glared at him.

"She fell on me," Itachi admitted, "… you should know how she is."

"She's mine brother," Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I know," the older Uchiha nodded before looking in the direction where blonde hair disappeared, "… you should make it official," Itachi looked at him sternly, "… or I will not stop myself next time."

Sasuke growled as his brother turned and disappeared.

_How dare that damn prick!_ He fisted his hands deeper feeling his nails pressed against his palm.

He always knew his brother was fond of his wife, he just knew it. Snarling out into the night air, he turned back to where the blonde disappeared.

_I will make it official brother, _he narrowed his eyes,_ she will be my wife!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**_  
_

****So this Ino is working up an attitude isn't she? Well poor Sasuke's heart is just being pulled all over the place! Not much lemon in this one, but next one for sure. Oh a mini ItaIno moment. Do you think I should use Itachi for some drama scenes? I'm not quite sure because he is married- you'll find out more on that- I really do not approve breaking a marriage like that... but I'm not sure. Give some ideas please! Much love.

love,

kiwi4me

p.s: Who should be Itachi's wife? I was contemplating on an OC but...

**Reviewers are loved:**

**anielka hyuuga-** Thank you for your in-depth review! For your suggestion, I do like the idea, but then it also brings up the terrible choice of choosing "Personality" or "Appearance" and i'm sure we all know this is a topic that could get nasty quick. Also, if I do manage to get everything to work, it still leaves off whether he should keep both or just live lonely all over again. Either way, I feel bad for Sasuke. But your idea is great, do not get me wrong. I thought long and hard on it too, but unfortunately I will just keep one Ino. Thank you once again :)

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHine36-** Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Balenciaga-** I hope you're not forgetting due to the confusion of the story. Thank you for continuing your read and review! I appreciate it!


	14. Chapter 14-Bound to You

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

She had somehow made it to the front doors. She felt her heart jump. She didn't want to leave, honestly she didn't. But she had to act the part. Taking another step closer to the door, she heard a voice stop her.

"Milady," he spoke up.

"Kiba," she turned to him and aimed a dazzling smile his way, "… you aren't stopping me are you?"

"I'm sorry," he bowed softly, "… My Lord says he wants you to meet him in his chamber."

"Tell him to fuck off," she narrowed her eyes.

"Kiba," the man she was avoiding showed up, "… you may leave."

"Yes My Lord," Kiba bowed and left the two alone.

"What do you want?" Ino glared at him.

"You were trying to seduce my brother," he gritted out taking strides toward her.

"And what if I am?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Are you trying to start a war?!" he grabbed her neck, but he didn't tighten his grip.

"If that mean you would die?" she looked evil, "… then yes."

She felt the back of the wall and she bit the inside of her cheek from screaming out.

"I could kill you right now," he reminded her and she laughed.

"Then do it," she dared.

He growled angrily as his fingers touched her neck, but there was no pressure.

"You don't trust me, you don't believe me," Ino reminded, "… would you really want someone here you don't trust?"

"Why do you always do this," he sounded tired and Ino knew she tapped into the right person.

"This is who I am," she stated as his hand left her neck to land on her breast.

"Why are you so addicting," he said softly inhaling her scent as he pushed his hips into her.

She laughed and he didn't want to look at her mischievous eyes. He felt like she was back to her old self. He remembered when they found one another again after so long and it ended with her being exiled. He pushed away from her and turned around.

"Go ahead," he said, "… leave."

She slowed down her laugh as his words came blaring in her head. He wanted her to leave. She inwardly gulped as she forced a smug look to be produced on her face. Turning, she grabbed the handle of the door and paused. She looked over her shoulder to look at him.

"Goodbye Sasuke," she fought back the whimper in her voice as she held onto a stern voice.

Was he going to let her leave again? Didn't he promise not to do it again? Was he really not going to fight for her? He wanted her back and she was. He felt exhausted from all the waiting. He heard the door open and felt the breeze enter the space.

"Ino," he didn't look at her, but when the door closed he wondered if the scent of her was a left over.

"Neh, you were really going to let me go?" he felt her arms wrap around him from behind, "… I'm disappointed in you Sasuke," she pouted.

"Did you not want to leave?" he questioned turning to face her.

"Hm," she sounded, "… how can I leave when you're here?"

He didn't say anything, but he was happy she was still here in front of him.

"I'm not the only one addicting," she whispered kissing his cheek.

He smiled and reached his lips for hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he moved his hand against the silk leaving slight warmth against her skin. Their tongue came into play and she fought for dominance. When she thought she was at the advantage, she lost as her breath hitched. His hand moved back up and followed the curvature of her breast. It went under the robe and rolled down her stomach where the tie was loosened. His hand continued until he felt her bud. Pushing his hand into the bud and sticking his fingers into her folds, he begin rubbing. She let out a moan as she pulled his head down. Her hips were starting to move against his hand and he could feel his own penis starting to form an erection.

"Do you want me?" He questioned as she mewl.

"Yes," she answered with another moan.

He was continuing his rub and was about to stick his fingers deeper into her, but she quickly swatted his hand away. Her hands were massaging his penis in which he enjoyed. Moaning against her ear, he pushed his hips into her magical hands. She gently pushed him off her and propped his penis out of his pant. Pumping the shaft, he leaned forward pressing against her breast. She kissed down his chest leaving little licks to his hard nipples before engulfing one of his balls. He groaned from the feel of her wet mouth and was itching for it to touch his cock. As soon as that thought came, he felt her tongue flicking his head. His breath hitched and he let out a loud groan. As her tongue maneuvered down his shaft, it soon engulfed the head. Bobbing back and forth, deeper and deeper, she felt his hips rock into her mouth. She hummed letting the vibration of the sound touch is hard penis. She could feel her pussy getting wet and she wanted him inside her so bad. Moving faster, she felt his hands dug into her hair as he pulled it. She grunted from the pain as she quickened her movement in anger.

He could feel himself coming as he rocked into her mouth. He wanted to come inside her somewhere else, so forcing himself to step back, he felt her mouth slipped away from him. He quickly grabbed her to a standing position where he devoured her lips tasting the heat of her mouth and his own stickiness. He rubbed his throbbing penis against her wetness and a moan entered through both their lips. He pulled away from her swollen lips to grab his penis and slammed it into her. She let out a scream as he pumped into her in long strides. She quickly devoured his swollen lips and bite on them causing him to pump in and out quicker.

"My love," she breathed out closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation.

He lifted one leg to hit a different area causing her to gasp in pleasure as her head tilted back. He continued pounding her and felt himself twitch as he was going to explode inside of her. She wasn't quite there yet, so he went to fondling her breasts. Kissing down, his mouth took a mound as his tongue flicked her hard nipple causing her hips to rock into him. With that motion, he continued flicking enjoying her pushing into him. He removed his mouth once she had moved on her own.

Smacking of skin, heavy breathing, and slurping of the noise filled the room.

"I'm coming," she announced panting, "… Sasuke!"

"Come," he demanded.

Sure enough, after the fifth thrust, he came spilling against her juice where it dripped all over his heated penis. Thrusting a few more from his climax, he let out a groan as she twitched against him.

"I won't let you go," he breathed out kissing her swollen lips.

"I know," she smiled as she breathed out.

"Don't fuck anyone else," he pushed her head against the wall as he peered down at her.

"I can't guarantee it," she whispered with that playful smile.

"Ino," he said sternly.

"Hm?" she questioned innocently, "… oh," she felt his hips pushing his cock in and out of her, "… well, if most of my time is fucking you," she paused moaning from the friction he was causing, "… then how will I find time to do anything else?"

He smirked at that and captured her laughing lips.

She was his, always will be.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! I know it's been quite some time (unless it was in my mind) since I had updated. So I will say that I will add some ItaIno moments in here- more of Ino being attracted to the older Uchiha and Itachi trying to be a good husband and brother- but something will happen. "What?" You ask? I'm sure you have an idea hahaha. Also, I would've put Hana Inuzuka for the wife, but I think I will go with probably Anko- she's pretty much hardcore and maybe there will be some more drama once she knows about our blonde beauty neh?

Well, beside that... Sasuke and Ino made up. I'm sure there are smiles out there, but will they be able to make it official? Just wait and see~ oh and I apologize that this is short... Hoping to update next chapter with a longer one...

until next time,

love,

kiwi4me

**My Love for Reviewers!**

**ShikaIno1: **Thank you for replying to my question! Marriage will soon come, or not... hahaaa that would be so mean of me wouldn't it? About Sakura being the wife, it would be difficult to do since we don't know whether Ino had died before the pinkette or vice versa. I think i'll stick with Anko only because she and Ino would make a good brawl. Thank you fro reviewing too.

**the guttersnipe:** I would do Hana only if the fact that Kiba and his family wasn't a slave to the Uchihas... so i'll have to choose Anko. Thank you for replying to my questions and thank you for reviewing!

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36:** I think I will stick with Anko. Thank you for your input. I didn't really think about her until you mentioned it! So Much thanks to you! :)

**Shoma:** Well, Hinata and Naruto isn't actually a main pairing of this story or a side pairing... at least, not anymore. Whatever happened to them is up to you to interpret. From this point on, it is mainly on the issues regarding Ino and Sasuke. But if you want me to give you my input on what happened-which I will not be writing throughout this story- then PM me. Thanks for reviewing!

**AmisaRusso:** Yay a new reviewer! Thank you for your kind review and I appreciate your reading!

**deathrosekitty:** Oh my, you sure did review didn't you? Hahaha I appreciate it so much! I am always smiling when I get input on how you feel. Thank you so much for reviewing and I can see you are a big fan of ItaIno :)

**Balenciaga:** Thank you for your help in my question. I believe Anko would be a good choice. Yes I will be adding some ItaIno moments and Hidan? hahaa That made me laugh! Thank you for your loyal reviews! Appreciated it!


	15. Chapter 15-Own Me

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

He sat back with a sigh. Grabbing his cup from his side, he drank the thick liquid slowly enjoying every taste of it. Hearing a knock on the door, he placed his cup back down before calling out to the door.

"Come in," he smiled seeing the two come inside.

"Ah, my nephew," he turned his red eyes to the female, "… and this must be Ino."

"Hello," she bowed and her blonde hair fell off her back.

He couldn't help eyeing her. She looked so much like his_ 'daughter_' that he couldn't help the amused smile on his lips. His nephew really waited for her to come of age. He still had that nagging thought that things would not be so easy for her to understand due to the circumstances, but he knew she would learn it in time. She was always a fast learner.

"Uncle," his red eyes looked at black ones.

"Sasuke," he sighed, "… here to make it official?"

"Yes," he saw the tightening of Sasuke's hands on the thin female.

"Hm," Madara leaned back on his chair and let out a loud sigh.

He closed his eyes and wondered if things would end up the same as it did before. Ino seems to have a knack of bringing trouble and he wasn't sure if they would get a freebee again. Being exile was a long shot and the Hyugas agreed. If anything ever fell under that same category, what would happen? He shook those thoughts away and aimed his eyes at the two in front of him.

_I do hope things work this time,_ he told himself.

"Alright then," he stood and walked around the desk, "… you bit her already?" he questioned Sasuke.

"Yes," Sasuke watched his uncle observe the blonde.

"Hm," he sounded peering at the indention he made on her neck, "… Ino dear, tilt your head so I can see more clearly," he said as the blonde did as she was told, "… she's been drinking you," Madara stated not too happy with that news.

"Yes," Sasuke hesitated for a split second.

"You know that isn't good," the older Uchiha reprimanded.

"I know," Sasuke answered.

"Ino," the blonde looked at him, "… you need to control your craving."

"Okay," she nodded once he moved back letting her neck straighten.

"Come back in a few more days," Madara stated sternly, "… once she is used to who and what we do, then she will become your wife."

"Uncle!" Sasuke wanted to object, but the redness of the older male's eyes stared at him intently.

"I will see you two in three days," he stated and walked back to his desk where he sat.

Sasuke gritted his teeth before pulling a confused Ino out the door.

-o-o-

"What happened?" Ino questioned as she watched the raven haired male stare furiously out of the balcony.

He didn't reply and she frowned a bit. Letting out a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his and leaned against him. She figured waiting was not an option for her husband-to-be. She chanced a glance at him to see him glaring at whatever is in front of him.

"I hate waiting," he admitted looking down at her.

"Hm," she smirked, "… you should learn patience then, love."

"We shouldn't have to wait," he gritted out angrily, "… history will not repeat itself."

Her smirk turned into a smile as she touched his face. Standing on tip toes, she pressed her lips against his. Leaving a reassuring kiss on his lips, she pulled back only to have his lips mold into hers once more.

"You will be my wife," he mumbled against her neck as he left wet trails and love bites.

"Mm," she sounded turning her head away so he had better access to her neck.

The nibbles were sending electrical currents running across her skin and bones. She pressed a moan as his hands ran up her hips before touching her bare skin. The warmth of his hand against her stomach made the yearn for him stronger as he rolled those fingers up to cup her breast. Squeezing the mound, she let out a whimper as he kneed her nipple. She felt his other hand cup her ass pushing her closer against him. Her own hands were expertly creating vibrational groans from the man as she smoothed down his chisel chest to his penis. He smashed his lips against hers once more holding back another groan as she continued rubbing his erection. Her hand soon left the hard cock to wrap into his hair along with the other hand. Her hips, however, were rolling in circular motion letting him feel her pussy against his length.

He let out a low growl as he lifted her up and which she wrapped her legs around his hips. Leading them back into the room, he fell down onto the bed with Ino still wrapped around him. Maneuvering them closer to the middle, he rolled both palms against her bare skin pushing her fabric away to reveal her beautiful breasts. She let out a loud moan when she felt his head against her opening. He rested a hand on her hip while the other continued to take her flushed mound. His lips found their way to her mound and she let out a mewl once his tongue flicked her hard nipple. Arching her back, he engulfed and sucked the breast in his mouth. His vibrating moan against her breast made her rub her hips further into him. Pulling back with mute anger, he slammed into her as she yelped aloud. He continued the movement as her pleasurable sounds emitted into the room.

He could feel her walls constricting and he let out a low groan as his eyes were starting to roll back.

"Ah!" she managed to breathe out as he continued to smack into her, "… Sasuke!"

He leaned back though his pounding continued as he pulled her hips against him. His fingers were digging into her skin, but she could barely feel it. Everything in her was screaming for release as she clenched the sheet. Her back was arching as if she was to explode at any moment and her eyes were lost in pleasure.

"Sa… Sa…" she panted out unable to finish his name as her body tensed up and she hit her orgasm letting her juice drip all over him.

He felt her come and his own hips bucked as he pulled out too until only his head was inside before filling her once more. A few long thrusts, he shot inside her as she moaned out.

She managed to find her breathe again and opened her heavy eyes to see dark ones. She let out a smile loving the sweat glistening off his beautiful body. She was about to say something, but he lifted one leg over a shoulder as he positioned her other leg in between his knees. He then propped the leg up his shoulder further back so her knee was clung to his shoulder. This caused her to be twisted onto her side.

"Sasuke?" she questioned softly letting lust fill her voice.

He didn't say anything as he thrust into her once more.

"Hmpft," she pressed out as she tried to hold back the groan.

Soon, she wasn't able to hold anything back as he continued pounding her. He was hitting new areas making her mind whirl as screams erupted out of her. Her breasts were currently jiggling from the movement of his pounding and she buried her face into the sheets. Her screams soon became louder as he hit the spot making her mind fuzzy and body trembling.

"Ah!" she screamed out over and over again with his name thrown in there more than once.

Her fingers were fisted into the sheets as tears were forming in her eyes. She could barely scream anymore as she succumbs to pleasure. There were drools slipping through the corner of her lips, but she didn't care. She couldn't control herself as she got lost in ecstasy.

He felt it. Every time she let out a breathless scream, every time she called out his name, every time he hit that spot, she was floating higher and higher. He was also there. The walls of her vagina were making it hard for him to keep going as his hips begin to buckle and shiver. Even the feel of his balls slapping against her was taking everything he had to not let it all go. The sound of their love making was arousing him even more. He let out a loud groan as his head tilted back in pleasure. He soon came bursting his seeds into her. Riding his climax, he could feel her pussy tremble against his long shaft as his head tickled her g-spot. He panted loudly as the shiver bucked his hips in and out of her for a few more seconds. Sighing, he pulled out and removed her leg. Glancing at his woman, she was staring at him with half lidded eyes. That caused his erection to twitch.

"My love," she said softly as her hand unconsciously rolled over her chest before squeezing a breast.

He took that as a sign to continue.

_Fuck Madara, they were already married,_ Sasuke thought smugly as he pushed back into the blonde female who let out a deep moan.

-o-o-

He tasted different to her. It isn't the same as Sasuke's, but it tasted good. She could taste everything he was feeling and it unnerved her a bit. Yeah, she was known as a bitch, but she didn't like to know all of these things he was producing. Her mind soon left those thoughts as pleasure took over. She moaned against his neck and closed her eyes. She could hear his voice softly fading and nothing mattered but the taste of fear, pain, and anger.

She never knew it would taste so good.

She pulled away once she was filled. Pulling back, she looked at the man before her. Tied in chains, his skin was turning blue. She turned to the side to see the brunette standing in the doorway waiting for her.

"I suppose I am done," she announced taking a glance at the dead man once more before facing her servant, "… what now Kiba?"

"If you are finished, we will clean this up and bring you another," Kiba explained, "… you have three other rooms currently occupied if you ever get hungry."

"OH, I see," she nodded though she didn't like the thought of taking someone's life like this, "Kiba," she looked at the man, "… how do you find me victims?"

"We normally pick anyone on the streets," Kiba paused, "… is there a preference you rather have?"

"No," she shook her head as her blonde locks fell over her shoulder, "… I was just curious."

"If you wish for something specific, do not hesitate to request it," Kiba reminded her.

"Ah," Ino let out a soft laugh, "… thanks Kiba."

Kiba watched her wave goodbye and leave. His gaze didn't leave her form until she disappeared around the corner. Letting out a loud sigh, he ran his hand through his hair. He literally just lied to his queen. Honestly, the victims were sometimes sacrifices from those who are afraid of their race or they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Rarely did they grab someone they shouldn't. His face grimed.

Thinking of the past wouldn't do anyone good these days. He glanced over at the body.

_She didn't kill him,_ he shook his head softly as he entered the room to finish off what his queen couldn't do.

-o-o-

She was fuming and he knew it. It was obviously written all over her face and he knew this was not going to end very well. Letting out a silent sigh, he walked over to her but stopped when she sent him a glare.

"Why are you angry?" he questioned coldly.

"Why are you out so much lately?" she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have meetings with other clans and my uncle," he stated staring at her.

"Why do I sense lies?" she narrowed her eyes even further as a scowl covered her lips.

"I do not lie," his eyes were hard as his lips thinned.

"You are an arrogant bastard," she seethed out turning around to look out the window.

She never wanted this life.

_She was laying on the grass waiting for her love to meet her in the dark of the night. It wasn't likely that their parents would be happy with the two of them, but she still wanted to see him. She still wanted to touch his scars, feel his lips, and kiss his skin. She heard movements and her eyes light up. She turned to see a figure coming to her. She jumped up to her feet and was about to run into his arms, but her movement ceased itself. The man revealed himself and she felt a chill run down her skin._

"_Who are you?!" she demanded hating the fact she didn't bring anything to defend herself._

_The offender didn't say anything, but she only glared at him._

_As soon as her eyes dipped, they widen as the m__an appeared against her neck. She wanted to push him away, punch him, scream, do something, but all she felt was the tear of her skin and blackness._

She felt his hands skimmed pass her waist to rub her round belly. She flushed at the intimacy, but a part of her still hates him. It was his fault she was here. She closed her eyes to rid away her thoughts because he was right. Looking down at her belly where their child is currently at, she couldn't help the smile coming over her face. Placing her own hands over his, she smiled at him.

"How are you feeling now?" he whispered against her ears before kissing down her neck.

"I could be worse," it was the truth after all.

"Anko," he pull away and grab her hand, "… shall we retire to the bedroom."

"That's not a question Itachi," she rolled her eyes, but nodded anyways.

She knows there is something she doesn't know, but right now she has more important matters to worry about.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alright! Anko is revealed! Yay. I have somehow came up with more ideas and trust me friends, lots of drama coming. So to recap: Sasuke and Ino are not officially married yet. Anko is carrying Itachi's child.

So let me know what you think? Why would Madara tell them to wait? Is Itachi lying or telling the truth?

PS: Sometimes I feel like I write too little, but then again I also feel like I write too much. I'm so indecisive it's a curse.

love,

kiwi4me

**Yay for my Reviewers!**

**deathrosekitty-** I thank you for your taking your times to review! I was contemplating on having Sasuke run after Ino, but I figured I should keep things in the same setting. Knowing me, I would probably screw something up hahaa.

**ShikaIno1-** Thank you!

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-** Hahaa I agree. I might make Anko a bit OOC, but i'll try my best to keep her in character. Let me know if I stray too far okay?

**mercury drug-** ItaIno will happen. I just have to figure out how I will be adding it. Hidan? Hm... maybe I can. Alright, I give in. Hidan will show up haha. Thanks for the review!

**AmissaRusso-** That's a wonderful statement and it made me grin and flush at the same time. Thank you for such wonderful comments and thank you for reviewing.


	16. Chapter 16-Touch Me

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

She was staring, but she didn't care. What she did care was how the fuck did _he _get here?! She could feel the confusion and anger mixing her emotions that she found herself gaping at the male before her.

"Hey Princess," his voice still held that smugness, "… haven't seen you since that nice fuck you gave me," he grinned and she glared at him.

"Shut up," she gritted out crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

"So what is this?" he questioned shaking the chains around his wrists and ankles, "… you into some kinky stuff," he let out a playful laugh, "… I like that."

"You're disgusting," she paled in front of him and he let out another howling laugh.

"That's not what you screamed out," he wiggled his eyes as she flushed.

"Hidan!" she screamed out aggravated.

"Screaming my name already?" the silver haired male laughed again at her expense.

"Shut up!" she gritted out and turned to leave only to have him whistle.

"Damn Princess," he skimmed her body, "… still knows how to turn me on."

She snorted and closed the door behind her. Fuming, she went into her chamber where she plopped onto the bed letting out an aggravated sigh.

_Stupid Hidan!_ Her mind kept screaming.

She known Hidan for a few years already and he was an arrogant charmer. She fell for his tricks more than once, but she had to admit the sex was awesome.

Letting out another frustrated sigh, she pushed her face deeper into her pillow.

"It seems I came at the wrong time," came the deep voice of the older Uchiha.

She lifted her head and turned to look behind her to see him staring at her amusingly.

"Itachi," she frowned with a pause, "… Lord Itachi," she saw his lips quirk up, "… what do I owe the honor?"

Pushing herself up, she sat on her bed and noticed he didn't enter her room. She motioned him with her hand and he entered closing the door behind him. As he neared, Ino couldn't help skimming his body. She knew he noticed because he smiled at her.

"You still never answered me, Lord Itachi," she looked up innocently at him as he stood before her.

"My uncle has informed me my brother and you are not married yet," he stated and the blonde nodded.

"I don't know why," Ino admitted lost, "… can you explain it to me?"

"He wants to be sure," Itachi informed to see her brows furrow, "… you were very promiscuous before."

"So I've heard," she sighed laying back onto her bed, "… Sasuke has told me about the hierarchy and how we have separate rooms. He also mentioned it would be respectful to call your uncle and you properly," she closed her eyes, "… I feel like I'm living in the history books."

"Did he mention to you about feeding?" Itachi questioned watching the way her robe barely covered her flower.

"Yup," Ino placed an arm over her head, "… Lord Madara told us to return in three days, but he told us he will have to put it off," she propped herself on her elbow and looked at him, "… is that why Sasuke is away?"

"Yes," Itachi nodded, "… he forgot his place."

"What do you mean?" Ino sat up.

"His anger was toward our uncle," Itachi paused, "… he spoke out of term."

"Oh," Ino sounded not all convinced, but she shrugged before letting out a sigh.

"Why were you frustrated earlier?" Itachi questioned.

"One of my feeding is someone I know," Ino looked at him helplessly, "… is there any way for him to not be here?"

"You can tell your servants to remove him," Itachi nodded, "… he would die either way. Rarely does anyone leave this place alive."

"Okay," Ino nodded, "… I shall do that."

She stood up and walked toward him. She just admired his beauty that she couldn't help staring at him. The urge to taste him was overwhelming and she wonders if he felt the same toward her. She reached her hand and placed it against his chest. She knew what she was doing was not the best thing to do, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted a taste.

"Lord Itachi," she whispered deeply, "… you smell," her eyes lifted to meet his, "… so damn good," she licked her lips and he caught the action.

Her palm moved down to his stomach and rested there for some time. The older Uchiha could feel his arousal increasing and it was hard for him to not take the blonde beauty before her _again_.

"_Itachi," her voice tickled his ear._

_Her fingers gently fell down his back before it left. He turned to her to see her walking to the master bathroom. She paused at the door untying her robe and letting it fall to the ground. Glancing over her shoulder, she headed in leaving the door open. Hearing the shower head spray the water against the tiles, he didn't know if he should take her advances. She was his brother's. _

"_I will not tell," she smiled softly at him and he stepped closer, still hesitant._

"_Don't worry Itachi," she touched his face reassuringly, "… no one will find out."_

_She leaned up and he accepted her lips. It was gentle, until her tongue licked his lips. Tongue wrestled as his hands begin stripping off the outfit he wore. Stepping into the bathroom, he quickly kicked the door from behind to close. She quickly pulled apart helping him undress. Once he was bare naked, she eyed him from head to toe. Licking her lips, she smiled seductively at him. He smiled as she stepped into the shower and he followed. Going to the far corner of the shower where the water didn't touch them, he smashed his lips onto hers earning a moan. His hands, once imagined touching her body, was moving as if they knew what made her back arch. Rubbing his penis in between her legs made the most beautiful pleasured sound emitting from those lips. His lips found their way on her breasts in which he devoured with his mouth. Swirling his tongue across her hardening nipples, he felt her hips pushed into his member. Groaning from the feel, he quickly lifted her legs in which she wrapped around his waist. Feeling her wetness against the head of his penis made him push hard into her. Hearing her breath hitch first before she started moaning, she rocked her hips into him. He did the same as he caught her lips once more suppressing both their pleased sounds._

"_Itachi," she breathed out clinging tightly to him as she pressed her breasts into his chest._

"_Ino," he groaned as he picked up his rhythm to go faster._

_Her nails dug into his skin, but he didn't care. He was fucking the woman he wanted since a child and there was nothing that was going to end this little escapade right now. Hearing her scream and the way she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, told him she was coming. He felt the heat in him build up before he came along with her._

_Panting and out of breath, he didn't want it to be over._

_Moving his hips once again, he gently pushed in and out of her. Before he could think twice, she was already moaning and moving her own hips against him. He bit her lip and she smashed her own lips on his. Sucking his tongue, her fingers tangled in his hair. She didn't think he would go another round, but she was as willing as he was to continue. She could still feel his penis, erect and hard, pumping inside of her. Moaning in pleasure, she tilted her head back as she arched her back. He was currently holding her hips as if to steady himself as he pounded into her. Faster and harder he went. She was losing her breath as she continued to enjoy him inside of her. Feeling the sensation building up once more, she pulled his hair as she came to her peak. He came soon after in loud groans and heavy breathing._

"_It should've been you," she whispered softly as they pressed against one another._

_He kissed her once more before stepping back. As she slid down, he pulled out of her and smiled. Touching her face and feeling her was all he had left. Stepping into the water, he pulled her with him in which they cleaned one another off leaving no evidence of their little adventure._

That was the day it started. Ino was just too beautiful for his brother alone. The two of them kept it hidden from everyone, but how he wished it was him she belonged to. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew she would never be his, but he also knew there was no way they could stay away from one another.

It was inevitable.

"If we continue," he whispered, "… we cannot tell him."

She pause her movement and blinked up at him. Letting out a sigh, she hesitantly pulled back, but she was still dangerously close to him. He was right, she figured it would turn out terrible. She promised Sasuke she wouldn't be who she was before, but damn her being surrounded by sexy ass men!

"I promised him," she sighed again placing her forehead against his chest, "… I won't be her again."

"I shall take my leave then," he announced and she felt a twist in her stomach at his words.

"Thank you Itachi," she dropped the formality, "… for helping me."

She smiled at him and he let out a soft smile with a nod before heading to the door. Once he left, she didn't know why she felt like something was missing.

_Just like when Sasuke left…_ her eyes widen before her brows furrowed, _I'm so confused._

-o-o-

Sasuke was getting restless. He knew he was being stupid for thinking what he said would not get him reprimanded, but he was angry. Everything just spilled out of his mouth and he couldn't find a way to stop it.

Looking around him, he saw the dingy cell where they throw vampires in when needing to question their motives. He inwardly laughed. How would it look to others to see a pure blood here? He let out a growl.

"_What do you want nephew?" his uncle had questioned._

"_What is the real reason why you will not wed us," he demanded._

"_You already know," Madara eyed him with his red eyes scrutinizing his nephew._

"_There is something else beside her fucking others," Sasuke glared at his uncle._

"_Are you questioning me Sasuke?" it was a question, but his stern look told him otherwise._

"_I'm merely curious," Sasuke evened out his tone._

"_I'm aware of your sexual craving for her," Madara stared at him, "… but understand we are in no point of any war," he sighed, "… Itachi's wife hasn't bare him any children yet since her stay," he aimed his eyes back at Sasuke, "… you need to be aware she may not bare you any children."_

"_That doesn't matter to me," Sasuke admitted._

"_It should," Madara narrowed his eyes, "… our clan is dying. Reproduction is most needed."_

"_Then go and fuck some woman to get her pregnant yourself," Sasuke gritted out._

"_What was that?" Madara leaned back on high alert, "… repeat yourself!" he ordered when Sasuke didn't reply._

"_If reproducing is that important to you, do it yourself," Sasuke spoke lowly._

"_I see," Madara stared at him coldly, "… then give me her."_

"_What?!" Sasuke looked shocked._

"_Give me Ino," Madara spoke coldly._

"_No," Sasuke fisted his hands._

"_I will get her to reproduce," Madara explained standing from his chair._

"_You will not fuck her!" Sasuke shouted._

"_Sasuke," he walked over to his nephew and glared at him, "… what makes you think you can stop me."_

_Sasuke was itching to kick his uncle's ass, but the thought flew out of his mind once he felt his back against the wall and his throat constricting._

"_You will remember your place," Madara said sternly, "… just because you are my nephew does not mean you can do what you wish."_

Sasuke let another growl. He was right, but damn him. Sasuke let out a huff and counted the days until he could please his blonde beauty again. His penis twitched just thinking of her. Letting out another aggravated groan, he ran his hand through his hair and leaned back. It's only been two days and he was feeling withdrawal symptoms.

-o-o-

"So Princess," he watched her glare at him for the umpteenth time, "… are you going to let me starve or something?"

"Yes," was all she said.

"Fuck! I'm starving you bitch!" He screamed out rattling his chains.

Ino continued to stare at him and she was itching to drain him and fuck him crazy, but she couldn't do it. Her mind kept running to her promise she had made to her lover. Her body, however, continue to yearn for the feel of pleasure and her eyes continued to roam over every man she passes. She inwardly groaned frustrated.

_No wonder his wife fucked everyone,_ she paused in her thoughts, _scratched that, no wonder I fucked everyone. I'm a fuckin' horny woman._

"Princess," his voice broke away from her thoughts, "… why don't I just," he roamed his eyes over her body, "… eat you up?" he smirked, "…. I can tell you want me."

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face," she demanded.

She didn't know why she didn't just get someone to get rid of him.

_It's because you want him to fuck you,_ her thought blared at her.

She flushed slightly from the idea before anger took over.

_Dammit!_ She inwardly growled tightening her cross underneath her breast.

"Look at you," he laughed, "… what's wrong Princess?" he grinned, "… trying to fight it would only make the sex better."

Ino eyed him with a frown.

_Dammit, he's right…_ she let her eyes roam over his opened chest down to the organ between his legs.

Ino licked her lips as she let out a sly smile. Moving her eyes to look into his, she caught the glint. Sauntering over slowly as her hips sway seductively, her hand roamed down her breasts before landing on her thighs.

"Hidan," she whispered his name as she straddled him since he was sitting, "… you do make it so hard to forget you," she licked his cheek to his ears, "… I'm so horny."

She rocked her hips into him and he groaned. She pulled back only to have his lips smashed into hers in which she took willingly. His tongue always knew how to make her moan as she pressed closer into him. Her hands roamed over his chest before tangling her fingers into his hair. Tugging it, he growled before moving his head down toward her collarbone. Leaving little nibbled in his wake, his lips found her breast.

"Take it off," he ordered wanting to suck her.

"No," she replied a little out of breath as she laughed.

She didn't give him the chance to speak again as she rubbed against him more. She let out a soft moan feeling his erection hardening against her flesh.

"Fuck," he breathed out, "… let's fuck already," he growled as she continued to laugh.

"You're so hard," she said in a moan as she tilted her head back.

"And you're fuckin' wet," he retorted rocking his own hips into her.

"It's hard not to be, neh?" she giggled before taking his lips once more.

Kissing the silver haired male was like kissing fire: it burns and yet, leaves that numbing feeling. She loves it. She hated to admit that Hidan will always get her in the mood. He was just so damn sexy!

"Unchain me," he demanded once they parted lips.

"Hm," she grabbed his face into her hands and stared into his beautiful eyes, "… if I do, you would fuck me silly, won't you?"

"Heh," he smirked out, "… only cause I love to make you scream."

"Ah," she breathed out and moved her hips into him to have his eyes rolled back.

"Fuck," he scowled, "… what the fuck are you waiting for?!"

"Such foul language," she tsked, "… I picked up all my bad manners from you, you know?" she kissed him quickly, "… but I can't unchain you."

"Why not?!" he tried shaking his head in order for her to stop touching his face, but she held tighter.

"Because I might like it too much," she whispered as her eyes stared at his lips.

Looking back into his eyes, she could see the disappointment in them. Removing her hands and standing up, she tightened her silk robe around her waist before heading out the door.

"Ino," she stopped her movement and turned to him, "… you will give in sooner or later. When you do," he smirked at her, "… we will have lots of fun."

"I'm sure we will," she let out a smile, "… we always do," and with that she left the room ignoring the urge to return to finish what they started.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ah... So let's recap: Sasuke is locked up for the time being, Itachi and old Ino had sexual encounters, Hidan is revealed and is turning new Ino on.

Since Sasuke is currently behind bars, would Ino give into her urges? If so, who would it be? Itachi? Hidan? This was a pretty long chapter haaha I'm a little proud. Anyways, hope you all like and tell me what you are thinking. Have I missed something? Is it getting confusing?

More on Anko soon!

love,

kiwi4me

**To My Lovely Reviewers!**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-** Thank you for your constant reviews! I appreciate it very much! Yeah, some more ItaAnko coming up. Probably not in depth until a bit further into the story. :)

**ShikaIno1- **Lol thank you.

**Kanra-Kaoru-** a new reviewer! Thank you for taking your time to review. Sasuke and Ino's relationship is quite drama filled hahaha I feel a bit bad but... :D

**AmisaRusso-** thank you again for reviewing! I hope it is :)


	17. Chapter 17-Take Me

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

**Author's Pre-Note: **I know it has been awhile since I updated, but here it is! Hopefully this chapter would suffice until I return with another! Now, onward with the story.

* * *

He was making noises causing her to roll her eyes for the fifth time.

"I forgot how annoying you are," she folded her arms behind her intentionally pushing her chest forward, "… what should I do to shut you up?"

"Do I finally get to taste," he paused licking his lips as he skimmed her body slowly, "… every inch of you?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face," she huffed out.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" he quirked an eyebrow as his eyes continue to undress her.

"Hm," she sounded with a sly smile, "… I suppose I should," she sauntered close to him and bent over so he had a great view of her cleavage, "… what should I do, hm?"

Her smirk widened into a smile as she inched closer until his nose were barely a centimeter away from her breast.

"Hidan," she tsked, "… my eyes are here, honey."

"You could've fooled me," he leaned forward nudging her breasts with his nose.

"Still as horny as ever," she rolled her eyes and stood up catching the scowl on his lips.

"Fuck you," he gritted out, "… fuckin' teasing me and not giving me any."

"Aw," she feigned sadness, "… am I hurting my little baby?" his scowl deepened, "… I am so sorry honey," she kneed down grabbing his head against her neck, "… I apologize my sweet, sweet Hidan," she squeezed him tighter, "… did I hurt your feelings?"

She waited for him to say anything, but pulled back when he didn't reply. At this chance, however, he caught her lips in which he darted his tongue into her mouth. She kissed back pushing further into him where he let out a groan. If his hands were free, she would be on the floor right now screaming his name as he fucks the daylight out of her. He bit her lips hard drawing blood causing her to push away from him.

"Come on baby," he whispered in that lust-filled voice, "… you know you want me," he watched her lick her lips, "… I know you miss me," he leaned forward catching her lips once more tasting the blood, "… let me take you," he left trails down her neck causing her to let out a soft moan, "… I wanna fuck you so bad," he moved to her collarbone where her robe fell off her shoulders leaving her breast exposed, "… what do you say babe?" he licked down the curve of her breast and she agreeably leaned back to give him better access.

Ino hated to admit that she was turned on. She did want him, and right now that want was brewing inside of her. She let out a gasp as his teeth took hold of her nipple and grinds it. The sensation made her hips rock into him letting him let out a frustrated groan as he grinds harder. She was starting to feel herself getting wet at the feel of his erection. Leaning forward, she took his mouth darting out her tongue into him. She knew she was enjoying this too much, but damn the man. He was so fuckin' good.

There was a knock and she pushed her lips away from him where he tried to capture once more, but failed.

"Milady," came the voice of a servant, "… your request is here."

The blonde looked at the silver haired male who wanted to continue, but she smirked. Getting up, she felt him growl. Sauntering over to the door slowly making sure to sway her hips as he watched her, she opened the door.

"Thank you," she smiled at the servant who handed her what she requested.

She watched the servant leave before turning to the male in the room.

"That shit better be important for interrupting us," he mumbled angrily.

"That depends," Ino laughed pulling the item out of the bag, "… you were complaining so much, I was getting a headache," she sighed holding the food container.

"Alright!" Hidan exclaimed as she neared him with the container, "… what is it?"

"Hm," Ino opened the container before a smile was placed on her lips, "… your favorite," she revealed the food.

"Fuck yeah," he grinned and was about to reach for it, but remembered he couldn't move his hands, "… are you going to unchain me?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "… don't do anything stupid before I kick your ass."

"Pssh," he sounded, "… like you can kick my ass," he taunted.

"Do you want food or not," she glared at him.

"Yeah, fine!" Hidan agreed as she stood up unchaining him from his locks.

"Hurry up and stuff that pretty face of yours," Ino commanded as she sat in front of him.

He quickly devoured the meal like he was drinking water. She didn't know he went without food for so long, or maybe he was just hungry. She didn't really care. She figured feeding him would make him more reasonable. Why he was still here was a bit strange to her. Maybe it was the fact that he reminds her of her life before or she was lonely without Sasuke around. She frowned at that thought.

_Damn him for being gone for so long,_ she mentally glared at the raven haired male.

"Shit that was good," her thoughts broke away to the man in front of her, "… where's dessert?" he leaned forward, "… I think I found it," he whispered reaching for her lips, but she stopped him.

"What did I tell you about doing something stupid?" she quirked her eyebrow.

"This isn't stupid babe," he quickly captured her lips before she could retort.

Before she knew it, he had taken advantage of his freedom by pushing her to the floor. He found his way in between her legs and she couldn't fight the moan vibrating through their kiss as he rubs into her. She had to break their kiss as the friction of his heated erection rubbed into the folds of her vagina. His hands were always like fire blazing into her skin frying whatever sense she has of moving away. Those hands found her breasts in which he squeezed, shook, and kneaded. Her hips pushed against him and she found herself arching her back making the want for him even more unbearable.

"Fuck babe," he grunted feeling her rub against him.

"You're so hard," she whispered in a laugh as she continued her movement as her eyes rolled back.

"Fuck going slow," he leaned back.

His hands went to his belt. Unbuckling it quickly, he unbuttoned his pants before pulling down the zipper. His eyes were busy grabbing his cock out of his boxer that he didn't notice the blonde had sat up.

-o-o-

She was currently staring out of the balcony alone. The night air was calming her mind as she absentmindedly rubbed her baby bump. It's been so long since she seen _him- _the one that she was stolen from_._

Ignoring that thought, she focused on the baby to be born. Her child. Their child. It took them a long time until she was pregnant, but it seems luck was on their side. She remembered Itachi telling her if she wasn't able to reproduce, than he will take another wife. Of course that pissed her off. They fucked even more since then. She did, however, was impregnated before and had miscarriages due to her stress. But this one, she looked at the roundness of her stomach, this child will survive. She smiled a little at that thought. She didn't want children before, or at least not with the Uchiha, but now she was happy.

She was also moody.

"Where the fuck is that stupid jerk!" she screeched out into the night air frustrated.

"Milady," came the voice of her servant, "… maybe lying down will help ease your mind and body."

"Fuck off!" she screeched as she wobble pass him, "… I will do whatever I want!"

"Of course Milady," he bowed, "… I apologize."

"You're such a pansy," she rolled her eyes and waved him over, "… help me lay down."

He did as he was ordered and help her sit against the headboard of her bed.

"Get me something to drink," she ordered.

He nodded and left. Her eyes follow him and she rolled her eyes.

_Pathetic,_ she smirked, _but he sure is cute._

"Here you go Milady," he handed her the water.

"Pour it in my mouth," she smirked and he hesitated before following her order.

_Very cute,_ she inwardly laughed.

-o-o-

Kiba watched her suck the life out of her victim. He was a bit confused to the change of demeanor from his queen. It only took her a few days after the one she couldn't kill for her to kill mercilessly. Maybe she didn't know he was alive?

_I suppose she is really back to herself,_ Kiba was a bit suspicious, but the way his queen was behaving was almost identical to the one before.

_Almost._

"That was yummy," she turned to him and smiled brilliantly at him.

With blood dripping down her lips and staining her chin, even her robe was dipped in blood, but she still managed to look so beautiful. He found himself pinching his fingers hoping to ignore the attraction budding inside of him.

"Hey Kiba," she called out to him and he waited for her to continue, "… if I overdrink, would I get fat?"

He stared at her like she was crazy, before he found his voice.

"I'm not sure," Kiba replied, "… whether or not you become fat, you will still be beautiful Milady."

"Thank you Kiba!" she exclaimed happily as she enveloped him in his arms.

He stilled as he felt her breasts pressed against him. He gulped down hard as he returned the hug hesitantly.

"You're so kind," she pulled back and he realized how her eyes were a perfect mixture of blues and greens.

"Thank you Milady," he bowed to her.

"Tell me," she leaned back, "… who is your woman here?"

"What do you mean?" Kiba questioned unsure what she was asking.

"What I am asking is…" she leaned close to him, "… who are you fucking?"

His eyes widen and he had to step back to get some distance from his queen. He blinked away his surprise and looked around them to see a few servants walking away.

"I am not fucking anyone," he replied as calm as he could.

"Neh," his queen was pestering him and he frowned, "… you're too handsome to not have any female wanting you," she paused as she thought, "… there was that one female who I notice kept looking at you."

"I have not seen any female who does that," Kiba hoped she would drop it, but it seems she was persistent in finding out who he was spending his nights with.

"Don't worry Kiba," she smirked at him and he knew it wasn't good, "… I will find out who you are hiding underneath your sheets sooner or later," she laughed as he paled.

He watched her leave and he let out a groan as his fingers ran through his hair.

"Exactly the same," he mumbled with a pout.

-o-o-

He stared at the woman in front of him. Her hair was the color of red and her eyes were as dark as the ebony woods. She looks timid and scared, but there was also something like exhilaration in those eyes.

"Go on," the servant said toward the woman, "… do as he please."

"That's enough," he said coldly as he stood staring down at the female in front of him, "… leave."

"Yes Lord Sasuke," the servant bowed and left him alone with the female.

He continued scrutinizing her and hated the fact that he was yearning to take the female underneath him. He remembered his wife not liking the idea he was having sex with other females, but what was he to do to rid his urges for his blonde beauty? Hands were not enough anymore. If his uncle didn't notice his tension and irritation during his stay, this female wouldn't be here. He inwardly frowned. She was attractive enough. He also noted that she was his servant, someone loyal.

"What happens here goes nowhere else," he stated as he eyed her.

Seeing her nod, he gave into his urges of lust filled nights.

-o-o-

He watched her roll closer to him and he smiled. Her soft breath was grazing his chest and he felt the shiver of her warmth against his. Moving her locks out of her face, he kissed her forehead and was about to roll away, but her hand found his arm.

"Are you leaving already?" she questioned blinking softly.

"I need to return home," he said softly as she sat up to see him more clearly.

"Oh, that's right," she sighed as he watched her bare chest exposed from the slip of the sheet.

"Did you enjoy it?" he questioned touching his hand on her face.

"Hm," she leaned against his touch, "… it took everything in me not to scream out in pleasure," she giggled leaning against him, "… you were wonderful."

"I'm glad," he leaned down and kissed her in which she returned.

"Mm," she sounded pleased as she watched him stand.

"So beautiful," she said softly enjoying the curve of his back and his entire being.

"Are you talking about yourself?" he joked as he slipped on his pant and wrap his robe over his top.

"Neh," she pouted cutely, "… I'm not that vain."

"But you have the right to be," he whispered leaving another gentle kiss on her lips.

"So do you," she said softly as he pulled away.

"Hey," her voice took on a worried tone, "… no one will know, right?"

He turned to her and nodded with a reassuring smile.

"No one will know," he turned toward the door, "… goodnight Ino."

"Goodnight Itachi," she smiled as he left her room where they had just made love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hahaaaa! I hated myself for writing this, but I can't help but laugh too. Why? Who knows.

But yes, as a recap: Hidan wanted to do the naughty with Ino who did it with Itachi who is brother to Sasuke who did it with someone else. Oh my, did you understand any of that?

I'll be broadening Hidan a bit more. I think he would be an important character for a while like Shikamaru and Naruto was before. Also, more on where Sasuke is in the next chapter. But are you all shock that Ino, who told Sasuke she wouldn't hurt him again, gave into Itachi who is married to Anko who is pregnant? Wow, too much triangle… rectangle… pentagon? Well whatever it is, seems to be a bit huge. I'll somehow connect this whole thing sooner or later. Until then, thanks for reading and let me know what you think? How will this play out? Will Sasuke, Ino, and even Anko find out about the affairs? Will it continue? Will there be more? Will it stop?

Ps: Who is Kiba banging? XD I would love to read your thoughts.

Love,

Kiwi4me

**Reviewers are my inspirations!**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36- **Yes there will definitely be more HidanxIno. Thank you for reviewing :)

**Kanra-Kaoru- **Good questions! I will let you in on a little bit of spoiler: Sasuke and Hidan will know about one another. Expecting a brawl? Hm? :D

**Mercury drug- **Lol, your idea was helpful! Couldn't let that pass :) I'm happy you are excited for the next read!

**ShikaIno1-** Thank you! Ah, your thought about Madara and Ino is… interesting :D We will find out soon, won't we?

**AmisaRusso- **Are you disappointed in her because she gave in this time? I do feel bad… but for the sake of this story, it was bound to happen. Hopefully I didn't disappoint you in any way. About the sexy characters, I thank you hahaa! A vampire type of story needs lots and lots of sexiness neh? Thank you once again for reviewing!


	18. Chapter 18-Intoxicate Me

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

She stared at the stars above her in the garden. She remembered she learned about the constellation in class. She stared at the stars some more and let out a breath. She couldn't recognize any of them.

"Are you troubled?" came the voice she came to enjoy.

"Not really," she turned to her side and propped her elbow, "… you're looking quite handsome today."

"Thank you," he smiled softly before placing himself beside her.

Her thoughts went back to the conversation they had agreed upon. A risk that would ruin everything, but she couldn't find it in herself to regret it whole heartedly.

_She sighed again as she lay in the garden staring at the twinkling of the stars. It's been way too long since she fucked anyone. Yeah, she was able to put it off before, but since being a vampire, it was harder and harder to fight the urge to pounce on any man. She let out a frustrated groan as she closed her eyes ignoring the thoughts whirling in her head. Her lips curled when she smelt him._

"_How lucky of me once more," she voiced not opening her eyes, "… to have you visit me."_

"_I suppose you are," she could see his smile, "… how are you doing?"_

"_Same," she sighed, "… I've been so horny," she looked over to him and frowned, "… stupid Sasuke leaving me to please myself," she mumbled before sitting up as he sat beside her._

"_Hm," he sounded looking off into the rows of flowers surrounding them, "… do you know how this garden was created?"_

"_No," Ino watched him as he smiled at her._

"_You," he informed, "… when you were a child, you loved flowers. You were taken away from your family who owned a flower shop. In order to make you feel more at home, this was made."_

"_Hm," she smiled at him, "… so this is why I always like to come here."_

"_Possibly," he looked away from her and crossed his ankles underneath him._

_It was quiet as both enjoyed the peace before them._

"_Thank you," she decided to say after a moment, "… for telling me all this and seeing me."_

"_It is only right for me to check on you since you are alone at the moment," he said gentlemanly._

"_Aren't you kind," she let out a soft laugh, "… but I really appreciate it. It gets lonely."_

_Glancing at the man beside her, she bit her lips. She needed to fuck someone really bad and she knew fucking one of her victims would kill Sasuke, but… she glanced at the man again, he never said family was off limits._

_You remember what he warned, _her logical side spoke up,_ there may be war if he finds out._

_She frowned, but her fingers were itching to grab him or anyone for that matter. It was like a drug. She needed it. It made her angry, but filled with exhilaration too. She had to try. Fuck Sasuke. It was his damn fault anyways. What the hell did he expect? Fucking her constantly and then abandoning her when she is used to their five fucks a day?_

"_Itachi," her voice was soft and he turned to see how close she was to him, "… pleasing myself doesn't work anymore," she continued in that soft voice, "… would you help me?"_

"_Ino," he said just as soft, "… you know what we must do."_

"_Do I have to tell him?" she pouted, "… he doesn't have to know."_

"_Were you not the one who said you promised him?" Itachi watched as her eyes were desperate for anything reasonable._

"_You're right, I did," she leaned back defeated, "… it's just…" she looked back at him helplessly, "… I'm so damn attracted to you it's unbearable," she lay back down, "… it's like my heart doesn't know what the hell it wants anymore," she pounded her heart, "… stupid beating crap."_

"_Ino," he placed his hand on her hand above her chest, "… I understand why you don't want to tell him."_

"_Having you two hate each other would do no good," she sighed looking at him, "… I don't want war and I don't want to ruin your family either."_

"_I know," he just stared at her and her at him._

_Their urge to make love to one another was excruciating at best._

"_How about this," she removed her hand from underneath him, leaving his hand above her breast, "… we can do this until Sasuke returns," she moved his hand down to cup her breast, "… so that only gives us less than a week to get rid of our feelings," she sat up holding his hand in place, "… I know you want this as much as I do," she breathed out as her face inched closer to his, "… no one will know."_

_No one will know…_

_He was brought back to the first time she said that. It was when they had sex in the bathroom and from there on, they continued their rendezvous._

_With that last phrase, he leaned forward finally tasting what he's been craving since she returned. He wasn't sure if what she said was true. Would it really just take one week to get rid of this? He was smart enough to know that wasn't true. That's what she had said before and they continued to play behind everyone's back. He didn't like it, but he was as addicted to her as much as his brother was. _

She found herself smiling at him.

_So beautiful,_ she thought before her fiancé's face flashed in her mind.

"Have you heard anything about Sasuke?" she questioned curious as she placed her head against her hand.

"He should be returning in another week," Itachi explained, "… unless he acts out again."

"I hope he doesn't," she narrowed her eyes at the thought, "… if I have to, I will kick his ass for making me wait."

He chuckled at her statement before looking away into their surroundings.

"He seems to be calming," he informed her, "… uncle had mention one of our relatives will be coming."

"Another handsome man," she frowned a bit, "… how am I going to stop myself," she murmured to herself.

"He will be bringing a friend with him," Itachi could tell she wasn't thrilled about the idea, "… they are to be coming a week after Sasuke returns to you."

"Good," she let out a relieved sigh, "… then I have easy access when I need to fuck someone."

"You're making my brother sound like a toy," Itachi frowned.

"You know I love him," she grinned, "… it's too hard to resist my temptations."

"Hm," he sounded neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"How's your wife?" she decided to change the subject, "… how's the family?"

"She is moody," he informed, "… I have to be careful of what I say."

"You mean…" Ino left the rest of the sentence hang.

"Her pregnancy," Itachi corrected.

"Oh," she nodded with a laugh, "… what do you expect with all that hormones?"

"Sometimes I think she will kill me," he admitted.

"Pssh," Ino rolled her eyes, "… like she could get close. You would stop her before anything happens."

"You know Itachi," she said softly sitting up and scooting closer to him, "… I wonder if the servants know about us."

"If they do," he looked at her, "… they will not speak of it or they will be killed."

"Wow," Ino leaned forward, "… things sure are strict around here."

"It is good to have consequences to behaviors," he informed.

"Then I suppose we also have a consequence for this, huh?" she looked at him sadly knowing what she is saying is more true than false.

"Do you not trust me when I say they won't find out?" he questioned softly.

"I trust you," she smiled, "… just not everyone here."

"Don't worry Ino," he whispered as he placed a kiss against her temple, "… no one will know."

He leaned back and felt her lips on his. He felt his eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper. She nibbled his bottom lip where he opened letting her explore him as his hands explored her body. She moaned into his lips as his hand kneed her breast sending tingles all over her body. As her lips parted, his tongue carefully touched her crevices as if she was fragile. She couldn't help the soft whimper that fell out of her lips as she pulled him in closer.

Setting her down against the grass once more, he found his way in between her legs as their kiss became more heated. No more was he gentle against her mouth. He ravaged it and sucked her causing her to groan in pleasure wanting those lips all over her body. She felt his fingers untie her robe as the night air sent goose bumps over her skin. She shivered from his touch as both hands now played with her breast. She let out another moan against his lips as his fingers squeezed her hard nipples and pulled. Pulling away from his lips, she let out a gasp as the feel of what he was doing making her go insane. He felt her hips push forward rubbing her wetness against his hardness. His penis was twitching, excited to make her scream in pleasure. His lips sucked her breast and she arched her back letting him take more of her.

"Itachi," she breathed out moving her hips forward again, "… I want you."

He pulled back and watched the way her eyes were lidded with lust and he couldn't fight the smile that showed over his lips. He leaned back down to take her lips once more as he pushed his own hips against hers to hear her breath hitch.

"Are you sure you want this?" he questioned softly kissing the base of her ears.

"No," she shook her head, "… I want you," she nibbled his ears and he groaned against her neck.

Lips met lips again and Ino couldn't help loving his lips. They were gentle and smooth just like the silk they were wearing. She pulled away untying his robe. She ogled at his chest and roamed her hands over the beautiful skin. Her lips kissed his chest as she let her breath graze his skin. She licked his nipple and he squeezed her hips.

"Itachi," she breathed out as her hand moved further south, "… you're so handsome."

He was going to say she too was beautiful, but he couldn't find his voice when her hand rolled underneath his pant to grab his hard penis. His cock twitched when it felt the cold air of the night once she propped it out of the fabric concealing it. He found himself leaning back, revealing more of his manhood for the female before him. He saw the look on her face and felt himself flush a bit.

"Itachi," she breathed out in awe as she licked her lips moistening it purposely.

Her hands moved on its own accord as she watched his expression carefully. He let out a soft moan as he closed his eyes enjoying her pumping him. She kissed him again and again. She felt his hips rocking into her hands and she giggled into the kiss. Pulling away from him and removing her hands, she could see his confused face.

"I want you," she whispered hovering her lips above his, "… inside me."

He kissed her once more forcing her to lie back down. She did and wrapped her legs around his hips. She could feel his head rubbing against her bud and she gasped. Letting out a moan, he pushed his head into the fold and held it there for a few seconds before pushing further in.

"Mmph," she clenched her eyes feeling his entire penis inside of her.

Once she let out her breath, she felt him slowly push in and out.

"Wow," she smiled softly aiming her eyes at him, "… you feel so good."

"And so do you," he replied as he leaned forward kissing her lips.

He rocked his hips a bit faster and she felt her legs wrap tighter around him. His rhythm increased by the minute and she found she was losing her breath. Breaking away from his lips, she let out her panting as his penis continued to pump into her. She couldn't keep her eyes open as it rolled back in pleasure. The feel of him against her was so perfect that she found herself pushing her own hips against him.

"Ino," he breathed out breathless.

"Come," she could feel her walls clamping around his penis and her mind was getting dizzy.

He moved faster and she found herself whimpering out in sheer pleasure. Her body was tensing up as she squeezed her nails into his back. The undeniable urge was building up and she screamed out as her orgasm was hit. Her juice spilled against his cock as he continued to pump into her until he too shot his own seeds.

"Ah," she sounded as he rode out his climax slowing down to a stop.

"Itachi," she sounded against his ears, "… let's continue in my room."

He smiled at her before kissing her once more. Putting his arms around her back, he lifted her so she was straddling him. He stood and headed to her chambers through another passage where no one knows but the two of them. Not even Sasuke knows.

-o-o-

Sasuke kept up his movement as his eyes rolled back. In and out his penis went and the feel of her walls were tugging against him causing the pleasurable sensation to be overwhelming. He found himself groaning out in heat as she continued to pant out of breath. Pulling her hips forward and back again, he found his body tensing from the release. He squeezed her hips tighter and burst into her as she screamed out in moans and groans. He rode his climax as his eyes opened half-lidded to watch the female below him bit her lips in a pressed sound. Her hips were moving into him and he found he wanted more. He had too much building up in him and he wanted to fuck this woman over and over again.

-o-o-

Hidan blinked in the light and groaned. He wanted his damn bed. He eyed around the room to not see a presence he felt should be there. Snorting out with a scowl, his eyes moved over to the door. A few minutes, the door opened and he smirked.

_Right on time,_ he thought smugly, but the smugness soon left as a look of confusion came.

In came a female, not to tall, not too short. Overall, not the blonde beauty.

"Milady wishes for you to respond to a question I am to give to you," she paused a few steps from the door, "… do you wish to leave?"

He stared dumbfounded at her for a moment before frowning. The blonde wants to get rid of him? They haven't even fucked yet and she was just going to throw him like he was nothing but used up trash?! He was livid. How dare that stupid bitch do something so deceitful! Here he was waiting knowing she was going to give into him, but now she was just going to forget it?!

"What the fuck?! Where is that bitch?!" he yelled out.

"I do not approve of you name calling Milady," her tone was even and he narrowed his eyes, "… she is currently busy. What is your answer?"

He grunted out and looked away.

Being chained and stuck in the same damn position was making him light headed and angry as hell. He should leave. There was no point in staying waiting for the blonde to want him. He could have his fun with any other female like before. He was not going to hold out waiting for the blonde. He narrowed his eyes at her and smirked.

"My answer is…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh dear, what is poor Hidan going to say? Will he stay? Will he leave? Itachi and Ino seems to be having quite a lovely time together and Sasuke and his mistress as well. Who is this mistress? The answer will be revealed in due time, but a hint: she was mentioned earlier in the chapters. Will you know who before she is revealed?

Also, who will these new arrivals be? What would they bring? You all probably would have to wait for this haahaa. Sorry! ^_^

Next chapter will be more sexual encounters! Yay. I also would like to say I will be updating a little faster now! Quite wonderful news neh?

**Reviewers!**

**AmisaRusso- **Hahaa I am very glad! Yes, Ino seems to be enjoying it far too much doesn't she? More scandal and LEMON coming up. :D

**ShikaInoIchyKikIchiHime36- **Yay! Thanks for reviewing and yes, Hidan will continue and Anko will get her moment eventually. Wait until then! :)

**Mercury drug- **Thank you for a long wonderful review! Hidan and Sasuke moment would be a bit later and your questions are too good! I will not answer in fear of spoiling the story for you, so unfortunately you will have to wait hahaha! :D

**Kanra-Kaoru**- Hahaha well... like the saying goes, "one must fight for love" and that is exactly what Sasuke must do! Hahaaa! Kidding... kind of :p! The question is: will Sasuke be the one fighting? Hm..? Thanks again for reviewing! :)

**Kuroki Akatsuki- **Oh you are a new reviewer! Awesome! Thanks for reviewing! I must thank you for your statement that the story is "engaging and addictive guilty pleasure"! My first mature rating and I received such a wonderful statement. I appreciate it. To answer your question: Hidan is not a new toy. Ino hasn't bit him to make him one, but she still keeps him around like a puppy hahaha! I mentioned in the story that he reminded her of her home before she became a part of the clan, correct? For your suggestion: interesting... I might use it, i might not :) We will just have to see, but you have an interesting point. Don't worry, I am considering it hahaa!^.^


	19. Chapter 19- Unwrap You

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

"_Sasuke…" she breathed out breathlessly as he ran his hands down her chest to cup her breasts._

"_Ino," he said her name in that huskiness that she found herself pushing her hips into him._

"_Take me," she ordered softly, "… take me now."_

_He moved one hand down to grab her hip. She opened her pelvis more letting herself be exposed to the man before her. He kissed her in all that heat and she found herself pressing a moan as he went deeper into her. Gasping out, she broke the kiss as her eyes rolled back._

"_Ah," she sounded as he continued his movement._

She stirred awake and she groaned.

_Damn it!_ she thought finding herself on the bed with the sheets flown off.

She turned around frustrated before rolling out of bed to the small the night air cool her mind, she didn't miss the wetness in between her legs. Taking in a deep breath, she let it out and headed back into the room.

_Damn you Sasuke!_ She brooded before letting out another sigh.

"Seems you're distracted," his lips found the curve of her ears as his body pressed behind her.

He continued to kiss down her neck to the back of her shoulders and she found herself shivering for more. His hands moved down her sides and curved with her hips. He held his hands there as he walked forward making her walk as well. She found herself pressed against the wall feeling the anticipation. His lips continue to leave wet trails down her back. His tongue glided down her spine before pausing over the curve of her back.

"Itachi," she breathed out curving her back more as she pressed her breasts into the wall, "… please."

It was a soft beg and he found he enjoys this softer side of her. He moved his lips and tongue further down as he took off his clothing. Once fully naked, he moved his hands onto her ass kneading it gently. She arched her back more pushing her hips closer to him as her pussy was revealed to him. Her wet juice was starting to slip down her folds down her inner thigh.

He took a whiff of her and he was instantly more aroused. Squeezing her ass, he darted out his tongue up her inner thigh where some of her juice spilled. She gasped and bit her bottom lip. He went up and paused before he touched her folds. Moving to the other thigh, he did the same.

"Itachi," she wanted his tongue, "… please do me."

He smiled and his tongue went further up. Touching her folds, her breath hitched. His wet tongue rolled around her wetness tasting her. His tongue touched her clitoris and she gasped. His tongue moved faster and licked more causing her to moan. Darting in and out of her folds, his tongue went higher wrapping around her clitoris. She arched her back more from the feeling and she gasped and moaned pushing her pussy into his tongue.

"Ah," she breathed out as her eyes rolled back, "… that's… that's enough," she sounded breathless.

He licked a few more times before gliding his tongue all the way up to her ear.

"What do you want me to do now Ino?," he breathed against her ear as she pushed close to him.

She could feel his erection rubbing against her folds and she found her hips rolling back into him.

"Take me Itachi," she sounded so innocent to him, "… I really want you now."

His hands grabbed her breasts from behind and squeezed it making her moan. He rolled his hands further south. One hand grabbed his penis and positioned it into her folds. He slams in causing her to yelp. He paused there until the tension in her subsided. The other hand touched her bud and she let out a gasp as he rubbed his fingers around it.

"It… Itachi," she gasped out as his hips moved in and out of her.

His hand continued to rub and push against her clitoris as the other hand squeezed her breast. Her breathing was becoming erratic as her hips rolled against his movement. He found himself groaning as he bit her softly on the shoulder. He moved his hips faster pounding into her as he felt her breast jiggled against her movement.

She couldn't hold back the scream of pleasure as he was causing her mind to whirl in so many different ways. She found it harder to breath as her body began to tense and her knees began to lose strength.

"I'm…" was all she could say before she let out a loud whimper as she spilled her juice over his penis and fingers.

He removed his hand from her breast and her bud. He glided down to her hips in which he took a hold of. He was going to continue, but she told him to step back giving her room to bend more.

"Give it to me baby," she hummed seductively.

She was bent half way with the wall in front of her where her hands were positioned. He bent down to kiss the small of her back before continuing back into his rhythm. She was tight already and he realizes he wanted her to be tighter. So jamming into her in long fast strokes, she cried out in pleasure. He let out his own moans as the feel of her wetness made the effort to move in and out easier. The sound of their stickiness emitted the room with their moans and heavy breathing. Her breasts were jiggling and swaying from the fast motion he was giving her. It was causing her to let out a loud pleased sound.

"Ino," he gritted out as he squeezed her hips tighter.

She couldn't even swallow down her saliva because the feeling was just too much. She was out of breath and her mind was lost as he continued pounding into her. He went faster feeling his climax. In and out, in and out and he finally came groaning loudly as he slams into her as he rode his orgasm. Once he was able to breathe again, he pushed all the way in her and watched as she stood up tall wiping the drool from her lips.

"Itachi," she reached behind her to find his hands, "… you make me feel so good," she placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed, "… thank you," she said glancing behind him where he kissed her lips.

He moved his hips once more and she let out a moan. Moving her lips away, she told him to remove himself from her. He did and she grabbed him into an intense kiss. Maneuvering their way to the bed, she fell on top of him. Still tongue fighting, she straddled him.

"You know how much I want you Itachi?" she whispered deeply against his ears as her hand found his penis.

He let out a moan as his eyes rolled back. She was pumping him and his fingers dug into her thigh. She positioned herself above and slid down feeling him fill her up. She then proceeded to go up and down, up and down. He pushed his hips into her as she let out a whimper. He touched her breasts squeezing them as she rides him. Her eyes were rolled back and her back arched letting him take her entire breasts in his hands.

"Ah," she gasped, "… Itachi," she hummed, "… so good…"

She continued her movement and he felt himself starting to boil over. Grabbing her hips, he forced her to fasten the pace. She obeyed and went faster smacking against his balls. He found himself in bliss as his penis hardened even more against her walls.

"Ah!" she panted over and over as she started to twitch.

Moving her hips in circular motions as she went up and down, made her fall off the deep ends. She was coming and so was he. A few more and they both came screaming out the other's name as they rode their climax before stopping.

"Itachi," she leaned forward kissing his lips.

"You're wonderful," he breathed out watching her half lidded.

"So are you," she smiled and kissed his lips again.

-o-o-

Sasuke lifted her higher so he would be deeper into her. He started moving once more in a fast rhythm not giving her the chance to catch her breath. Her loud gasps and the hitching of her breathes were making him groan. He pushed further into her and slammed his cock causing her to scream out as her back arch. Again and again he pounded into her and she was lost in ecstasy. He knew he had hit her spot because her constant whimper and gasping was enough to tell him she wanted him. He continued pushing in and out until he felt the buildup once more. Moving in fast strokes, he screamed out in grunts and pants as he shot everything into her. Even as he came into her, he pounded her few more times before pulling out. He watched as his seed dripped down her folds merging with the line of her pelvis.

His penis twitched watching the mixture of their orgasm. Looking up at the female, her eyes were closed as her chest heaved up and down. His dark eyes followed the movement of her breasts and it was decided.

He was going to fuck her again and again until he was satisfied.

-o-o-

"Itachi," she had her arms crossed above her breasts glaring at the man who had just walked in.

"Anko," he greeted, "… is something wrong?"

"I stayed up all night worrying about you!" she screeched angrily as she stomped over to him.

"I'm sorry. You know what I do," he stated as she neared him.

"I just miss you," her voice lowered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you too," he replied as she pulled away "… how has the servants taken care of you?"

"Well," she replied as he walked to their bedroom.

"I'm glad," he offered a smile, "… I'll head to the shower. We can eat after."

"Fine," she frowned and watched him enter the restroom.

_Where have you been Itachi,_ she narrowed her eyes, _cause that surely is not work I smell._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

OH ANKO! Oh dear, she have an inkling of where our Itachi has been. Though this chapter is very much sex and sex, next one would have DRAMA and Hidan's choice is revealed! Also, your thoughts on who our dear Sasuke has been banging made my eyebrows rise. You can interpret that as good or bad ahaha! Also, I thank you all for taking your time to review my chapters. I write for you all and I do hope not to disappoint. I'm sure you all are aware this story is somewhat a reverse harem, correct? Well, next chapter may be up before the a weeks worth of days. I'm actually proud I got this up so soon hahaa!

ps: The wet dream Ino has made me smile and laugh and felt sad all at once. I probably should've written more of it, but there will be plenty on SasuIno naughtiness to come.

**Reviewers! Reviewers! :3**

**Kanra-Kaoru-** Yes, these two are definitely a mess. Sometimes lust is a bit much for anyone to take hahaa! Thanks for reviewing!

**AmisaRusso-** ItaIno is definitely happening. As you can tell, I apparently like this coupling, but this is a SasuIno story so yeah! hahaa thanks for reviewing!

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-** Thank you for reviewing! Short and concise :) Appreciate it.

**mercury drug-** Oh it's not a problem for you to hate Sasuke for doing what he did hahaa I try not to do any cliff hangers but it just happens.. sorry? :) Oh your questions are too good! I can't even answer without spoiling it hahaa. About you cheering me up, I appreciate it ^_^ your so sweet. I am glad I have wonderful loyal reviewers such as yourself who continues to send kind thoughtful reviewers. I thank you for your encouragement indefinitely. Lots of love.

**Ayumi- **I was contemplating on even writing to you knowing the possibility of you reading this is probably a .5% chance, but since you did review, it would be the nice thing to do. I don't understand why you would take the time to flame, especially after reading all the chapters to not realize that this story is a somewhat reverse harem. You say there is no Sasuke and Ino love, but did you miss the first sixteen chapters? I don't know how the word 'PIG' relates to Ino's action nor do I understand your concept of slut. What is your definition of the word? Maybe we both have different meanings for the same word. I don't approve of name callings since I see it as something childish, and since you practically called me "baka" and what not, if you believe you can write a better story, then do so. This is a site for creative minds, so if you feel what I am doing isn't up to your expectations or your reasoning then write your own or read other ones. 18 chapters is long and reading all of it (if you did) you should know what you are getting into within the first four chapters. But I should stop here because I can probably write a whole chapter. But on a lighter note, I do thank you for taking your time to review (Flame or not).


	20. Chapter 20- Disappointing You

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

His mind continued to bring memories of when the blonde beauty was all his.

_She could tell he was watching her. She didn't care; she already knew how attractive she was. Ignoring his stare, she downed another shot before turning to face him. His hair was a fascinating color and his eyes were equally interesting._

"_Hello beautiful," he leaned in closer, "… why don't you give me a taste?"_

"_Only a taste?" she quirked a perfectly shaped brow his way, "… you wouldn't want more?"_

"_Maybe," he grinned._

"_Not interested," she called over the bartender for her card._

"_Aw, come on Princess," he nicknamed her, "… you know how irresistible I am."_

_She ignored him and thanked the bartender who returned her card. Turning away, she got off the bar stool and headed out into the night sky._

"_You know," he whispered closely behind her, "… playing hard to get only turns me on more."_

"_You are too fuckin' horny," she couldn't help rolling her eyes._

"_It makes the sex better, doesn't it?" he lightly touched her shoulder as he leaned in to speak those words._

_She stopped and turned to him._

"_You're persistent," she announced leaning against one leg._

"_Only cause I know what I want," he eyed her with a smirk, "… you're hot. I'm hot. Let's make fuckin' hot ass sex."_

"_Your logic is uncanny," Ino couldn't fight the quirk of her lips, "… and straight to the point," she took a step closer to him, "… I like that," she leaned against him, "… your place."_

"_I knew you'd agree," he said smugly as his hands took a handful of her ass, "… I won't go slow," he smirked pulling her body closer to him._

"_Good," she breathed out, "… I like it fast," she whispered before his lips smashed against hers._

_He quickly bit her lips and darted his tongue out into her mouth causing her to groan aggravated. He parted and grabbed her wrist. Quickly rushing to his car, he pulled the blonde along until he found it. Unlocking it and quickly jumped into the driver seat while she sat on the passenger, he didn't give her the chance to buckle up as he drove off. _

"_Nice ride," she breathed out touching her collar bone, "… you must know how to take care of your girls, huh?" she could see he was watching her from the corner of his eyes as she slid her hand over the curve of her breast._

_He let out a growled as he continued racing down the streets._

"_You look so tense," she whispered against him, "… shall I ease the tension?" she questioned with a seductive smile as her hand rolled down his chest agonizingly slow, "… keep your eyes on the road handsome," she whispered into his ears as she left nibbles, "… I don't want to die without trying first," and with that her fingers found their way in between his legs._

_He stiffened before he relaxed into her tantalizing fingers. He let out a groan as she rubbed her hand against it causing his penis to erect. He was fighting really hard to keep his eyes from rolling back._

"_Let's just fuck in the car," he offered frustrated as he pulled to the side of the road._

"_It wouldn't be as fun," the blonde smiled as she continued her rub._

"_Fuck," his eyes were rolling and his hardened cock was throbbing to get out of the clothes._

"_Do you want me to drive?" she whispered once more._

_He eyed her and couldn't help looking at those peach colored lips. He groaned as he slammed on the accelerator and dashed off back into the street. He heard her laughing as she pushed her breasts against his shoulders._

"_I'm glad you continued," her fingers unbuttoned his pant, "… I would be thoroughly disappointed."_

"_Fuck Princess," he groaned as the tips of her fingers brushed against his penis underneath his boxer, "… I'm gonna fuck you so hard."_

"_Good," she laughed, "… take me."_

_He made a quick right that caused her to fall back into the passenger seat. He took this moment to quickly drive up into another street before making it to his driveway. Putting the car into park, he pulled out the keys and looked over at his guest. She had an amused look on her face as she looked at the house._

"_You must have money," she smirked, "… should've known."_

"_What are you, a gold digger?" he quirked a brow as he pulled her out of the car._

"_Hm," she sounded as he closed her door._

_She leaned against the hood and he stood in front of her closing the gap. He kissed her once more and she found she really loved his mouth. His fingers found the zipper behind her back and pulled down the tag so her back was revealed. He pressed his body against her as his hands rolled up her dress bunching it over her hips._

"_Let's go inside," she said pushing him slightly._

_He grinned at her as he kissed her once more lifting her against him so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He maneuvered his way to the door. He entered and kicked the door closed from behind him. Still lip locked, he entered his room switching on the lights. He wasn't going to miss the beauty of this girl. Finding the bed, he fell with her still wrapped around him._

"_Ah," she sounded pleased as he rubbed himself against her, "… so hard."_

"_You want me Princess?" he murmured against the curve of her neck as he left wet trails._

_He quickly pulled away seeing they were both fully clothed. He started taking off his clothes and she watched as his lean upper half was revealed. She licked her lips liking what she sees. When he stood to drop his pants and his boxers, she couldn't help the urge to feel his penis inside of her. She didn't feel like this with any of her one-timers. His eyes found her and a smugness took over his features. She stood up in front of him and skimmed her eyes._

"_My," she sounded, "… aren't you ready," she laughed as his penis was erect._

_She shrugged the dress off and it dropped to the floor revealing only her thong. His eyes were hungry for her and she thumbed the elastic. Moving her hips slowly, she pulled the only garment she had to the floor. When she stood, he quickly pressed his body against her._

"_I want you now," he demanded biting her lips._

"_Well you're lucky," she whispered against his face, "… I'm all wet."_

_He smashed his lips against her once more as he pushed her onto the bed. She moaned into their kiss as he continued rubbing against her in quick strides. She felt her clitoris brushed more than once and it drove her pleasure higher. His hands found her breasts and they fondled with them. Her back arched involuntarily when he squeezed her breasts._

_He couldn't take it. She was too fuckin' hot not to take right now. He removed both hands from her mounds and grabbed her hips. He pushed his head into her folds before pushing all the way in. Her breath hitched as her walls wrap snugly around his shaft. His mind was in bliss at the feel of her. Pulling out before slamming back in, he could hear her gasps. He watched the way her back arched and the way her large breasts jiggled with his movement. He found he likes it, a lot. _

_So he continued his movement, only faster. In and out, quicker and quicker his penis went and all she could do was grabbed the sheets as if it was her lifeline. He just felt so good and her body was responding the way he wanted._

"_Ah!" she sounded in large pants as her hips moved with him causing him to groan in pleasure._

"_Oh yeah!" he grinned loving the feel of her, "… fuck!"_

_He pounded into her even quicker and loved the way her walls are tightening around him._

"_Oh yes! Ah!" she manage to say before her breathing became heavier and harder._

"_Fuck!" he sounded again, "… you're so fuckin' good!" he screamed out as her eyes rolled back._

_She didn't reply because she could hardly breathe. She felt herself tensing as the twitch came telling her she was hitting her climax. Pushing her hips into his, she came screaming in pleasure as her juice splattered against his penis._

"_Damn," he stated as he also came blasting inside of her._

"_You were great," she complimented as he pulled out of her._

"_Of course I am," he smirked breathing heavily._

"_I should head out then," she sat up and got off the bed._

"_No fuckin' way!" he called out, "… I wanna fuck you more!"_

"_Maybe another time handsome," she slipped her dress back on._

"_Come on," he whined as he stood before her grabbing her arms, "… just one more fuck."_

"_When you see me again," she pecked his lips, "… until then, you have this to remind you of me," she laughed strutting to the door._

"_What's your name," she decided to ask._

"_Hidan," he replied, "… yours?"_

"_Ino," she smiled at him._

"_I like Princess more," he watched her saunter to the front door._

"_Only you can call me that," she winked at him and left._

That was the first time they met and after that, there was a whirlwind of lust and sex. He grinned at all the memories he made her scream his name and all the orgasm he gave her. He felt his penis twitch thinking about it. Looking at the plate in front of him, he found himself laughing.

_That bitch,_ he grinned, _you can't stay away for long Princess._

"What are you grinning at?" the woman he was just thinking about showed up with her robe loosely tied around her waist revealing more cleavage than before.

His grin widened.

"How much time we fucked," he noticed the knowing look, "… you know I can't help it."

"Hm," she sounded as she grabbed the plate as she sat down, "… you must like fucking me."

"That is true," he watched her take the spoon and dig into the rice and beef.

He continued eating what she was feeding him and once they were done, she put the plate to the side and watched him.

"I'm gonna let you go," she spoke up continuing her stare at him, "… it's not fair keeping you here."

"You know you aren't going to do that," he laughed as the chains rattled, "… you're as addicting to me as I am to you."

"Hm," she smirked leaning forward, "… what if I told you I have a new addiction?"

"I would say he can't fuck you like I do," he reached for her lips and she let him.

"Milady," a voice spoke up through the door.

Ino pulled away.

"Yes?" she questioned not removing herself.

"Lord Madara wishes to see you," the voice stated.

Ino looked at Hidan who scowled. Standing up, she headed to the door.

-o-o-

She reached to her left without opening her eyes to feel skin. She smiled touching the nice form beside her. Turning her head, she opened her eyes to see her husband. He was already awake watching her, scrutinizing.

"Morning," she breathed out removing her hand, "… thought you would've disappeared again."

"I've been neglecting you," he moved closer to her.

He kissed her and she found herself kissing back. His hand rolled down her cheek to her neck before it rolled over her round breast. He rolled his palm around the mound before pinching her nipples. She groaned into the kiss enjoying the feeling he was giving her. His hand continued to roll down leaving light tickles in its wake. His palm rolled over her baby bump and he pulled away from her lips. He looked at the round belly and rubbed it soothingly. He bent down and kissed her stomach and she found him to be lovely.

"Itachi," she called to him softly.

He looked at her with his dark eyes and she found her breath hitching.

_Ask him,_ her inner voice told her, _demand you know where he's been!_

"Where were you last night?" she questioned and he frowned.

"You ask me that a lot lately," he replied getting off the bed to dress.

"It's only a question!" she found her anger returning.

"I'm always were I am," he replied with his back to her as he wrapped the top around him.

"So you've been with a woman all this time?!" she gritted out rolling off the bed to stand.

"What?" he turned to her and she found herself frightened.

His tone dipped low and his eyes were eerily calm, but she knew he was angry.

"I could smell her," Anko found her resolve fading as she accused him.

"What exactly did you smell?" he walked up to her and peered down.

"If you are cheating on me…" she tried to sound angry, but his hand suddenly wrapped around her arm.

"Are you threatening me?" he squeezed her arm making her wince, "… you should remember your place Anko," he said lowly.

"Don't you dare threaten me!" Anko hissed, "… I'm carrying your child! I know how much you want to have it!"

He continued to stare intently at her and she tried holding her head up, but she could've sworn she saw his eyes turn red. Before she could delve further, he had already let her go and turned to the door.

"W… where are you going?!" she was angry, confused, and angry all over again.

"Work," he said coldly and left her alone once more.

She wasn't wrong here! She knew for a fact that stupid prick was hiding something from her. It was logical for her accusation right? She smelled her. She just knows it. She let out an aggravated sigh as she wobbled back to the bedroom.

_Damn hormones!_ She cried out plopping onto the bed.

-o-o-

She continued her scream of pleasure as he slams into her once more. A few more and he came squirting everything into her. Pulling out, she was huffing trying to catch her breath. He watched her face flushed and he wished it was his wife's face he was staring at. Pulling up his pant, he sat against the bench and leaned his head back.

"You may leave," he spoke up closing his eyes.

"Yes Lord Sasuke," she breathed out normally as she walked out once her clothes were on correctly.

He continued his position for some time until he heard his name.

"Lord Sasuke," came the voice of his servant.

"What is it," he didn't open his eyes.

"Milady is here," the servant responded as he opened the cell.

_What?_ Sasuke thought as he got up and looked out of the cell.

His thoughts were of his beautiful wife and how much he was going to make love to her. There she was in all her beauty smiling at him.

"My love," she breathed out walking closer to the cell.

"Ka Nai," he touched her face and pulled her closer so he could kiss her.

Those lips, oh how he missed them.

"I've missed you," she said gently and he pressed his lips on hers again.

"I as well," he could tell something was bothering her, "… what is it?"

"Lord Madara asked for me earlier," she looked at him sadly.

"What did he say?" he knew it wasn't good by the way her eyes were avoiding him.

"I cannot be your wife," her voice was soft but he caught it all.

_What?!_ His mind was going frantic and he found himself getting angry all over again.

"Did he tell you why?" Sasuke gritted out.

"Sasuke," she touched his face and he relaxed slightly until he tensed back up, "… I can't bear you any children."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Whoahoho! Ino can't bear children again?! Yes, I'm terrible.

Recap: Hidan is thinking about getting laid with the blonde beauty; Anko knows something is going on with Itachi, and Sasuke just heard the news about poor Ino. Now what? Oh so much more juiciness and drama to come. Do you hate me? Hahaaa this story was originally not going to be this long… but because all of you like it so much, who would I be to just ignore the love of this story? Hahaa but seriously, I'm surprised at myself for getting this far. I have you all to thank! Yay! ^_^

**My Awesome Reviewers!**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36-** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad your enjoying it hahaa

**mercury drug- **Thank you for the wonderful compliment and love! You're so awesome I can't deny how wonderful I feel from you nice reviews. Thank you. Oh if your imagination wants to go, then go for it haaha! I'm sure it's much more wonderful then my writings :D

**ShikaIno1-** Thank you friend! :)

**KanraKaoru-** Sasuke will return soon enough! Much more drama for sure :) Thanks for review!

**AmisaRusso-** Hahaa I know, I do feel for Anko, but don't worry. She'd have her moment... I think lol


	21. Chapter 21- Comfort Me

**The Taste of Pure Blood **

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

"Sasuke," she touched his face and he relaxed slightly, "… I can't bear you any children."

His mind was frozen before it cracked into a million different thoughts at once. He stared at her for the longest time before he shook his head ridding his thoughts.

"I do not care," he stated.

"You should," she smiled sadly at him, "… it is important for you to have kin."

"I do not care," he repeated in a more serious tone.

"I'm sorry that I can't…" she sighed and looked away, "… only if…"

"Stop," he reached for her, but she pulled away, "… it does not matter if you can bare me children or not," he stared at her so intensely she thought she saw a flash of red, "… you are my wife."

"My Love," she breathed out in awe. Smiling, she leaned into the opening of the bars where his lips met hers.

"He will not be happy," Ino said softly.

"I could care less," Sasuke smirked kissing her lips once more.

"I can't wait for you to return to me," Ino admitted feeling his hands roll down her breasts.

"I cannot as well," he breathed out knowing exactly what she means.

"Milady," the servant returned, "… your visiting time has expired."

"I'll be waiting," Ino whispered leaving another kiss on his lips, "… until then my love."

He watched her leave and he gripped the bars. Things are not going well, but he'd be damned if he ever thought it will.

_Trouble comes with you, don't they?_ He smiled softly as he closed his eyes.

-o-o-

"Is everything alright Milady?" came the voice of her servant.

"Does it look like everything is okay?" she sent her glare his way.

"Would you like to speak about it?" his voice was so caring and she found she hated that factor of his.

"No!" she didn't hesitate as she turned away from him quickly and indignantly.

"Very well," she heard his footsteps walk away and she frowned.

"Hold on," she had an idea, "… do you know where my husband is right now?"

"I believe he is working," the servant replied.

"Working on what?" she watched him closely.

"I am not sure," the servant replied, "… I am here most of the time with you."

Her frown deepened. Maybe she will have to find another way to get information pertaining her husband.

"Does he visit Lord Madara lately?" she questioned.

"He normally meets with our Lord," the servant nodded.

"Does he go anywhere else?" she pried.

"He visits his brother some times," the servant replied again.

"OH, that is right," she paused and thought about her next question, "… his brother doesn't have a wife."

"Not at the moment," the servant brought a glass of water to her, "… he is in the process of being wed to Lady Ino."

"So the kid finally stopped fucking the entire nation," she laughed out loud before taking a sip of her drink, "… I should welcome her once they are official."

There was a sinister smile on her face that didn't go unnoticed.

-o-o-

She was crying, crying as softly as she could in the corner of her room. He stood at the door looking in wanting to comfort her, but he couldn't.

"Milady," he called out.

"Don't worry about me Kiba," she sent him a watery smile, "… I'm just emotional right now."

"Would you like for me to get you anything?" he wanted to comfort her in the way he was allowed.

"A bucket of ice cream would be nice," her laugh was too sad to hear.

"I will fetch it for you," he closed her door and left to retrieve what she ordered.

Ino just placed her head back on her knee where she continued crying. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't she just be impregnated and grant him a child? Why couldn't there be true happiness for them?

"Why are you crying?" his voice was soothing and yet, it just made her cry harder.

He sat beside her and grabbed her into his arms. She continued crying until she couldn't any longer.

"Tell me," he insisted softly as his arm held her closer to him.

"I can't bear him any children," she murmured feeling his arms around her tightened.

Tragic. That was the word that was echoing in his head as he continued holding the blonde in his arms. This can't be happening again. How is she unable to give birth the second time? It was confusing and he would never wish this upon anyone. His mind went to his brother.

"Did you tell him?" he stroked her hair.

"Yes," she nodded against his chest, "… he says he still wants me as his wife," she laughed, "… isn't he silly?"

"He loves you," the older Uchiha reiterated, "… he waited far too long to let you out of his grasp again."

"I know Itachi, but…" she paused in taking air, "… reproducing is important, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Itachi let out a breath as he felt pity for the two once more, "… I will speak with my uncle."

"What are you going to do?" she pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

"To save the two of you," he smiled at her and she found herself tearing up.

She kissed his lips thanking him as he stood. He planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. After a few minutes there was a knock at her door. Opening it, she saw Kiba with a spoon and a tub of Neapolitan ice cream. Smiling, she told him to join her in indulging the comforting food.

-o-o-

"Lord Madara," came the voice of a servant, "… I've been sent to tell you My Lord will be coming in two days."

He nodded and the servant left the room. He rubbed his temples and sighed. This would mean he would have to let his nephew out of the cell, congregate everyone in one place, and welcome the newcomers. Tapping his chin, he leaned back on his chair and thought about how he is going to deal with this. The doctor he had called upon brought into light the situation his mind continued to replay. Ino was unable to birth any children. He frowned knowing what had happened before and knew for a fact his nephew was wallowing in his cell.

Her face, he remembered was so beautifully torn and hurt. She wasn't expecting that news, he was sure of that. What to do, what to do? He let out a groan and gulped down the rest of his drink. Both of his nephews will give him a grandchild; one better be a boy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh! Madara huh? What a wonderful way to end this chapter hahaa! I know you all hate it when I do that… but yeah! :D

Recapping: Sasuke is willing to stay with Ino even knowing his uncle will be furious. Our blonde is depressed but Itachi along with Kiba is willing to comfort her in the ways they can. Anko knows about Ino now and finally Madara has plans. Or does he?

Next chapter Madara will do all that he said: letting Sasuke free and all that. Also, more on Hidan!

So many more unanswered questions… I must say I don't even know the final product yet ahaha! Isn't that terrible? Well, until next time my friends. Also, I apologize for the short chapter... Next one will be longer! :)

love,

kiwi4me

**My Lovely Reviewers!**

**mercury drug-** I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, haha I can't help myself hahaa! But yes, Kakashi and Obito is revealed! I'm so happy you are enjoying this. Thank you for your constant reviews :)

**AmisaRusso-** thank you! I think this story will end soon... I think hahaa Thanks for the review!

**Kanra-Kaoru-** I hope Sasuke didn't disappoint you hahaa I love his possessive side :D


	22. Chapter 22-Tell Me

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

"Hey," he frowned to her as she sat staring at the wall.

He called out one more, but she didn't move her eyes to face him. It unnerved him to be ignored. How dare she think she could just forget he is even there?! Why was she there if she was just going to pretend he wasn't there?! He let out a growl.

"You mad cause I wouldn't leave," he accused to see her head tilt toward him.

Her eyes were puffy and her nose held onto a pink tinged. He could tell she looked tired by the way her half-lidded eyes droop as she blinks slowly. He let out a howling laugh as the chains rattled from his movement.

"What you laughing for?" she said blandly.

"Damn you," he quieted down into small chuckles, "… you look so fuckin' broken."

"It's not something to be laughing about," she narrowed her eyes.

"Ah," he smirked, "… did I hurt your feelings Princess?" he grinned seeing her glare, "… why don't you unchain me so I can make you feel better?"

He rattled his chain as an offer and she continued to stare at him.

"Shut up," she mumbled before facing the wall again.

"Ino," his voice became so serious she found herself surprised.

Turning her head to look at the man, she could see something in those damn gorgeous eyes that made her feel even more beautiful than she already knew she was.

"Come here," he ordered sternly, "… come tell me what's wrong."

She laughed softly at that and set her eyes on him.

"You never cared for my personal life before," she smiled, "… you think you'll get something out of this?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"You know me too well Princess," he laughed, "… but seriously," he paused, "… what's wrong with you."

She sighed and was about to look away, but the noise of rattled chains made her turn back to the silver haired male.

"Don't you dare look away," he gritted out angrily.

She blinked him in before she found her lips curled up. She crawled over to him on all fours seeing his eyes continue to stare into hers. That surprised her. She would've thought his eyes would wander down to her breasts that she knew he loves. Stopping in front of him, she just continue to look at him as if to decipher where the Hidan she knew had gone.

"What's wrong?" he questioned it as if he was really interested and Ino was taken back.

"Nothing," she replied quietly.

"Don't lie to me," he narrowed his eyes, "… did some punk try to take you?" she shook her head, "… it's because I fuckin' denied your request to leave, isn't it?" he accused.

"You being here is going to bring trouble," she said softly touching his face, "…. You know that, don't you?"

"Pssh," he sounded rolling his eyes, "… I'm not the only one who brings trouble Princess."

She didn't say anything, but she continued to run her palm down the side of his face. Her thumb rolled over his lips before her fingers touched along the curve of his neck.

"Hey," it was so soft, so gentle that she wanted to cry.

"Remember when you came to me that one day?" she wasn't sure when exactly he was speaking off because she had always went back to him. It was a destructive addiction.

"You were crying," he sighed leaning forward to rest his head on the crook of her neck, "… it was the first time I ever saw you cry," he paused as she leaned against him, "… you kept telling me it wasn't any of my business," he snorted against her ear, "… we were both fuckin' stubborn."

He stopped himself feeling her head nuzzling against his shoulder. He was getting too fuckin' soft because of her. He frowned slightly before letting out a sigh. His intentions were to get her close to him so he could kiss the daylight out of her, but the look in her eyes. It was as if an epiphany occurred just looking into those awfully beautiful eyes.

"Do you remember what it was?" he questioned to feel her nod against his skin.

"Why are you bringing that back up?" she was confused, suspicious, and fairly content where she was.

"Do you remember what I said?" he questioned and she felt her face flushed slightly.

"You said you'd protect me," she mumbled underneath his jawline.

"I still will," he admitted.

He was weak and it offended him. It made him angry at her and at himself. Women were just there for looks and for him to bang, but damn this one. She was like an itch that comes and goes as it wishes leaving scars so he would never forget about her. He finally realized maybe it wasn't love that he felt with her. Maybe it wasn't anything more than a sort of friends-with-benefits-type-of-deal? But he knew the truth already. He already knew it was because of her, with her god given beauty and depthless eyes that he was going to be stuck in the remains of who she is.

"Hidan," she breathed out his name as she pushed gently off him.

She was searching, he could tell. She always did that when he ends up saying something touchy-feeling. If he was her, he'd be just as confused. He, Hidan the womanizer, was an emotional pudding in her hands.

He saw her lean in and her lips touched his.

Kissing back just as gently as she had, he found maybe all the lip locking, tongue fighting, teeth smacking weren't that good after all. Maybe taking it slow was better.

"Thank you," she smiled that brilliant broken smile and he found himself leaning in wanting more of those gently kisses she rarely gave him.

His lips touched hers once more.

He felt her tongue glide against his lips, but he didn't let her in. She pulled back confused written all over her face.

"Not this time," he smiled at her and he could see she wanted to cry.

"When I thought I had you figured out," she kissed his cheek as she reached her hands up his arms, "… you go and do something like this," she pulled back gently to look at those eyes of his.

With a move of her wrists, his chains came clinking and clunking as it hit the ground. She was about to move away, but she soon felt his arms encircling her. She could hear his heartbeat and the rumble in his chest as he chuckled.

"You trying to get rid of me Princess?" he questioned against her ears.

"I don't think I can," she admitted wrapping her own hands around him.

"Good," she could feel him smile against her cheek.

"I'm with someone Hidan," she could feel his arms tighten around her.

"Like I care," he scowled.

"You should," she didn't want it to sound so sad, "… he is the owner of this area and…" she paused unsure what to say.

"And what?!" Hidan pulled her away from him to hold onto her shoulders, "… you two married or something?"

"We were…" she started before she shook her head and smirked at him, "… jealous?"

"Only if you think he can compare," Hidan had that competitive sparkle in his eyes and Ino found herself feeling confused all over again.

"He is a vampire Hidan," she saw his face blanked, "… and he claimed me."

"Is that so…" she thought he was going to laugh or be shocked, but he only stared at her as if what she said had no effect on him. It was confusing to her even more now. When Sasuke had told her he was a vampire while they were making love, she thought it was a joke. But Hidan, he didn't show any other sign. He was making her feel lightheaded from trying to figure him out.

She saw his eyes shift to her neck looking for the bite marks. His fingers gently traced down her curve before it smoothed over the puncture. His eyes then went back to looking at her and she wasn't sure why he wasn't doing anything more than staring. This wasn't the explosive, spontaneous Hidan she knew. Did she even know him at all?

"I'm surprised you're not angry or laughing," Ino stated.

"I want to laugh," he traced her face and she blinked at the affectionate gentle side of him.

"Why don't you?" she felt herself shiver under those burning touches.

"I'm angry," he replied moving his thumb over her bottom lip.

"You don't look like it," she murmured as she continued to watch this other side of him.

"Who is he? Who is the man who took you from me?" she could hear the sadness in his voice and it made her heart twist in the most awful way.

_What is going on?_ She questioned herself as he continued to bore into her eyes.

She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Forgotten was her inability to reproduce. She came thinking maybe Hidan's presence would make her feel better, but she couldn't feel anything. She was surprised he wanted to talk about her feelings of all things. She was even more surprised when he didn't look at her in any sexual implication. Then he goes and looks at her in that your-beautiful-and-I-will-do-anything-for-you type of way. She found herself tearing up. What was she crying for? Why was she so god damn emotional and confused all at once?

"Ka Nai," came a voice that boomed into the room.

Ino found her breath hitched as the voice floated into her ears. She turned to see his raven hair and those dark orbs. He looked angry and tired all at once. She felt her lips widen into a large smile as tears slipped down the corner of her eyes. She wanted to run to him and kiss him until they both faint. She wanted to fuck him until he saw nothing but stars. She wanted to do so much to him, but her thought slowed. She glanced at the silver haired male to see him smirking. She turned to her fiancé to see his eyes narrowed.

"So this is him?" Hidan's voice lost that sensitive side that Ino found she liked.

"Hidan," Sasuke took steps toward them and grabbed Ino by her waist pulling her toward him.

She knew it was a sign of possession.

"Long time no see Sasuke," Hidan greeted with the smirk Ino was all too familiar with.

She felt Sasuke's arm tighten around her and she glanced at him to see his jaws clenched.

"You two know each other?" she looked on confused as her eyes went back and forth at the two male.

Sasuke didn't answer her. She looked to Hidan who seemed to be nonchalant about the death glare aimed at him. She was going voice her question again, but she was pulled further away from the sliver haired male and before she knew it, she was out of the door. Blinking in confusion, she didn't get the chance to glance at the raven haired male who continued his hold around her. She was pushed into his chamber as the doors slammed shut behind her.

"Sa…" she didn't even get to finish his name when she turned to face him.

Her breath hitched as she looked into his eyes, once an endless depth of darkeness was now a bloody red. She found herself frightened and yet, excited.

"You fucked him," he accused as he grabbed her arm.

She couldn't help staring into those eyes. Why were they red? Does it only happen when they are angry? Do her eyes change too? But she didn't think further into the questions when she felt the pressure he was putting on her arm. She swore if he squeezed harder, her arm would fall off.

"Before I became yours," she was angry. Why was he accusing her? Why couldn't he forget about the damn past?!

"You're lying," he gritted out.

"I'm not!" she screamed feeling herself even angrier, "… why even bother asking me if you aren't going to listen to me?!"

She tried to pull her arm away from him, but he tightened his hold and she winced from the pain.

"Let. Me. Go," she said each word with malice dripping from her lips.

"You are mine," he glared at her as he leaned closer, "… don't you ever forget that."

"How the hell can I?" she narrowed her own eyes at him, "… you remind me every fucking time."

He smashed his lips against hers and she found she didn't want to be near him. She was way to fuckin' angry to give into his damn sexual needs. She wanted to rip his throat and kick his ass until he couldn't walk anymore. Trying to push him away, he grabbed the back of her head holding her in place.

He couldn't let that bastard take her from him. He couldn't lose her. She was his. Pulling away for much needed air, he felt her slap him hard on the cheek. Burning holes at her, he smashed his lips on hers once more. Grabbing her robe from behind, he pulled the thin fabric off of her in one swift move. Naked and in his embrace, he smirked inwardly. She was his damn it, no one will take her away from him.

No one ever will.

"You fuckin' bastard!" she seethed out trying to pull away from him.

He ignored her as he pushed her backwards until she fell onto the bed. She tried to get up, but he had already pinned her onto the mattress.

"You are mine," he whispered harshly against her ears.

She growled and was about to scream at him at the top of her lungs to break his ear drums, but she couldn't. Her breath stopped momentarily when he pushed into her folds. She clenched her eyes and fisted her hands digging her nails into his chest. She wasn't wet so it was burning and hurting. She was sure he knew it too, but his god damn pride or whatever it was that was bothering him was stopping the thought.

He pounded into her and she screamed in pain. It hurts so bad that she could feel tears coming to her eyes. She buried her head against his shoulder hoping and praying the pain would leave. This wasn't what she was planning when he returned to her. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Sasuke…" she whimpered out his name.

He suddenly paused in his movement and looked down to see the top of her head. He scowled. How dare she not get wet for him, but would get all hot and heavy with that damn bastard! She was his. She was his. SHE WAS HIS!

He pushed her head back onto the pillow causing the female to yelp. He attacked her neck and pierced her skin. Her blood was his. Her body was his. Her life was his. Drinking her, he savored in her unique taste. Letting out a pleased moan, he sucked more. He could feel her nails on her chest loosen and her hips pushed against him. Letting out a chuckle against her neck, he continued to lick and drink. She was just too damn delicious.

He was so lost in the taste of her, that he missed the way her pulse and breathing slowed. He missed her whispers for him to stop.

He only stopped when he tasted salt.

Opening his eyes, he pulled away to see the tear streak leading down the side of her neck where he punctured. Pulling back to face her, he found his eyes widening.

"Ka Nai," he whispered touching her face.

She blinked slowly up at him as he traced her face. She should be angry for what he did. Hell! She should've bit him too! But she didn't, she couldn't. She knew why he was doing it. She already gave herself to him, gave her life to him. He was trying to get reassured. But did he have to hurt her like this?

"I'm sorry," he apologized leaving a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I know," she breathed out trying to offer a smile, but she felt so weak.

His eyes, she noticed wasn't red anymore. They returned back to those mysteriously beautiful eyes that captured her attention the first time they met.

"Do it," he ordered gently as he leaned forward exposing his neck to her.

She found she wanted to taste him, but she couldn't. She shouldn't. She isn't supposed to take his blood.

"I'm okay," she kissed his neck instead.

He looked at her to see if what she was telling him truthful. Seeing her smile at him like that made his insides burn with unknowing emotions. She reached up and kissed him. He kissed back rolling his hand down to cup a breast. He kneaded the mound softly, in fear of hurting her further. She smiled against his lips. Parting his lips, he felt her tongue caress his crevices before he moved his own tongue against hers. It was soft, gentle.

He found his hips move into her.

Stopping himself, he heard her laughed softly.

"I feel better," she assured him when he pulled back.

He didn't believe her until she pushed her own hips against his. He found himself smiling as he kissed her once more enjoying her lips and tongue. Tugging at the harden nipple, she pressed a moan against his lips. Twisting the tip of her breast, he left her lips to her neck hearing soft moans.

"I've missed you so much," she admitted closing her eyes to hold onto his touches and lips.

"I've only dream of you," he confessed as his mouth moved down to take her breast.

"Ah Sasuke," she arched her back as his hips continue to move deeper into her as his tongue rolled over her nipple.

He looked up to see her eyes closed and her lips parted as she pants. He let out another smile pulling himself up to grab a hold of her hips. He moved in and out of her happy that she was wet. He didn't want to hurt her more.

"My love," she aimed her glazed eyes at him and he found himself hardening more inside of her.

"Ka Nai," he looked into those electric eyes and he felt a wave of lust and love.

He quickened his movement to find her eyes rolled back in pleasure as his did the same. He soon heard her pants quicken and let out a low groan as her walls tighten. Moving faster, he found his head tilting back in pleasure as he continued panting from the sheer ecstasy.

"Love," she shouted out as she clung to the sheets.

Her body was tensing as the need to explode was reaching its height. She was writhing underneath him as she screamed out in pants as her juice spilled against his penis. His movement continued and she tried gritting her teeth, but she soon parted her lips into many more whimpers. She bit her bottom lip when he came inside shooting everything he had inside of her. She was almost scared she would end up getting pregnant, but she soon remembered she couldn't bear children.

The wave of sadness crept over her as Sasuke kissed her after he rode his climax.

"What is wrong?" he questioned as he didn't pull out, but lie on his side facing her.

Everyone seemed to be asking her that lately. Was it that obvious? Her mother did tell her she was too emotional for her own good. He pulled her closer to him. Both were facing one another as they laid on their sides listening to each other's heartbeat. She felt better having him there with her.

"I love you so much," she closed her eyes nuzzling closer to him as he moved his hand up and down her back soothingly.

He kissed her head. She didn't need to hear his proclamation for her. She already knew he loves her. It was poignantly obvious. But she also knows they probably wouldn't be able to stay together. He needed a son. He needed kin and she wasn't able to give that to him.

Feeling terrible and useless, she closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay! I must admit this was super fast! and much longer than the other one. I love Hidan in this one only because he is so cool! Besides that, Sasuke and Ino sure have some relationship don't they? I feel terrible for making Ino this way, but... at least she has Sasuke who loves her :D! I also realized that in the last chapter I revealed the newcomers, when in fact, they don't show up till the next chapter... Oh well. Everyone likes a possessive Sasuke! hahaa

Next chapter the newcomers are revealed and also, Anko will meet Ino! Excited? I'm aiming to get the next update by Thursday night/Friday morning! Only for you all hahaa!

Love,

kiwi4me

**Hurrah For My Awesome Reviewers~!**

**ShikaIno1- **I understand where you are coming from with cliff hangers ahaa as authors, I don't think we can help ourselves hahaa Thanks for the review~

**mercury drug-** I try my best to update as quickly as I can haha I thank you for replying and reviewing when you are tired. I appreciate your dedication! :D Much love for sure!

**Kanra Kaoru-** I'm glad you like Sasuke in here. I feel like he is a good guy, just a bit extreme at times. Thanks for the review and I hope you still love him after this chapter :)


	23. Chapter 23-Unravel Me till the End

**The Taste of Pure Blood**

_Summary: She loved the taste of fear pumping into their blood as she sucks them dry. Every last drop she savored finding the pleasure in it. There was one other she wanted to taste for a long time. Looking across the room, her electric eyes found his. She smiled revealing her sharp fangs. He would not be able to say no._

* * *

He watched her grinning as she wrapped the dark green silk robe around her. It was compared to a kimono as the length hit her ankle and her sleeves covered her entire arm. It was required for them to wear anyways, so he didn't think too much on it. But what did cause him to become suspicious was the way her eyes sparkled with mirth and her grin seemed to hold much terror.

"You seem excited," he spoke up waiting for her to be through.

"Oh I am," she smirked at him.

He blinked at her answer as she rubbed her belly. There was something about her today that made him think something dramatic was going to occur. She walked over to him so casually and he eyed her suspiciously. Their argument the past few days were wearing him down and he knew she had a feeling of who he was rendezvousing with, but she seemed so much more… calm. That was a bit scary to say the least. Her aggressive attitude was who she was, so seeing her so eerily calm spiked his nerves.

"Why?" he questioned calmly as she walked by him to the door.

"No reason," she flashed him a grin and he was more worried than he already was.

"What are you waiting for Itachi?" she quirked a brow and he nodded to her.

Walking out of the door, he thought he felt the air changed.

-o-o-

"Keep staring," he smirked, "… I don't swing that way."

"You're disgusting," he growled crossing his arms.

"I'm not the one undressing a man," he taunted sitting on the bed like it was his own room.

"Get out," the raven haired male narrowed his eyes.

"You gonna make me?" the silver haired male quirked his eye brow.

The movement was fast. Sasuke had grabbed the collar of Hidan's shirt and pulled him so close he was breathing on him. However, Hidan didn't even blink an eye as his smirk stayed in place.

"You dare come to _my_ place after what you did?!" he gritted out.

"You think I came willingly?!" Hidan narrowed his eyes.

"You should've noticed this place when you were taken," Sasuke hissed.

"I was blindfolded kid," Hidan rolled his eyes, "… I can't see with my eyes closed."

Sasuke was on the brink of just scratching his face and clawing out his eyes. He was pissing him off. Growling, he was about to say more, but her voice cut into his thought.

"Hm," she sounded staring at the two male.

To her, their faces were so close that if she nudged either one of them, their lips would touch. She somehow liked that idea and liked the image even better. But knowing Sasuke and Hidan would cry from sheer horror, she decided to have a first look at what would happen. So standing on one leg as the other kneed the bed, she leaned in to watch their lips mere centimeters from one another.

To her dismay, Sasuke pulled away letting Hidan's collar go.

"Aw, why'd you pull away?" she pouted aiming her eyes at him.

"Why are you here?" his voice was angry and she knew why.

"Expecting something to happen?" the man sitting chuckled.

"I thought you two were kissing or something," she shrugged.

The room was eerily silent before the two shouted out at the same time.

"WHAT?!"

She laughed as they tried to splutter out the notion of them ever thinking of doing such things.

"Anyways," she grinned, "… Love," she stood and walked over to hug the raven haired male, "… Kiba was looking for you."

"What for?" Sasuke moved her hair out of her face.

"I dunno," she smiled at him as he tucked strands behind her ear.

"Let's go," he pulled her hand with him, but she tugged back. Turning to see what she wanted, he narrowed her eyes.

"I want to talk to Hidan for a bit," she spoke up casually.

"Ino," he started, but she stopped him.

"Sasuke," she pouted as she leaned against him, "… please let me," she whispered, "… I love you."

He peered down into her eyes and though he didn't like the idea of leaving her there knowing that the stupid bastard would take advantage of her, he nodded. She thanked him with a long drawn out kiss. He left the room and called a servant over to stay inside while Ino was there. He received a chuckle from the man and a whine from the blonde. Satisfied, he walked out to find the one looking for him.

"Still a possessive jerk huh?" Hidan laughed as he turned to her, "… are you finally giving yourself to me?"

"No," she frowned, "… I want answers."

"Your pretty boy toy isn't giving you any?" Hidan frowned.

"Hidan," she let out a sigh as she leaned her weight onto the bed, "… how do you two know each other?" she looked at the bed, "… are you two related?" she looked up at him, "… are you a… a vampire?"

He sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Princess," he breathed out aggravated, "… why you want to know?"

"Just tell me," she begged, "… it's bad isn't it?"

She eyed him with those eyes and he felt like pudding all over again. Damn this woman! He grunted out and mumbled a few curses before sighing.

"We're not cousins," he looked bored, "… I would kill myself if I was related to that brat," he looked at her to see her waiting for more, "… look," he leaned forward, "… there are a gazillion clans and regular humans have no idea they exists," he held onto her eyes, "… you're in his clan, I'm in mine."

She blinked in the information.

"So… then, clans know each other?" she was confused.

"Somewhat," he leaned back, "… more like… there are characteristics of which clan we belong too."

"Like how?" Ino watched him closely.

"Take the brat," Hidan explained, "… Uchihas are known for their dark hair and pale skins. Their eyes, when red, could kill with a blink of their eyes."

She nodded enlightened.

"Do you see this?" he grabbed his necklace, "… I have to wear this at all time."

"Oh…" Ino nodded, "… so that's why you didn't take it off when we were naughty," she laughed with a smile.

"Thanks," she looked at him, "… for telling me all this."

"Do I get a thank you kiss?" he questioned leaning forward.

She was tempted, oh god was she, but the servant in the room reminded her of Sasuke. Shaking her head to the sides, she kissed his cheek.

"I can't anymore," she whispered.

"I'm too late, huh?" he whispered back and she found herself not liking the pained sounding coming out of his lips.

"In another life maybe," she smiled at him as she stood.

"Maybe," he nodded at her as she walked out of the room with the servant closely behind her.

-o-o-

"She seems to be distant lately," Kiba voiced as he informed his lord.

"Good," Sasuke spoke up, "… keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yes My Lord," he bowed to him as the raven haired male walked out of the room.

Kiba sighed to himself frustrated. He was a babysitter, a _fuckin'_ babysitter. Ignoring his role, he walked out of the room and looked to the rest of the servants. Telling them to fix the place up, he entered his room where she was currently in.

Clenching his jaws, he walked in knowing his ears would eventually bleed. He was looking forward to it, so he could not hear her blabbering.

-o-o-

Anko grabbed Itachi's arm snugly as they walked up to stand beside Madara.

"You are coming along quite well Anko," Madara complimented.

"Thank you Lord Madara," she bowed curtly with a smug smile.

The two Uchihas nodded to one another.

Next to show was Sasuke dressed similar to the other males with Ino in one similar to Anko's. Only the colors made the difference.

"Uncle," Sasuke greeted tightening his hold on her hand.

"Sasuke," Madara said his name blandly before looking to the blonde, "… you look marvelous Ino."

"Thank you Lord Madara," she bowed to him respectfully before turning to the other.

"Brother," the younger Uchiha shifted his gaze to the female, "… Anko."

"Sasuke," Itachi nodded before catching blue eyes, "… Ino."

"Hello Itachi," she smiled at him before her gaze shifted to the female, "… I don't think we've officially met."

"No, I believe we haven't," Anko smirked, "… names Anko."

"Ino," she smiled, "… congratulations," Ino looked at her belly and felt envious for once in her life.

"This thing?" Anko rubbed her belly, "… yup, its coming soon."

"Its?" Ino questioned.

"Dunno the sex yet," she shrugged.

"Can I?" Ino sounded as she looked shyly at Anko.

"Go for it," she shrugged.

Ino walked up to her and hesitantly touched her stomach. Moving her hand in circular motions, she soon placed her ear against her belly. She wanted to hear the life she was holding within her.

-o-o-

Sasuke watched the way Ino looked so torn and yet hopeful as she listened to the sound of the beat within Anko. He felt himself envious of his brother for being able to impregnate his wife, while he is unable to. He soon pushed that thought aside. He couldn't live without Ino. He just wouldn't. Looking over to his brother, Sasuke could see the pity in his eyes and the sadness in his uncle's. He felt his fingers curled up into fists.

He would never regret her. Never.

-o-o-

Anko didn't mind the blonde touching her. Hell, she didn't even mind when the blonde placed her head against her belly. It didn't bother her one bit. What did was the distinct smell she smelt. Where did it come from and why was it so familiar? It was strong and close to her. She stared at the blonde who seemed happy just listening to her child. Was it coming from her?

Then, like a lightning bolt striking her, she placed two and two together.

Itachi, Ino.

"That's enough," she pushed the blonde away with a scowl.

"Anko," Itachi tried, but the glare made him shut his mouth.

She knows.

-o-o-

"We are here Lord Obito, Lord Kakashi," the servant bowed as he opened up the coach.

They walked out to see the large gates before them. The servants opened the gate and it squeaked into the surrounding area. They looked at one another before continuing their way down the alley way. No need to hurry, they knew they were being waited on.

-o-o-

Ino stared. Oh she stared so hard she thought her eyes were glued to the two walking toward them causally. One with his dark hair and beautiful features, the other with his silver locks and equally handsome looks. They were smiling and she found she was staring straight into paradise. It wasn't the bare your teeth exceptional smile, their smiles were soft, small, perfect. They seemed to look at one another and she found they were laughing. Why were they laughing? What was so funny? But the movements of their laughter made her eyes look to their chests. Her stomach was doing massive flips bouncing off her nerves. She wanted to pry her eyes away, but they looked at her, literally _looked_ straight at her!

She found herself blushing.

The squeeze on her hands brought her back to the situation at hand. She smiled shyly at the raven haired male beside her. She was caught ogling over the new arrivals. This was not good and judging by the way she can't feel her fingers anymore, he was pissed.

"Welcome Obito, Kakashi," Madara greeted as they bowed.

"Thank you for having us Lord Madara," Obito bowed as Kakashi did the same.

"It's nice to see you again cousin," Itachi spoke up, "… as well as you Kakashi."

"Agreed," Obito nodded, "… you have a beautiful wife Itachi," Kakashi chimed in.

"Thank you Lord Kakashi," Anko smiled with a short bow.

Sasuke didn't greet them. He was far to pissed to say anything. He knew Ino would find them attractive and he was okay with that, _just a little._ But they had to eye her as if she was free?! She was his damn it! Why doesn't anyone get that through their thick heads!

"I see you found yourself a wife," Obito turned to Sasuke and smiled at Ino.

"Quite beautiful," Kakashi smiled.

Ino blushed prettily and bowed.

"Thank you Lord Kakashi. I am honored to meet the both of you," she smiled at them.

"The honor is ours," Kakashi nodded curtly and he could tell Sasuke wasn't happy with him.

"Cousin," Obito spoke up eying Sasuke with a chuckle, "… you might end up breaking her beautiful fingers if you squeeze any harder."

Sasuke blinked and looked at their entwined fingers to see her fingers turning blue. Loosening his grip immensely but still holding her hand, he ignored the stares as he looked at his uncle.

"Come," Madara spoke up, "… let us eat."

They all headed through the halls and Ino couldn't help herself glancing behind her. Lord Obito and Lord Kakashi were driving her insane without doing so much but a smile. She felt herself blushing again when they smiled at her. She quickly looked away and moved closer to Sasuke, afraid she would end up jumping into the depths of their sexiness. Sasuke, she looked at him and nuzzled closer, he was her lifeline. Thank Kami for that.

When they entered through two large doors, Ino's eyes widened with awe. It was breath taking. She has never really been anywhere else then going straight to Madara's office. She felt a tug and her eyes looked over to Sasuke's. He was watching her and she couldn't help smiling at him. Leaning in, she kissed the side of his cheek. She wanted to kiss his lips, but she knew she would end up making out with him and that didn't sit well with her. Too many people watching and it wasn't the time for that.

"I love you," she whispered against his ear leaving another kiss.

"I love you too," he replied kissing her cheek as well.

She smiled and leaned back. Looking back to the room, she followed Sasuke to see where she was to be seated. Her eyes caught his older brother's and she smiled. He smiled back and she found herself at ease a bit more. Going ahead and sitting beside Sasuke, she could feel her back tingle. It wasn't one of those tingles that made you shiver with delight. No, this was like knife running up your spine. She turned to see where this was coming from to catch the only other female. She was smiling, almost grinning, but her eyes were so cold that Ino shivered once more. She questioned her with her own eyes, but Anko seemed to brush off her look of confusion and concern.

"This looks like a feast," Kakashi spoke up breaking her trail of thoughts.

"Yes, of course," she heard the oldest Uchiha comment, "… we will have plenty."

"Lord Madara," Anko spoke up, "… why don't Lady Ino and myself serve you all?" Ino blinked at the formality.

"There is no need for that Anko," Itachi tried, but Madara raised his hand to stop his nephew.

"If you would like to, I find no complaint except you are pregnant," Madara reminded, "… you should rest instead."

"Oh yes," Anko feigned forgetfulness, "… I am disappointed in not being able to help Lady Ino serve all of us."

Ino knew she was doing this on purpose, for what reason she doesn't know.

"Well, it is quite alright," Obito sighed looking at Anko with a smile.

_There is something fishy with that woman,_ Ino thought as she eyed her, _she's trying to make me look weak! If she thinks I'm going down without a challenge, then she has no idea who I am._

"I will serve everyone," Ino stood with a smile, "… I am sure with Lady Anko's help I would be much faster, but," she paused to laugh lightly placing her fingers gently against her lips, "… I hope you won't be disappointed."

"Oh but how can we?" Kakashi spoke up, "… having a beautiful woman serve us is more than I thought we'd receive."

"Kakashi," Obito laughed, "… you're going to embarrass her."

Ino smiled and bowed a little before reaching for the knife.

_I have to stop blushing from all their compliments,_ she focused on cutting the meat.

_But their so fuckin' sexy,_ she whined.

_Maybe I can slip out and fuck the life out of them? _she tried.

_That won't happen,_ she inwardly sighed, _I can't do that to Sasuke._

_But you fucked his brother behind his back,_ her inner thoughts rationed.

_Yeah, but that stopped since he returned like I promised,_ she grabbed the plate full of the slices of meat she just cut.

_Doesn't mean you don't still want him,_ she gulped down that truth as she turned to Sasuke.

She placed a few slices earning a kiss to her cheek which caused her to bat her eyes. Walking over to Obito, she placed two slices like he asked. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. She blinked surprised at him. She pushed the butterflies in her stomach away before turning to Kakashi. She placed two slices as well to receive a kiss to her cheek again. Her face, she knew, was probably overheated from all the blushing she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke seethed out glaring at the males.

"We are only thanking her," Obito explained smiling while Kakashi chuckled with a nod.

Ino had to get away from them or she would die from their sex appeal. She walked around to the other side of the table. Itachi requested one meat and pecked her cheek as well. She stared at him a little wide eyed as he smiled.

"Thank you Lady Ino," he said it so gentle that she wanted to kiss his lips again.

_I do want him,_ she grimed inwardly, _this is terrible._

She smiled at him and went to Anko.

"Hm," she stared at the meat, "… I'd like four."

Ino nodded and placed one, two, three, then she stopped her.

"Wait," Anko looked like she was thinking, "… I don't want it anymore."

Ino fought the urge to scream at her, but thought better of it.

_For the baby,_ she kept repeating over and over in her head.

"Well, it is on your plate already Lady Anko," she said calmly, "… it would be rude of me to take it back."

"Oh that's right, silly of me," Anko leaned against her hand with her elbow propped on the arm of the chair, "… I thought you'd take what was mine," she shrugged as she paused, "… what if we all close our eyes, maybe you will take it back? Hm?"

Ino narrowed her eyes. Anko was dirty. Now she knew the other female _did_ know about what was going on between Itachi and herself.

"I will take it Anko," Itachi reached over as if to grab some.

"There's no need husband of mine," Anko said it sweetly, but from the close proximity, Ino saw nothing but coldness, "… I'll just eat what I can."

Ino took that sign to leave her. Placing two slices for the oldest male, she received a kiss on the forehead from him. She smiled and bowed politely before heading back to her seat. She then reached for another plate of food to cut up, but a hand grabbed her arm. She looked to the owner of the hand.

"That's enough Ino," Sasuke said softly as he looked at his uncle.

Madara nodded waving over the servants to do their job. Ino sat down looking at Sasuke with a silent thank you. He smiled grabbing her hand again. She giggled softly as she nodded to the servant when asked if she wanted what they were serving. Sighing in content, she found herself lost in her thoughts.

-o-o-

"Unfortunately our visit will be brief," Obito explained after the meal.

"Why is that?" Madara questioned from the news.

"We were coming to discuss about the findings of the exiled member of Jashin," Obito branched, "… he has seemed to be causing quite a stir."

"What do you mean?" Madara questioned as he glanced at his nephews and their women from afar.

He was currently at the side of the room where they were able to speak privately.

"He has been doing sacrifices again," Kakashi explained, "… the clan leader came to us," he paused, "… he says he is in your vicinity."

"What?" Madara was a bit startled.

"So you haven't noticed?" Obito frowned, "… he might have made a mistake."

"Uncle," Sasuke spoke up as he neared them with Ino on his arm, "… we will be returning."

"Oh of course," Madara started but stopped, "… have you seen the exiled Jashin?"

Sasuke grit his teeth and nodded.

"Where cousin?" Obito questioned.

"Ino," Sasuke looked at her, "… is Hidan still there?"

"I think so," she replied to see the three older male glanced at one another, "… what's going on?"

"He is a wanted man Lady Ino," Obito explained, "… he sacrifices girls to the demon in hopes of reviving the monster. We cannot let him continue his torment."

Ino nodded though her eyes held confusion.

"He killed the girls Lady Ino," Kakashi explained, "… let them bleed to death."

Ino's eyes widened. So it makes sense now.

"_What's with your necklace anyways?" she questioned lying on his bed._

"_This?" he pointed to his chest where the necklace hung, "… just something to remind me of my duty."_

"_Duty huh?" she turned to him and smirk, "… thought it was to fuck girls?"_

"_Closer to the truth than you know," he grinned nibbling her shoulder._

_She laughed softly as she ran her hand to the side of his face before bunching up his hair in her fingers. She was going to kiss his face when something caught her eyes._

"_What the hell happened?" she ran her thumb over the scar under his jaw below the ear._

"_Eh, some chick fighting back," he replied with a shrug._

"_You better not be raping people," she threatened._

"_Pssh, they come to me for sex Princess, remember that," he rolled his eyes._

"_Why was she fighting back then?" Ino frown leaning away from his touch._

"_Didn't want the same thing I do afterwards," Hidan frowned, "… don't tell me you scared of me or somethin'…"_

"_Like I can be scared of you," she snorted, "…. All I have to do is get naked and you'd do just about anything to fuck me."_

"_You should be scared I'd hurt you while we fuck," he grinned._

"_You should be scared I'll mutilate you if you make me bleed," she smirked._

"_Touché," he laughed and reached for her lips._

Ino found herself running, running so far away from those in the room. She continued her run all the way back to her area and rushed into the door.

"Princess –" he stood and she knew he was going to greet her with his usual comment, but she couldn't let him.

She couldn't let him use her and taunt her emotions. Not anymore. Not after knowing what he did. How dare he do all those stuff to poor innocent girls?! They didn't ask for death! They didn't ask to be sacrificed! They didn't ask for any of this!

She slapped him so hard he stumbled to the side clutching his cheek. He was shocked. She was pissed.

"Don't even start!" she screamed, "… how dare you! How the fuck could you do that!"

He stared at her confused before it dawned on him, she knew.

"Look Ino," his voice lost its humor as it dipped low into a menacing voice that wavered her own anger, "… you do not understand."

"Don't understand!" she was so angry her eyes were starting to water, "… you fuckin' kill innocent girls! Fucking them was one thing, but fuckin' letting them bleed to death is another!" she fisted her hands so hard she could feel her entire body tensed.

"Ino," he was calm and Ino hated him, hated him even more than she already did.

"Don't!" she gritted out, "… I've fallen for your stupid looks and your damn compliments," she looked away from him, "… I thought you fuckin' care about me," she closed her eyes and breathed in a calming breath, "… was I next?"

"What?" Hidan furrowed his brows.

"Was I Next?" she glared at him, "… were you going to sacrifice me after you were through with me."

"No," he said it softly, "… I wanted to keep you to myself," he walked closer to her and she found her resolved fading, "… I didn't want to give you to that monster," he kissed her lips and she closed her eyes before he parted, "… but it seems I'll have to give you up to another monster," he whispered before taking a few steps back.

She felt her tears falling and she heard the rest of them show up at the door a second later.

Footsteps entered.

"Hidan," Obito spoke up, "… so you've been hiding here huh?"

"I wasn't hiding anywhere," Hidan snorted crossing his arms, "… just enjoying company."

"Well, tell your company goodbye then," Kakashi stated sternly, "… you will be returning with us back to the clan that exiled you. There, your death would be made."

Hidan scowled, but knew it was a lost cause. Coming here and staying was already his death sentence after all. Taking steps to them, he felt a tug on his arm. Looking down to catch watery eyes, he smiled.

"I told you you'd bring trouble," he joked.

"Trouble, but not death," she whispered back blinking away the tears.

"Trouble usually comes with it," he whispered back.

"I'm sorry," she hugged him and he was just as surprised as everyone in the room.

"It is inevitable," he sighed patting her head, "… now get off before they kill me now."

She removed herself and watched him walk toward the other two who bonded something that looks like ropes around his wrist from behind.

"We shall take our leave Lord Madara," Obito bowed to him, "… thank you for the meal."

"Goodbye to everyone as well," Kakashi spoke up smiling.

They said their goodbyes and disappeared with the man that gave her any chance of the life she once lived. Reaching out to grab Sasuke's hand, she squeezed it reminding her that her life was here. Here with him. She lunged herself into his arms and cried.

She lost a piece of her that day.

-o-o-

After returning back from the little get together that turned into retrieval, she laughed a little.

Ino was an innocent messed up love sick little girl. She giggled at that thought. Glancing at the male who was currently drinking a glass of blood on the expensive sofa, she smirked.

He just wanted a good fuck buddy, since obviously they couldn't fuck one another. Technically they still could, but he was afraid of hurting the baby. So there was nothing more to her husband and that blonde bimbo. She grinned. She'd probably fuck someone else too if she was in his shoes.

"Itachi," she wobbled over to him and kissed the top of his head.

He looked up at her questioningly, before kissing her lips.

"I know why you did it," she explained pulling back and plopping down on his lap, "… I forgive you."

He smiled as she leaned against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her while drinking his glass. He breathed out through his nose, relieved. He knows she thought she knew why, but she was wrong.

He wasn't going to tell her though.

-o-o-

"I've had it!" she screeched, "… I'm doing it!"

The male in the room narrowed his eyes. Stalking up to her, he grabbed her.

"You will do no such thing," he glared at her.

"I've had enough of them parading around in front of me!" she screamed, "… how dare he pretend like nothing happened between us?! How dare he touch her in front of me! And you!" she pointed her fingers at him, "… I have you as a fuckin' BABYSITTER! You out of everyone?! Ha! You can't stop me from –"

"I'm not going to tell you again," he gritted out pinning her at the corner of the room, "… you know the consequences. I will kill you."

"You can't kill me," she glared.

"He gave me permission," the brunette male said calmly.

"You can't kill me," she repeated with a smirk, "… don't be jealous that I got to fuck My Lord and you didn't a chance with _Milady_," she sneered.

He forced his hands around her neck and pushed her head against the wall. He wrapped his hands around her throat tighter. He would kill her and wipe that damn smugness off of her stupid face.

"You can't kill me," she managed to say, "… I'm carrying his child."

Kiba stopped his movement. She had to be kidding. She was pregnant with his Lord's child? This isn't right.

"What?!" he glared heatedly at her.

"Lord Madara asked for me," she explained laughing as he removed his fingers, "… the doctor confirmed it," she smirked, "… I'm pregnant."

Kiba felt his blood drain from his face. His Lord was in deep shit now.

-o-o-

"What's wrong with you?" he was aggravated as he narrowed his eyes at her back.

She didn't say anything as she lied in bed facing the wall. She felt cold, so very cold. Maybe it was just her head, but she still felt cold. Shutting her eyes, she hoped to feel warmth. She wanted to grab Sasuke and have him warm her up in any way he so wishes, but she couldn't. Her arms were stiff against her chest and her body felt like winter within.

"You love him," he accused and she opened her eyes.

"I do," she replied after a long drawn out pause.

She felt the bed shift and she wondered if he was going to hurt her? Maybe then she'd feel something other than cold. To her surprised he appeared before her kneeing down at eyelevel. He stared at her with those midnight eyes and she forced her eyes away from him.

She just felt so damn cold.

"Then leave," it was soft and she closed her eyes once more feeling the beat of her heart slow.

"I love you too," she replied looking at him and smiling.

He touched her face and she felt the warmth of his hand. Closing her eyes and breathing in relief, she relished in him. He leaned over pressing his lips on hers and she kissed back. When he pulled back, she kept her eyes closed.

"You'd rather stay?" he questioned and she felt his warm breath touched her face, "… even if he doesn't die?"

Ino blinked up at him and stared. She found she has been staring a lot lately.

"I don't know," she confessed reaching her hand to touch his face, "… I feel lost," she smiled when he didn't move away from her, "… we have history," she sat up swinging her legs over the bed.

Taking his head in her hands, she leaned down to kiss him.

"It's hard to erase it, but," she grabbed him against her, "…. You're my future."

He sighed relieved against her shoulder as she nuzzled closer against the side of his head. He was thoroughly happy she wasn't going to leave him. He smiled thinking about their future together. Pushing forward off his legs, he gently pushed her back onto the bed. Hovering over her, he leaned down to kiss her lips once more.

Slow, soft, and passionate.

His tongue gently rolled over her lips. She opened it for him like she had opened her heart for him to heal. He was so gentle; probably the gentlest he ever was with her during their kisses. His fingers trailed down her neck and over her shoulder in slow tantalizing feathers. She moaned into his lips letting the vibration touched him. He pushed his lips deeper, but not harder and she started to think about his brother. Itachi was gentle with her and let her do as she so pleases with him. Sasuke, she smiled against his lips, he was just amazing.

Her thoughts fuzzed when he touched her breast, feeling the roundness before groping. His lips left hers and she found she was happy for that. She needed to breath, but it was so hard when he was making her feel like this.

"My love," she breathed out feeling his lips kissed in between her breasts before licking the tip of her nipple.

She held back a moan, but her body was arching into him.

She made her hands move over his head massaging his scalp. She knew he enjoyed it from the vibration against her breast. Closing her eyes, she felt so warm. She was happy. She was so cold before, but he had made her warm again. She still thinks of the silver haired male who had imprinted himself in her heart. She loves him, it was true. Now though, she shouldn't dwell on it. Maybe in another life they will meet and finally admit their feelings to one another. Maybe they will live together happy making jokes and love.

But not this life.

This life, she was with Sasuke.

She was his.

-o-o-

Madara crossed his fingers and placed his head against his hands as he sat behind the desk. He was waiting for the other two to arrive. He already knew this news would most likely break any happiness his young nephew had, but it must happen. His eyes shifted to the female in the room. She was currently standing waiting. She was touching her stomach involuntarily and he knew she was nervous. Heck! So was he! He could already hear the screaming, see the tears, feel the pain. He bit back a groan as he continued waiting.

Finally, there was a knock and he called them in.

He walked in first and Madara already saw the shock cross his features before he schooled it with slight anger. The blonde came next with her hand still connected with the raven haired male. She smiled and bowed to him and Madara felt even worse, but it had to happen. He saw his nephew tightened his hold on her hand as he stared. Madara already knew his question and he already knew the answer. He closed his eyes and sighed. Standing up, he made his way around the table to stand beside the other female.

"Nephew," he spoke up, "… Ino."

"What is the meaning of this uncle?" Ino caught a hint of anger and she furrowed her brows.

Her eyes shifted to the female. She remembered seeing her before. She was their servant, wasn't she?

_What was her name again?_ Ino tried to think.

"Sasuke," Madara started, "… let go of Ino's hand."

"What…" the younger Uchiha questioned slowly.

"Let go of her hand," Madara repeated.

"No," Sasuke stared him down, but his uncle didn't flinch.

"She cannot be your wife," Madara spoke in an authoritative voice that held no room for objections.

"What?!" Sasuke pulled Ino to him and glared at the older male, "… you are not taking her from me."

_My dear nephew, why must you love someone who cannot bear you children? _Madara inwardly sighed.

He still remembered when they were so young, Sasuke and Itachi. During the war between clans, their parents had given their life to find peace. After the war, all clans found understanding with one another and were therefore able to exist still. Madara grew fond of the two young boys he has taken custody of. Itachi was smart at such a young age. He was quick physically, mentally, and was able to held his emotions when needed. This calls for a great leader.

Sasuke however was too emotional. He was quick as well, but his emotions were too obvious and that could be a huge consequence for him. But Sasuke, easily angered and easily does as he pleased, cared more for others than he let on. He was concerned about his servants, concerned about his brother, and concerned about his uncle but he would never say anything. It was the way he spoke that carried more than his thoughts.

Itachi's caring nature was more obvious. Madara knew Itachi at a young age wanted the blonde. It was obvious to him, but Itachi had already agreed when he asked.

"_Itachi," Madara spoke up as the boy sat beside him._

"_Yes uncle," he looked over to him._

"_You already know it is crucial to reproduce, am I correct?" the older male looked out to where Sasuke was digging his stick into the dirt._

"_I am aware," at the age of twelve, Itachi had known much of everything._

"_I'm glad," Madara continued watching Sasuke make markings on the ground, "… she will be here in a few days."_

_Madara stood and was about to walk over to the youngest Uchiha, when Itachi's voice entered his ears._

"_Give her to my brother," he spoke up, "… I will wait for mine."_

"_Are you sure you do not want the first one?" Madara eyed the boy, "… you have first choice being the oldest."_

"_I know," Itachi stood up and walked toward his uncle, "… his happiness comes before mine."_

_Madara smiled and nodded. Both headed over to Sasuke who was concentrated in what he was doing. Madara laughed when he saw the stick figures the young boy had drawn._

_His head was not that big._

_A few days came and his promise was made._

_She did come and she already took their breath away._

_He saw the way Itachi looked at her and he could see the hidden regret behind his eyes. She was Sasuke's now. Calling Sasuke over, he looked at the blonde who held confusion, awe, and a bit of anger. He was surprised by that last one. He killed her family after all._

_The first time the two met, they hated each other._

_It was as if he shaved one another's head._

_He thought he was going to get rid of the blonde, but he could see she was easing into being one of them. That certainly was potential._

_The next few months, they still hated each other._

_It was probably because they were young. They didn't know the predicament yet or do they understand the situation. _

_The next few years they eased into one another._

_That was thankful because he swore if he hears one of them cursing the other, he was going to break someone's bone. _

_He was glad it didn't come to that._

He blinked away the thoughts and memories as he took in a deep breath of air.

_Here we go,_ he thought grimly.

"You have a child," he saw the look of hope in his eyes.

-o-o-

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father! He glanced at the blonde and knew his heart was filled with joy. The look on her face, however, looked confused before the blood in her blanched. He blinked in her different expression before it dawned on him. His face blanked as he turned back to his uncle.

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it._

"You know very well with whom," he heard his uncle and he felt his mind exploding.

Where the hell is Kiba?! Wasn't he the one who was supposed to keep her away! Well, he tried at least. Sasuke knew it was going to haunt him for giving into his desires. He clenched his jaws and tightened his hold on the blonde. This couldn't be happening.

Ino broke out of his hold and his head snapped to hers. He could tell she was holding back tears as her eyes glistened. He reached out to her, but she shook her head.

"Congratulation Sasuke," she smiled sadly.

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it._

He reached out to her again, but she backed away from him and faced the other female in the room. He found she was so far from him now.

"Congratulation," she nodded to the red head in the room, "… please treat him well."

"Of course," the female nodded.

"Lord Madara," Ino looked to his uncle.

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it._

"I'm ready to leave."

He felt his heart cracking. No, he couldn't let her. Why did she have to go and say something like that? Why did it sound like she was giving up on them? Why did it sound heartbreakingly beautiful all at once? He rushed to her and almost took her down, but he held her upright against his arms.

"It's okay Sasuke," she smiled against his chest.

He could feel himself shaking from the similarities from the last day she left him alone with now. He couldn't let that happen again. He couldn't let her slip away again.

"I don't care uncle," he looked to his uncle, "… I don't care about the child."

"Sasuke," it was a reprimand, but he ignored it.

"That's your child," Ino frowned up to him.

"But I love you," he whispered and she softened her gaze at him.

-o-o-

She watched in horror as her lord and that female leaned closer to one another. She found herself squeezing her hands so hard, she felt her nails biting into her skin. There was no way she was going to let them kiss in front of her. She was carrying his child and there was no way he was just going to dump it like a bastard.

So with her anger fueling her, she said it.

She was surprised it came out so calm, but years of serving under that blonde bitch taught her plenty. She could see her eyes widen and his did as well. She could see the wheels cranking in her Lord's beautiful head. She inwardly smirked.

"You should tell him who you've been with," she dropped the title along with the blonde's name, "… I'm sure My Lord should know."

-o-o-

Ino found her breath caught in her throat.

_Oh God…everything is coming out… no more secrets, no more games,_ she felt light headed and she stepped back from his embrace.

"Go on," she heard the female taunt.

"Karin," he said the female's name harshly sending a glare before he faced her again, "… what is she talking about?"

She found her mouth has gone dry as the words died in her throat. She blames Itachi. He said she could trust him with the secret. He said he would protect her. He said no one will find out. He said if the servant tells, they will die. But she was rational enough to know. Karin didn't die because she was carrying Sasuke's child. He tried protecting her, but like he mentioned: everything has a consequence.

"I," she paused not being able to speak more, "…. I."

"She slept with Lord Itachi," Karin finished for her.

-o-o-

Madara just watched the entire scene unfold. He definitely wasn't shocked at all. He already knew the affair though the two tried to play it off as if nothing happened. He may be old, but his sense of smell was far more superior to anyone else's. The distinct smell of hers was like a ghostly blanket around both nephews, though one tries to rid himself of her every day. He inwardly sighed finding the blonde really was such a troublesome creature.

_Life's never been so dramatic,_ he chuckled softly.

But his mind stopped when he saw the flash ran right by him and ran the servant into the wall. A yelp could be heard before gurgle. Madara turned to see Sasuke gripping the throat of Karin's so hard he could see her veins prominently clear.

"Let her go nephew!" Madara appeared right beside Sasuke holding his arm as a sign to release the female.

"This is her entire fault!" Sasuke screamed tightening his grip.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Madara narrowed his red eyes and something in it swirled.

Sasuke forcefully shoved the female back into the wall as he removed his hand. Turning away, he glowered at his uncle's desk.

Karin was on her knees breathing in what little oxygen she received a few seconds earlier. Madara frowned.

"Get him here," Sasuke gritted out, "… get that damn bastard here!"

He screamed at his uncle who nodded. Calling out to his servant, said servant opened the door. After telling the servant to get Itachi, he could feel so much tension in the room. He did want to know Itachi's side, however. If this was some sort of show, he would laugh so hard at the stupidity of everyone.

There was a knock.

"Come in," Madara spoke up.

In came Itachi and his wife. Ino caught Anko's eyes and she braced herself for a heated glare, but all she received was a smirk. Strange. Did she forgive them?

"You called fo –" before Itachi could finish, Sasuke was throwing a punch in his face.

"What the hell?!" screamed Anko who wobbled over to Itachi who was on the floor.

Sasuke ignored her and grabbed his brother's collar picking him up and throwing another punch in which Itachi blocked. Growling Sasuke threw another only to collide with one of Itachi's fist. Skin met skin. Both forming bruises, Sasuke didn't let up the anger.

"Sasuke," Madara spoke up.

"I will not stop uncle," Sasuke seethed, "… he fucked with her when I told him discreetly to stay away!"

_So he knows,_ Itachi eyes shifted to Ino's who stared openly at him.

"Oh," Anko spoke up laughing, "… you're beating him up for that?" she look incredulous and everyone in the room gave her a questioning look.

"Listen," she explained, "… he was horny for a good fuck. I'm pregnant after all. Besides," Anko shrugged, "… she can't get pregnant," she caught the glare from Sasuke before her eyes shifted to the blonde, "… I'm sorry 'bout that."

Ino blinked and blinked. Did Anko just apologize? She nodded her head unsure before her eyes shifted over to Itachi's. He gave a swift nod to her and she looked away.

_So he told her,_ she bit her lip as she looked down.

Now everyone knows of her inability to be impregnated. She felt even smaller than she already did.

-o-o-

"That doesn't give him the right to fuck her," Sasuke's eyes turned red as he glared at Itachi.

Before anyone can say anything, he flung himself to his older brother throwing a punch. Itachi blocked the punch and threw his own. More punching, more blocking, and more skin contact was made. Anko was screaming for them to stop, but neither listened as blood begin to drip from their lips. Ino looked over to Madara helplessly, but the oldest Uchiha crossed his arms and leaned against his desk. He was watching with critic eyes and Ino wanted to scream at him. How could he not stop the two brothers? Why was he letting this happen?

_It's my fault,_ she watched as Itachi kicked Sasuke on his side.

_I promised him I wouldn't hurt him, but I did,_ she could see both their eyes red as the blood trailing down their lips.

_I knew they would hurt one another, I knew it,_ she found her heart wringing and tears were starting to form.

_But… but why is it turning me on? Watching them hurt each other, why am I happy about that?_ She was confused and frustrated and her mind was whirling with too many thoughts.

"He wasn't the only one who fucked someone," Anko glared as she stepped in between them.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and growled. Anko stood still knowing there was no way he was going to hurt her. Ino's electric eyes fell onto the red head in the room and watched the way her lips fell before quirking up. She was strange to her, but she knew the predicament. Karin was going to have a child,_ his child._ She wasn't.

"… and you got the wench pregnant," Anko finished with a disgusted look, "… that is your fault."

"Know your place," Sasuke was a mere centimeter away from her, "… or do you need to be reminded?"

Itachi pushed him away from her and stood before her protectively.

"She knows her place brother," Itachi was calm, but the way his eyes were still red only proved his anger, "… I suggest you remember yours."

Sasuke growled and was about to make a move, only to stop when he heard her voice.

"Sasuke," her voice was soft as she walked closer to him, "… what I did," she paused, "… what we did," she corrected, "… I know this would happen and… I'm sorry I gave in," she didn't look at him as she stopped her walk, "… I'm sorry for not bearing you any children and –" she tried to continue but his arms stopped her from finishing.

"Stop it," he reprimanded squeezing her as if she would merge into him.

-o-o-

It was happening again. She growled once more inwardly afraid the others will hear. She could see Lady Anko wiping the blood off Lord Itachi's lips and to her horror, her lord and that bitch kissing. Kissing! She took a few steps forward and opened her mouth. She wasn't lying; she was just informing her lord was all.

"If the affair was nothing more than a good fuck," she paused as all eyes were on her, "… why did they say they love one another."

"What are you saying?!" Anko screeched out walking toward her with daggers in her eyes.

"They meet every night in the garden," Karin explained, "… they made love there and in her chambers more than once."

"Is this true?" Anko fisted her hands and aimed her narrowed eyes at Itachi who glared dangerously low at Karin.

"What is true?" he wanted clarification.

"You fucking her?!" Anko screamed, "… more than once!"

Itachi glanced over at the blonde who was earning her handful of glares from his brother.

"Yes," he stated as he glanced back at his wife.

"You bastard!" she begin hitting his chest and Itachi stood tall taking in all her effort to hurt him.

"You told him you love him," Sasuke watched Ino carefully.

"Yes," Ino nodded hesitantly, "… you should be happy," she aimed a sad smile his way, "… now you can get rid of me easier."

Sasuke grabbed her arm and she soon found her back bang against the wall. Her eyes stared at Sasuke the entire time as he breathed heavily against her face. His eyes, those of blood and war, stared her down and she noticed something in them swirling. Her arm, the one he was gripping onto, was losing blood and she knew in a matter of seconds it would go limp.

"How is it possible," he slammed his fist into the wall beside her head, "… how is it fuckin' possible!"

He screamed and Ino couldn't shut her eyes. She was mesmerized by those eyes and he getting so angry was making her so very, very warm. She found she wanted him. She wanted to smash her lips into his and taste his thick blood and feel him in her pounding his hard cock.

_Stop thinking about fucking,_ she screamed at herself, _that's why you are in this mess!_

_But he fucked that wench! That damn servant!_ She found herself rationalizing.

He did fuck someone and now this someone is pregnant with _hi_s child! She found anger boiling inside of her as he continued to stare her down like all of this is her fault. It isn't! She wasn't the one pregnant (she was a bit happier knowing she couldn't get pregnant for once) with Itachi's child or anyone else's for that matter.

"You think this is all my fault?!" Ino gritted back angrily, "… you're the one who couldn't pull out when you fucked her!" Ino pushed him away, but he stayed in his position, "… did she feel that damn good you forgot to take your penis out before you squirt inside her?!"

"Don't you dare," he gritted out squeezing her neck.

"Go ahead," she glared at him, "… kill me. I'm sure that's what you want, isn't it?"

"It's always the fucking same thing!" he yelled removing his hand around her neck to punch the wall once more, "… it's always the same thing," he said those words more softer as he slacked against her with his head against the side of her head.

She knew what he meant and she found herself holding back the tears that threatened to spill out. She looked over to Madara who had gone back to sitting behind his desk and Karin watching them with a glare. Itachi and Anko had seemed to calm down, though Anko glared at her.

"I ruined everything, didn't I?" it was a rhetorical question that she whispered.

There was no need for an answer as she closed her eyes. She wasn't one to believe in reincarnation until now. Maybe she was some evil demon sent to Earth to destroy all the clans. She inwardly laughed at that tidbit. Yeah, like she could do that. She found she was sighing as she pushed Sasuke away from her. She walked over to the door and pause her hand on the knob.

She will leave and never return. She'd go back to living with humans and die there. She could still feed, but maybe she should just lie in her bed and wait for death to come because it seems whoever she touched seemed to receive the bad luck she happens to have. Heaving a soft sigh once more, she opened to door only to stare at the man before her.

"Kiba?"

"Milady," he bowed to her holding onto a paper.

His eyes shifted to the people in the room to find a brawl had occurred. His eyes narrowed when he spotted the female who is the cause of all of this.

"Lord Madara," he spoke up, "… may I enter?"

"Come in," Madara made a wave of his hand.

Kiba entered and closed the door behind him. When he turned, he saw the blonde beauty standing before him.

"Milady," he said it softly, "… I hope you don't plan to leave just yet," he offered a smile.

Ino smiled back and shook her head. She'll just stay there a little longer so she could say goodbye to Kiba properly.

"What are you doing here?" the red head spat.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at her before walking up to the desk.

"Lord Madara," he started, "… I would like to inform you the child that woman is carrying is not My Lord's."

Everyone stared at him in shock. Was it possible that the child wasn't his? Was it possible the woman was lying? Was the doctor that checked her lying as well? There were so many things going through their minds that they wanted answer for.

Especially Sasuke.

"How are you so sure?" Madara questioned.

"Don't listen to him," Karin cried, "… he hates me so he'll say whatever he can to protect her!"

"She is Milady," Kiba stated as a fact, "… and he is My Lord. It would be wise to shut that loud mouth of yours."

"How dare –" Karin was about to continue, but Madara spoke up.

"Let him speak," he sighed tiredly, "… tell me, why do you state what you did."

"I left last night to look for the doctor you called upon to inspect both Milady and _that_ woman," he avoided saying her name, "… I found him only to witness something appalling," he paused.

"What was it that was appalling?" Madara questioned, "… I'm sure Doctor Suigutsu can be trusted."

"I'm sorry to say, you are wrong," Kiba bowed lightly as an apology, "… he was having sex with his patient," he thinned his lips, "… she wanted to bear a child."

"Are you purposing," Madara narrowed his eyes as he heard the insinuation from the brunette.

"I stopped his act and called him out," Kiba continued glancing at the red head who stared at him with wide eyes, "… he told me everything."

"L... Lies!" Karin pointed an accusing finger at Kiba, "… how are you so sure he didn't just say what you wanted to hear?!"

Kiba bore his eyes at her and smirked.

"I am an Inuzuka, my loyalty to the Uchiha far exceeds anyone else's," he glanced at Sasuke who looked relieved, interested, and a bit amazed, "… My Lord trusts me with the most important situations," he turned back to Karin, "… he didn't talk at first, but I have my ways," he grinned revealing his wolf-like fangs.

"That… that doesn't mean anything," Karin gritted out.

"Lord Madara," Kiba schooled his features and faced the elder, "… Doctor Suigetsu explained everything."

"Continue," Madara insisted and held his hand up to stop Karin from interrupting.

"Karin came to him asking for his help," Kiba stood straight, "… Karin wanted him to impregnate her with My Lord's sperm. She knew there was a possibility she wouldn't get pregnant due to the low count of her eggs. The doctor refused at first, but she offered her body to him. He went ahead with the plan and told her to return in a few weeks so the egg and sperm mix in the incubator. When she returned, he realized there was no need for him to continue with the experiment," Kiba could see the anger hidden behind Madara's eyes, "… the child is Suigetsu's."

"What?!" Karin screeched with her mouth hung low.

"This is the paternal testing that was done by Doctor Kabuto," Kiba paused hearing the redhead continue shaking her head in denial.

"How… how were you able to know the father of the child without the child being born?" Karin glared at the brunette.

"I brought Doctor Kabuto over without permission," he turned to Sasuke and Ino bowing to them, "… I'm sorry for not notifying you," he then turned back to Madara, "… he was able to get the blood sample from Karin and the child's fetus. Suigetsu offered his blood without any choice."

"Hm," Madara leaned back scratching his chin, "… this Doctor Kabuto," he paused, "… may you bring him here?"

"He is already in your waiting room Lord Madara," Kiba announced and Madara chuckled.

"Bring him in," he called over to his servant.

"Hello," the doctor with silver hair and dark eyes smiled as he walked into the tensed room.

"Doctor Kabuto," Madara greeted, "… please ignore the holes and blood, come sit down."

The doctor looked at the chair to see it toppled on the floor with broken legs. He moved his glasses back at the bridge of his nose.

"I'm fine with standing," he said politely.

"Very well," Madara scrutinized him for a moment.

"I am very trusted Lord Madara," he bowed lightly to him, "… many clans come to me for help. The Hyugas being one of them."

"Hyugas?" Madara questioned.

"They wish to rid a spell," Kabuto started, "… that is all I am able to reveal."

"Is that so," Madara had a feeling it was the lusting the husband of the Hyuga princess had that they called the doctor for. He sighed and looked over to Karin whose face was as white as the paper on his desk, "… Kiba came to you for information."

"Yes," Kabuto grabbed three vile out of his coat, "… this one is Doctor Suigetsu," he held up one, "… this is hers," he hold up another, "… and this one is the child."

He placed all three in front of Madara who stared at the blood before looking back at the doctor.

"You see," the doctor pushed his glasses up again, "… many doctors do not take blood samples from an unborn child," he smirked, "… I'm not many. I'm sure Kiba knew this."

"I did," Kiba nodded, "… you have a high reputation Doctor Kabuto."

"Thank you," Kabuto laughed, "… though I'm sure they aren't all good," he chuckled, "… but back to the matter at hand," he paused, "… the child belongs to the doctor."

"Thank you Doctor Kabuto," Madara stood up and smiled, "… if you don't mind returning to the waiting room?"

"Thank you for having me," he smiled again and walked away.

Ino watched him leave and she found her mouth gaping open. The child wasn't Sasuke's. Karin wasn't carrying his child. She turned to look at Sasuke who was smiling at Kiba. Ino turned to the brunette and couldn't fight the smile as well. They were saved. Thanks to Kiba.

"You did an excellent job," Madara complimented, "… what would you like? I am willing to give you whatever you desire for putting this mess behind us."

"My Lord and Milady have given me nothing but contentment," Kiba smiled, "… so I would like the same for them."

"Hm?" Madara questioned with a quirk of his brow.

"Let them wed and be official," he continued his smile, "… let them be husband and wife."

"You are not selfish, are you?" Madara laughed aloud, "… very well," he looked over to Sasuke and Ino who had inched closer together, "… tomorrow."

Ino grinned and Sasuke held her closer. Forgotten was the affair, forgotten was the mix-up of the child's father. The only thing running through their minds was their soon to be wedding. Their soon to be husband and wife titles.

"Now get out of here," Madara waved them off and the two of them grinned at one another as Sasuke picked her up bridal style and ran out of the door.

"And you two," he looked over at Itachi and Anko, "… forgive and forget. Besides," Madara looked at Anko's tummy, "… be happy for the child's sake."

Itachi moved to touched Anko's stomach and placed a kiss on her cheek. She blushed slightly from the contact as he grabbed her hand and walked her out of the door.

"And lastly," his eyes looked over to Karin who had shriveled up in the corner of the room knowing what was going to happen.

"Lord Madara," Kiba started, "… I know I already made my request, but if I can make another?"

"What is it?" Madara questioned as he stood.

"I would not want you to bother with her and have her blood taint your hands," Kiba explained, "… if you let; I would discard of her for you."

Madara couldn't help chuckling. Inuzukas really are loyal, aren't they? He made sure to pay homage to the clan later.

"Please do," he walked out of to the door, "… when you are done, call for my servant. They will clean it. You've done enough already."

"Thank you Lord Madara," he watched the elder walked out closing the door behind him.

His eyes went down to stare wildly at the female whimpering in the corner. He grinned showing his fangs and he couldn't help his excitement. He was going to enjoy killing her.

"K… Kiba…?" she tried, but he chuckled lowly.

"I told you didn't I?" he neared her, "… I will kill you."

Before she could even blink, he was already squeezing her throat and the next thing she heard was broken bones.

-o-o-

The next day came and she was so excited. She was dressed formally in a long red silk dress compared to his dark formal robe. Both were staring at one another with joy and happiness. They had already made fire burning love last night and it was like their first time all over again. She laughed happily as he laid kisses on her lips. She ran happily away from him as he grabbed her hand. She was just happy. Everything was more than she could dream of.

"I love you," he grabbed her close to him.

"I love you too," she kissed his lips and pulled quickly away as he was deepening the kiss.

She laughed and tried running off again only to have him fall on top of her. She turned grinning up at him. His face hovered over hers and she giggled softly as she closed her eyes with a sigh. She's so happy. Through all the drama and issues that had gone on, she had to admit she found herself loving him more.

"You are beautiful," he whispered against her skin as he kissed down the curve of her neck.

"So are you," she nipped his earlobe to cause him to grunt.

"You're a tease, you know that?" he leaned closer to her body.

"So I've been told," she whispered back as they kissed.

The fight for dominance occurred as their tongue thrust into one another's mouth and wrestled. She quickly turned her body so she was now straddling him. She was on top and pressed her face deeper into his as she deepened the kiss. Beginning to roll her hips, he groaned as his own hands grabbed those hips. She pulled away and smiled down at him before she caught brunette in her vision. She looked over to see Kiba smiling at them.

"Kiba!" she screamed out excited as she quickly got off her husband to run to Kiba's arms.

"Milady," he said a bit flustered as he pulled back putting distance between them.

"Call me Ino," the blonde grinned.

"Lady Ino," Kiba bowed, but stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Just Ino," the blonde shook her head with a smile, "… it's thanks to you that we're so happy," Ino felt herself losing control of her tears, "... thank you," she grabbed him into a hug that he hesitantly returned.

"Kiba," Sasuke walked over and paused before him, "… I'd like to thank you as well," he smiled at Kiba who still held the blonde, "… you saved my life."

"I only did what I needed to protect you My Lord," Kiba tried to bow, but the blonde quickly pulled away and grabbed his face in between her hands.

"Listen Kiba," she started sternly, "… you are the best," she paused to sniff and Kiba felt he needed to run, "… you really did save us," he saw the tear slipped down her eyes and his eyes widened, "… I love you."

Kiba felt his face flushed. He had to get away right now because he just wanted to kiss her. Worse than that, his lord was right in front of him. He was a dead man.

"I won't hurt you," Sasuke smirked seeing the uncertainty in Kiba's eyes, "… she certainly likes to express herself."

"I…" Kiba was once again stopped in his train of thoughts when she felt her lips on his cheek.

"Thank you," the blonde pulled back and grinned as she grabbed Sasuke into a hug.

Kiba swallowed the embarrassment and bowed.

"My Lord and Mila –" he paused when she sent him a frown, "… Ino, Lord Madara wishes to speak to you two."

They both glanced at each other and frowned. Going to visit the uncle was like visiting trouble. Last time they were there was yesterday and that was a mess. They heard Kiba chuckling and their eyes immediately turned to him.

"I apologize," he bowed, "… but I'm sure this news is far better than yesterdays."

"Are you sure?" Ino said worriedly, "… the next thing I hear is that the marriage is a fake."

"I've told you everything," Sasuke stated a matter-of-factly.

"Me too," Ino frowned.

"I assure you two," Kiba smiled that brilliant smile of his, "… you will not be disappointed."

"Well," Ino started as her lips eased up into a smile, "… I believe it coming from you."

"Let's go then," Sasuke grabbed her hand and she smiled at him.

"Bye Kiba!" Ino called out as they walked away from him.

_They will be delighted,_ Kiba smiled watching their figure disappear in the distance.

-o-o-

"Really?!" Ino stared and stared as her mouth gaped open.

"Yes," the doctor smiled watching her mouth closed into a smile.

"Isn't… isn't that great Sasuke?!" she turned her gaze over at the male beside her who looked as awestruck and shocked as she was.

"It's been a long time coming, but it is definitely possible with the advance in technology," the doctor with silver haired explained, "… I can get an egg from you," he looked to the blonde, "… and a sperm from you," he looked at Sasuke, "… then I will incubate them and make sure they merge to form a fetus."

"The same way _that woman_ tried to do," Sasuke watched the doctor carefully.

"Yes and no," Doctor Kabuto leaned back in his chair, "… think about it this way. What Doctor Suigetsu was doing is far easier than what I will do. He has plenty of eggs to get and plenty of sperms. Though I will have plenty of sperm, I will have limited amount of eggs. These eggs may not be in good condition either. What I will do is more tedious and more risky, but I can assure you two," he leaned forward with a smile, "… I can definitely make you a child."

"What are the risks?" Sasuke found his voice after the shock of being able to father a child with Ino.

"Well," Kabuto started, "… a woman carries so much egg and from what I hear, you two seem to enjoy one another very much," he chuckled, "… so there may not be enough eggs to find a good one, but I am positive that we will be able to do so," he paused and smiled, "… if you trust me enough."

Sasuke turned to Ino who was grinning at him. He knew she would be happy. This was probably the happiest she had been since her arrival. He found himself staring at her for the longest time before he nodded.

"Alright," Sasuke turned to his uncle, "… you came up with this idea?"

"I knew it was possible, but I wasn't sure if there were doctors out there who would go against ethical and moral issues," he looked over at the doctor, "… but I am glad we met Doctor Kabuto."

"Thank you very much Lord Madara," he gave a curt nod, "… if you'd like, we can begin now."

-o-o-

It took them two whole years plus an additional 76 days, but it was all worth it. She touched her stomach and rubbed it soothingly. She and Anko put away their differences when the older female gave birth. Ino smiled at that thought. She was the only female she trusted. Her baby turned out to be a boy, the next heir after Itachi. At first, they wondered if they should continue the process knowing they didn't necessarily have to have a child- a boy especially. Yet, she wanted one and he wasn't complaining. She knew he wanted a child more than she did. When Doctor Kabuto came to them and said he found good ones and they were merged, she was so happy. Sasuke on the other hand was elated. He grabbed her and lifted her, spinning her over and over as he laughed with joy.

She was nine months pregnant and she was happy she passed the critical three month. Resting against the head board, she watched as he paced back and forth. Sweat was beating his brows as he burned through the rug. She looked back at her stomach. She smiled lovingly. Her child was going to come soon. She wonders if it was a boy or a girl? Either way, she really didn't care. She would love her child either way.

"Kiba!" Sasuke shouted to his loyal servant.

"Yes My Lord," Kiba bowed and waited for what he wanted to say.

"Is it time yet?" he sounded frantic, desperate.

Ino laughed at his expression.

"My Lord," Kiba frowned used to his frantic callings, "… when her water breaks, then she is ready."

"I think it's broken already," Sasuke glanced over at Ino who wore an amused smile.

"She would know when it breaks," Kiba's eyes hung as the dark circles marred underneath his eyes.

Sasuke had the same.

"But Kiba," Sasuke tried, "… I'm going to take her now."

He walked over to Ino who laughed when Kiba walked in front of him.

"My Lord," Kiba held him back, "… you may upset the child in her if you move her."

"But…" Sasuke looked over at Ino exasperated and worried, "… fine," he let out a sigh and walked away.

Kiba himself let out a sigh ready to fall asleep. He almost did too against the wall outside of the room, when his lord gripped his shoulders. Kiba's eyes snapped open.

"I think she's ready!" Sasuke back away letting Kiba stand.

"Did she say so?" Kiba questioned as he glanced at the door.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded before Kiba shouted at him.

"Take her now!" Kiba pushed his lord into the room, "… she's ready!"

After the frantic scare and the rush to the doctor, Ino was in stable condition. She laughed when Sasuke came in scared and agitated. She kissed him and smiled at him lovingly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied kissing her again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha," the nurse entered the room with a bundle against her arm, "… here's your baby."

They took one glance and they laughed.

The child was going to be as troubling as her mother.

Why?

It was a girl.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And this is the end my wonderful readers! Hope you enjoyed it and I do hope I didn't rush everything. I will be out of internet for a while, so I figured I better finish this story so you all don't have to wait forever for an update hahaa! Not much lemon, but I hope it made sense in the end. I enjoyed writing this story and I would like to thank everyone so much for being such great inspiration and being so lovely to review. Appreciate all the compliments and comments. I hope the ending pleases everyone! I do not think I will be writing a continuation of this, so if you are expecting it, I apologize.

BUT!

I am writing a KakaIno **MATURE** rating with **lemon** if you are interested. It will be up soon… I hope :3

Thank you once again for everything and for everyone!

**Big Shout Out To:**

_**mercury drug, ShikaIno1, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, Kanra-Kaoru, AmisaRusso,**_

**Kuroki Akatsuki, deathrosekitty, Balenciaga, the guttersnipe, Shoma, anielka hyuuga, SilentStar-009, chibisamasempai20, The Clawed Butterfly, Story time, and Sasuino!**

**Hope you all enjoyed! And to**_** ShikaIno1 **_**(the thought and makeup of this story, though it spanned into something else haha) I hope you enjoyed it!**

Love,

Kiwi4me


End file.
